89th Annual Hunger Games SYOT (CLOSED)
by HungerGamesGirl101
Summary: Hunger Games SYOT. All submissions are closed! We're in the games now, so get ready for ome action, and don't forget to review and follow!(:
1. Linda Thunderstorm, 5 (REAPING)

District 5 (Linda Thunderstorm) Reaping

When I open my eyes, I am met by bright sun streaming through the thick, grimy window in the corner of my room. I turn to face my younger brother, Jeffrey.

Only 9, still safe. I think. Because if he were to stand, prisoner inside those ropes, even for a second. I might die. He looks so much younger in sleep. He is so

innocent. I lick my finger swiftly and move to clean a spot of dust off of his angel face. Love surges through me as he shifts away from my touch. I should let him

sleep. So I swing my legs over the mattress and rest them on the floor, feeling its cracks and faults. I love this house. My trip must be quick, there is no

prolonging my mission. Especially not today. Even if I wasn't leaving the perimeters of 5. Wouldn't it look suspicious if a 16 year old girl walked right out of

town, into the field, seemingly oblivious to the deathly poisonous snakes slithering in the shadows of the meadow. I duck out of the house quickly, with sure

footsteps. In minutes I have reached a small pond. Many don't know of it, for if they did, my water source would dry up as fast as it came. I should feel guilty

for keeping this place to myself, because honestly, there are plenty of people that die because of dehydration. I take a canteen my father made before he died

and fill it to the brim with cool, clear delicious water. I resist the urge to take a drink, screwing the lid on and venturing deeper into the field. I come across a

couple of mint leaves and a couple of Seeder Reds I mistook for Nightlock at first. Seeder Reds are filling berries, basically Nightlocks cousin. For one, it isn't

poison at all, and the colour varies from dark purple to cherry red depending the season. Now they are as dark as Nightlock. So I inhale the scent to insure its

safety. On my trek back I stumble over a small twine of rope. I land face first in the mud, dirtying my clothing. "Crap!" I shout a little to loud. I can't risk the

Peacekeepers hearing me. I could get arrested for even picking berries off of the Capitols land. Before I pick up the rope, all of my might torn on ripping it apart,

I notice its not just a string of twine, but rather a very poorly made necklace. It is pieces of ivy woven in to make a thick heart shape. On the back, carved in is

the name Winnie J. I pick it up. I am not sure what to do with it now. What if it is important to someone? So I hold it in my hand and make my way back to my

house, and my brother.

"I was worried about you." Jeffrey says as I tie my dress in front of the tall mirror. "Well you can't, you know I go out." I say, brushing off his worry. "To collect."

He replies. And stuffs a Seeder in his mouth. "Hey, hey!" I snatch the bag out of his reach. "Those are for dinner. The Dennelsons are joining us for a rejoicing

party after the reaping. You do want pie I assume." His face lights up at the mention of this rare treat. "Really!?" He jumps up and dances around the room.

"Yes, so you know the plan, right? You need to stand by the other younger kids in the front, just next to the parents, then after the reapign, and can I trust

you? Walk to the tall tree right out of town square." It should be embedded into his mind, seeing as we do this every single year. I take my fingers and tie my

hair up in a high ponytail so it rolls in waves down my bright green dress, matching my eyes. "You're pretty Linny." Jeffry whispers from next to me. I don't think

so. I have bright green cat eyes and freckles dotted on my nose, with skin so pale I could resemble an ice flower. "Thank you..." I sigh as I here the bell ring,

signeling the beginning of the reaping. A look of terror crosses Jeffreys face. "Oh! It'll be fine bunny!" I swoop down and pick his tiny body up, carrying him over

my shoulder. "I don't like BUNNIES!" He struggles, laughing. I set him down and grab hold of his hand, as we merrily walk to town square.

"Well, we're here!" I let go of his hand and usher him to the children in safety, trying to hide the tears threatening to spill. I have to be strong for him.

Anyways, the likely hood of me being picked is 1 to 1000000, I have never need to use the tesserae. I plan on never using it.

Now I stand between my age group.

We are all used to this, with our names being in 5 times. I spot Stephanie, one of my friends in the 17 age group and wave slightly at her. She has a nervous

look on her face. The tensions are always risen here, now. She half-heartidly returns the smile. I don't understand why she is nervous. I mean, I am nervous

but... My thought is cut short by the shrill cry of a woman from the stage.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen!" Calls the voice from the stage. I just noticed Celvaria, our escort,

in her yellow and blue getup, with a sadly matching blue wig is standing tall and mighty from the safety of the steps. "It is time for our reaping! My personal

favorite time of the year!" She cracks a smile. "Alrighty,

lets just pull a name from the girls, good luck everyone!" The smile never leaves, she must sincerely enjoying this moment. I am disgusted. Her finger grasps

a small slip of paper. She takes time to open it, rising anxiety. I study the intense faces of all of the girls. I wonder what they are thinking. "Lindeline

Thunderstorm!" My heart seizes, because that was me. Well that was a surprise.


	2. Ignis Grayson, 2 (REAPING)

Ignis Grayson, 2 (REAPING)

The scorching sunlight upon my back burns deep through my skin as I march along the dust road to the training center, where the swords await.

I do a sarcastic laugh as I think of what my future holds. This year is the year, my year. All I have to do is raise my hand.

I have been wielding swords since my first step, hence my natural ability to throw. That is my only escape from my merry family.

I'm not depressed; I just don't see how they are so happy! A smile never leaves there face, even when there starving. Ok, well I over exaggerate a little bit. Because if anyone isn't starving, it's my family. Ha.

As I head to the center, reminiscing my family. I stumble over a large stone, right in the middle of the road. I feel anger bubbling in my stomach. Who in the heck would place a rock right in the freaking road!?

My red hair falls in stringy lines over my face as a twig snaps behind me. Instinctively, my arm reaches for the small sword duos that aren't there. Gone for reaping day.

So I slowly, and might I add scarily turn to face the culprit. "You." I say simply, half relieved and half annoyed. It was Jedediah, a 16 year old boy who was up to volunteer next year, and always looked at me while practiced, envying my ability, I assume.

"Yes me." Was his reply. I choose to ignore his rude tone, stepping over the stone and continuing on my path. "Wait up!" He calls and I stop in my tracks. "What!?" I screech, very angrily.

"Can I walk with you to the Training place?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Jedediah! You know today is for volunteers only!"

"Fine, have it your own way, but with a temper like that, there's no way you'll win, I'll give you two days."

What is he saying? Was that his idea of a joke, or was it real criticism? Ugh. People, I hate people. And I know that sounds depressing, but it's entirely the truth.

"Goodbye Jedediah." I say before moving on. The training center is now within eyesight. It looks abandoned, the usual chattering of the crowd. Eager children awaiting their turn to be reaped.

Finally I will be able to take out my anger on someone. Killing seems just the way to do so.

"Well hello Missy!" Calls a built man I recognize as the other volunteer. I don't know his name. And I honestly don't care, because I would probably be the one to kill him. So I walk briskly past him and into the vast gym, filled with every weapon imaginable, and head straight to the wall of knives.

My choices are most definitely not limited, I have the choice of over 100 different knives and swords, small to long, thin and very much sharp.

My final choice is 2 dual swords, threaded with blue string on the handle. How good this would go in the arena. Too bad it'll stay here until I return.

I also, just for fun, grab a small, plain knife and stick it onto my belt that holds the duos

Last practice before the real thing. I make my way to the dummies that are set up with red painted targets on the stomachs and head.

First shot. I breath deeply, my hand lightly clasped around the knife thick, rubber grip. Shoot. Bulls-eye. Not that I am impressed, I only rarely do not get a perfect shot.

"Well. Well. Well." Says a gruff voice I recognize instantly as Illiane, my mentor.

"What is it Illi?" I asked, my face turning to a scowl. "I just wanted to say well done, though I could've done much better with it."

Is that a hint of humor? "Just remember, I'm the one with the weapons, k?" I snort.

"No worries." I can hear her grin in the tone of voice. "I need to practice." She takes my hint and quietly exits from the gym.

I jog to the dummies and jerk the knife out of their hold. I then pull out my two swords and angle them to the next dummy. Shoot.

One lands in the head, eyeball. Not a killing shot if taken care of, but pretty damaging. The next is right over the heart, neither on the goal, but that's what I intended.

"Someone looks a little dirty, ey?" Calls another voice. "Oh. My. God. Doesn't _anyone_ realize I am training!?"

"Oh relax Ignis!" That stupid boy. The one I am going to kill. I study my clothes, realizing they are mud splattered and torn, we can't have me looking like that at the reaping!

"Thanks for the info, Brainless." I laugh sadistically and stalk off to the girls dressing room, surrendering my weapons on the concrete floor.

"22530." I whisper my code name into the speaker and the door to my "room" opens, squeakily sliding against the ground. I settle on a dress. The ugliest dress I could find.

I hate dresses.

The dullest in the pile labeled REAPING DAY was a plaid, long sleeved one with buttons lining the cuffs and the middle torso. It had a thin string to tie around my waist.

"Done." I murmur to myself. I decide to let my hair be after I run a quick brush through it.

Just then the bell dings. "Shoot." I mutter because I haven't fit the right amount of practice in. I remember my weapons, lying on the floor.

I didn't say goodbye to my mother, father or twin sisters Elanora and Reyne. I feel little remorse. I will see them in the justice building. The sad thing is, only father knows I am volunteering today.

I leave the Center, trying not to look back. I brush off my worry and replace it with something more fierce. Anger. I think of all of the things this town has brought me and taken away.

When I finally reach the square I am feeling brave. Not even one person looks worried, seeing as we have a system for Careers.

Most are just here as a formality, even the escort Pixilen knows it.

I hum a tune I made during training.

_Follow my lead  
follow my lead  
Down the flowing river  
Meet me here  
Don't shed a tear  
My darling dear young baby._

__I don't know where it came from, a dream possibly. I clutch my token, a small silver button, in a fist. Which if pushed on hard enough, turns into a needle that could vaccinate somebody with a lethal dose of poison.

I study the surrounding members of my age group. I short, skinny girl with dark grown eyes like mine, but chocolate brown hair. Another plump girl, I know to be Graclyn.

I shudder, thinking of what would become of her had she volunteered.

And the girl next to me has a very mature look in her eyes. One that I can only guess has infinite wisdom. Though I know this to be untrue. This girl, has a twitch in her hand and doesn't stop fidgeting.

Which makes me for certain she is nervous.

I study the people, pointing out flaws and thinking of ways to improve them until the chiming voice of Pixilen rings through the microphone.

"Hello, lovely people of District 2! I am proud to announce that we are about to begin the reaping, now, like always, ladies shall be picked first." She smiles, showing pearly teeth that were hidden by frosty blue lip gloss.

She digs in the bowl for a mere second, already assuming the person whose name that slip belongs to will most undoubtedly not be going to the Arena.

"Quin Ellision." She calls quickly. "I volunteer!" I say fast. A smile spreading across my face. "Well then, it seems we have yet another volunteer, welcome to the stage uhm..?"

She stammers. "Ignis Grayson." I smile. This is what it takes to make me smile.

I have done it, my deed, I have volunteered.


	3. Blaze Reynolds, 6 (REAPING)

Blaze Reynolds, 6

"Fly birdie, fly birdie, up in the sky.

Smile beauty, beauty, don't let it die.

I am fine with you by my side,

nothing will harm us as we walk by.

Hand in hand, like its always been,

you and me together!

Nothing will part us, never to sever.

My sweet little angel."

The melody is almost embedded into my head as I repeat the words my mother once sang to

my 1 and a half year old sister, Haddie. She lets off a giggle that makes my smile widen.

"You are my angel baby, you know that, right?" She giggles so loud, it stirs my father, lying on a

few sheets on the far side of the room. "Father?" voice completely arouses him and he sits

up groggily, like a two year old and rubs his eyes. "I need to get prepared for the Reaping."

"Alright, alright." He stands on his feet and shuffles to the bed. "I'll keep an eye on Hadelyn." He

scoops her up and cuddles close to his chest. My feet manuever over the creaks in the floor as I

make my way to the dresser. Reaping day is the worst, tearing kids from there family only to

put them into a trap with murderous Careers hunting them down. Not only torture for them,

but torture to their families...

I choose a navy blue shirt waist dress with a bow going straight through the middle. Dashing. I

tie my platinum blonde hair in a twisted braid down my back. "You look beautiful Blaze." I turn

to face my father, and can see the pain etched on his face. "Hey." I smile and hug him tight, not

wanting to let go. "My sweet little angel." He murmurs. His hair smells like roses. "How did you

do your hair?" I ask, smirking. He laughs, strong and hearty. "Got your mothers sense of

humor... Lesley from the flower shop told me how." He buries his head in my hair. "Now, how

about we dress Haddie?" He twirls, and skips over to my sister in such a feminine way it makes

me giggle like I was a child again. "Oh dear, dear. Something needs to be done about that hair."

I tisk. Haddies hair is dirty-blonde and beautiful, I am absolutely jealous. It is shoulder length

and wavy to no end. Just like fathers. I have my mothers hair, blonde and straight. The only

thing I have to remember her by is the wedding band father presented her when he proposed.

I assume it cost probably a month salary. The rest, of course going to feed our family, its more

then she could've expected. Father picks out a lovely pink dress that stops just above Haddie's

lovely, chubby knees. It is decorated with all of the different varieties of flowers from District 6.

It puffs out at the waist and is far to fancy for my taste, but Haddie looks absolutely amazing in

it. I put her hair in a careful bun, using mothers old homemade pins to keep it together. Now

worn down, but still as beautiful as ever. We study what we have accomplished. Now that I

think about it, she kind of looks like a ballerina. I sometimes see it on the news the Capitol

makes us watch. "Hmmm." I say, placing my finger on my lips. Just then, I here the distant wail,

telling the residents of 6 it is time. I swing Haddie around my waist and glide to the door. Just

then do I realize that father is still dressed in his pajamas. His hair is ruffled. "Oh goodness! Get

dressed dad! You could get arrested for not being there on time!" I usher him inside to his

dresser. "You guys run along. I'll meet you there." He slams the door in his face. "Daddys in

trouble." I murmur to a giggling Haddie. "Well, lets go." I say and we walk down the gravel road

heading toward the town square.

"But please , just hold Hadelyn until my father gets here." The man with gray, frizzled

hair stares at me suspiciously. "Why is he not here already?" Buds in his wife . "He

needed to get dressed, her over slept. " The Helders are the only family, or person other than

my father or Haddie that I can openly talk to. "Alright, hand'er over, this is all for your mother

you know, I still owe her." I can tell by his tone of voice that he dislikes my father still. I never

learned about the fued between them, but he actually cares about me and Hadelyn. "Thank you

very much sir." I nod. "Call me Frankie." He winks and I am off. Going to get my finger zapped,

just to make sure were here, you know, the usual. I am in line, when a finger taps me lightly on

the shoulder. I turn to face a boy that I don't know. He has shaggy, brown hair and deep blue,

handsom eyes. And clear, flawless face. "I'm Shane." I turn away, hiding the blush. "Whats it

to you?" I snap, and the grin immediantly grows bigger. He smells of cherry blossoms. "My dad

Ferrel Grosen, the victor, the mentor, whatever you wish to call him." I gasp, involuntarily.

"Well, uhm, hope you don't get picked." I feel like saying another snide remark, but can't think

of any. "Puhlease, my names been in the 5 times." Where is father? I force myself to turn away

and search the crowd, unable to find snorts, blowing the hair out of his face.

"Cool, now, I need to go, if you'll stop talking." I rush to the desk, prick my finger and walk away.

I don't know what happened. Why can't I talk? I refuse to admit I have a crush on him.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman! I am Fayah Macmillan, your escort! I am proud to be so too!"

She smiles fakely and flutters her overly long eyeslashes. "So, as I uphold the tradition of

Rockie Tealmen, our former escort, I will choose the boy tribute first." She goes over to the

boys bowl and digs a name out of the bowl. Bowls. Bowls. Bowls. Everything. Is. Bowls. Life is a

giant dome we're stuck in, no freedom. The bowls we eat, the bowls that hold our future. I

am struck out of my trance by the calling of a name from the microphone. "Shane Grosen, oh

what a joy, a victors child, maybe the odds will be in his favor." She smiles. I glare t him and feel

bitter sweet. He thought he wouldn't be called. They, we all know its rigged. "Now for the

ladies." I am only very little nervous. Where is father? I search among the crowd and fail to find

him. "Our female tribute for the 89th annual Hunger Games is... Blaze Reynolds." I gasp. Hearing

name pronounced over the speaker. "Oh god, no way." I mutter, panicking. My legs step

forward as I proceed, shakily to the stage. "Our tributes for the Hunger Games!" Calls Fayah.

My hand is held up like I won something, though everything has been taken away from me.

In one heart beat. I search the crowd for my sister and father, laying my eyes upon a fretful

sight. Haddie in Frankies arms, seemingly oblivious to the sight before her. Where is father?


	4. Logan Ismene 4 (REAPING)

Logan Ismene, 4 (REAPING)

"Yes father, today is the Reaping day!" I practically yell. He jumps out of bed, in only his boxers.

"Not one damn person ever told me it was today, even you!" He is angry. Trying to intimidate

me I assume. But I am not intimidated by anyone. "I told you every day for a month! How in hell

could you forget something this damn important? You are a victor for crying out loud!" I push

him to the window, showing him the crowds outside making there way to the square. "Shit!

What time is it Logan?" He runs his hands through his hair. "8:20." I reply evenly. "Shit. Crap.

Damnett! I needed to be there at 8! I am so screwed, where is your mother?" He calls,

struggling to put on pants. "Gone already. She left with Meg like 45 minutes ago." I smile.

"Suit and tie, dad, really?" I smirk and throw him a bottle of cologne from off his night-stand.

"Your volunteering, right?" He asks, throwing me a look that could only be classified as

resentment. I nod immediantly. This was my time to shine. I'm the only one in my family who

hasn't won the Games other than Megan, who is only 5. "Well, what are you doing!? Get the

hell outta here, your gonna be late!" Father shoves me out of his room and slams the door

in my face. "God Damnit dad!" I yell banging the door with my fist. I am so glad I am

volunteering. I sweep a hand through my shaggy brown hair and gaze at myself in the wall

mirror. With grass-green eyes and pale, almost translucent skin. I have to admit I look dashing.

I am ready now. I race down the Victors Village parkway and in minutes am standing down in

the town square. Waiting in line. "Nice muscles." Calls someone from behind my back.

"Well. Well. Well. Claire Grayson." I face the girl with dark brown wavy hair and a dazzling smile

only few in District four had. Her green eyes blazed into my eyes. I am far beyond her

flirtation, so I play right back. "Well someones looking as pretty as ever, aren't we?" I smile and

wink. "I heard your volunteering, I'll root for you allllll the way." She smiles and shakes her

head, making her hair swing and flow. "Maybe when I get back we can hang." I say, turning

around and making her blush. I buzz my finger and move to my age grup, confidence holding me

up straight. I am excited. Ecstaticed even. Butterflies are melting my stomach. I am determined

to come back here. I will win. "Hey Logan!" Calls Nate, my best friend. "Hey man, whats up?" I

don't really feel like talking. "Nothing, dads got a broken knee, he was down on the docks and a

crate of fish fell on it." He sighed, pointing to his father, held up by wooden homeade crutches.

"Poor guy, eh well." I shrug. "I heard you were volunteering." He get suddenly quiter. "Yah." I

mutter, patting him on the shoulder. "Its sokay though, I have full intentions to come back her

alive." I laugh half-heartedly. I didn't even here th escort, Melody Mafol start speaking. She was

already on the part where we watch th video "All the Way from The Capitol." Haha. Just get on

with it, Please. I disregard the video and sink into my own thoughts. _What will the arena be like? _

_Will I really win? Are my parents angry? I was also the only one to volunteer in the family? My _

_mom didn't talk to me this morning and neither did Meg. Should I really volunteer? _I snap out of

my thoughts, realizing I am shaking. I realize the girl tribute is already up there. I gaze sadly at

her. She really is beautiful. It'll be hard when she dies. I laugh, I have never seen this chick in my

life. Yes. I am _totally _going to be sad when she dies. She is shivering, and not from the cold. I can

see she is fighting to hold tears back, gazing at the crowd thinking; _Isn't anyone going to _

_volunteer? _Haha. No. This might be a Career district but it isn't as official as 1 or 2. "Kenton

Sastox." Calls Melody. He begins to make his way up onto the makeshift stage. He has blonde

hair and se green eyes, that look so fear-filled it makes me shudder. I hesitate, beginning to

raise my hand, then immediantly slam it down on my thigh. _Am I ready? _I can't shake the

thought of my limp body, falling to the muddy grass, dagger in my back. But I need to keep the

line of victors going. No matter how it ends up. No matter if I die. I quickly find my mother and

Meg sitting quietly on the stage. She nods. "Well, District 4, these are your tributes!" Melody

calls quickly. "No. No!" I call out and step forward. Immediantly, a path is formed for me. _They _

_know I was volunteering. _I think. "Who, may I ask are you?" Melody look annoyed, her green,

curly hair falling loose to her sides. She quickly pins it back up into a bun. Not as fancy as her

former one but more than any of the girls here. "Hello?" She calls again. "I... want to volunteer."

I shiver. "Well, why didn't you say so before, I thought 4 was going volunteerless for a season,

come then!" She ushers me up with her long fingers. Kentons eyes fill with relief as he steps

from the stage and barely condmens himself from running back to his former position. "What is

your name, dear?" Melody asks. "Uhm. Yes, my name, I suppose you need to know that!" I

force a smile. "Logan Ismene." I manage a confident smile. "Hmmm? Are you in any relation to

Vincent and Kalen Ismene?" She looks genuinily curious. "Yes, Ma'am, I am there son." I just

hold back tears. I realize this was a mistake, I am not ready for this. "Well, District 4. tributes,

shake hands now, come on!" She smiles huge. "Well. Maybe this'll be fun." I flash a fake smile

to the other tribute. "Maybe." She doesn't smile as she replies.


	5. Kahra Carrow, 3 (REAPING)

Kahra Carrow, 3 (REAPING)

"Mavis!" I laugh. She is puling my dark brown hair out of their two braids. She tosses the

ribbons onto my lap as she re-assembles my hair. "What are you doing?" I ask. "Well... You'll

seem I just wanna try something. " I hold still so she can finish quickly. We sit for minutes like

that, my back tickling from her hands moving quickly. When suddenly she says; "Are you

nervous Kay?" I turn to face her, shaking my hair from her grasp and it falls loosly to my sides. "I

am always nervous." I give her a knowing smile and pull her into a hug. My best friend. Its just

us. And we will be okay if we keep it that way. "Now. Can you put my hair back the way it

was?" I ask, facing away from her again. "Sure. Then we can get ready we have to look

gorgeus!" She laughs. "Yes, just in case." I crack a smile. After my hair is succesfully

pulled in my normal style, the blue eye-matching ribbons in their place, we turn to my

closet. "So may clothes!" She is amazed. I feelpathetic. I have such a great life, my father is the

mayor of 3, so I have almost everything I could want. While she lives in the poorer part of town.

I still remember th day we met...

_I pull the blue drench coat over my thick white sweater. When I open th door, a rush of cold air _

_meets me. It is pouring rain. I look up to the clouds and wish I wouldn't have to leave the safety _

_of my own hom. I have the medicine basket clutched tight in my hand. It heals cuts and costs_

_a fortune, my father sometimes uses it on me when I scrape my knees. But today I must_

_deliver it to a child, only 2. who hit his head on a rock. I must hurry. There is no time to waste. I_

_am soaked as soon as I step out. My destination is close, so I race to it, oblivious to the mud of_

_the puddles soaking my afce and clothing. When I reach it I knock lightly on the door. A_

_worried looking mother opens it and ushers me inside. One glance at the child up on the_

_table and I am close to fainting. He is a sickly pale and his chest moves slowly up and down._

_So distinct I must concentrate to see it. "Oh my Goodness!" I rush over to him and sweep his hair_

_out of his tiny face. His eyes are closed. The cut is oozing pus and looks infcted. But thats what_

_this medicine is for, healing. Yes. I can fix him. I take a vile out and struggle a few seconds_

_to unscrew the lid. My fingers expertly apply the medicine and instantly, the infected would_

_is nothing but a slight scratch. I child wearily opens his eyes and sits up. "Mama!" He starts to_

_cry and the woman who opened the door rushes over and sweeps him up into her arms. "He_

_seems alright." I say and head back for the door. "Thank you!" Comes the sudden reply_

_of a girl in the corner I hadn't notcied. "Your welcome, you're Mavis, right?" She nods wearily. _

_"We should talk again! I'll see you at school." I give her a warm smile. She must be so relieved._

_Her brother is safe. _

I snap out of the trance and see Mavis has chosen an outfit for herslef. It is the pink and purple

one I bought for a banquet last summer. It is checker and has a thick, dramatic tie going

through the waist line. "Wow, Mavis, that looks gorgeous on you!" I exclaim. I also pick a dress

out. It is blue and gold, it looks like a galaxy of swirls and stars. It is my favirote. I only wear

it for very special occasions. "Are you ready?" I ask. She nods solmnly. SO we entwine arms and

skip to the square. Just like any other day.

Our fingers are buzzed in and we stand in our age group, side by side. "I wonder who its gonna

be?" I whisper to Mavis. Together we study the group of girl that are in our sights. "Maybe that

one?" Mavis says, pointing to a tall, slim girl with black hair. "Possibly." I nod, she seems smart.

I spot my father in his place on stage. His hair is slicked back and he is wearing a blakc suit. He

winks at me and smiles, revealing his white teeth. My mother sits next to him, clutching his

hand. I love them so much. More than anyone.

Our escort is on stage now. I take in Jamiahs outfit. Her dark skin is flecked with gold

No doubt Capitol implanted. Her eyes are also golden. She wear a dark blue cardigan dressed

with flowers and bows. Over doing it for my taste. I think her outift over until she says

it is time to 'reap'. "Our girl tribute is..." She fumbles with the paper clumsily, almost dropping

it. "Ma-Mavis? Payson." It takes m a moment to realize who was called. Then I

glance at the horrified look upon my best friends face, the look on my fathers face

as she takes a step forward. I strike my hand in front of her. "No...No!" I look crazy.

I hug her tightly and pull her back to look at me. "No. You- Can't." I stutter, anguished.

"I- I have to." She has a look of realization, of confusion. "No, I will." It is more of a question.

But I already know the answer. She has to many people who would be affected.

Her four year old brother, her mother, her sisters, her aunts, her uncles. I have my parents.

I mean less to this District than her. Plus, I don't think I could live without her.

I step forward. I hold my heasd high and declare; "I volunteer. My name is Kahra Carrow.

Daughter of the Mayor, best friend- of- of Mavis." My voice faulters on the last few words.

Yet no-one seems to notice. I walk up to stage, and gaze to Mavis, her eyes are

puffy and red as she tries to hide the tears streaming down her face. I will win.

For everyone. That is my only choice.


	6. Vaneselle Vetrix, 9 (REAPING)

Vaneselle Vitress, 9 (REAPING)

"Opal," I smile. She is wearing a one of the bridal dresses from Banders Bridal. It sounds fancier

than it is. There is 2 wedding dresses to choose from, a traditional white, flowing gown. Or

Magenta simple dress, more like what one would wear for a reaping. She chose the simpler one,

partly because it was less used and partly because she was a simple woman. Never the less, she

mad the dress turn it to something resmbling Cinderellas gown. It dazzled when she put it on. I

struggled to hold back the jealousy the was burning inside of me. I did, but only because it was

her day. Today was her least day of freedom, tommorow she was getting married to Hal Farrell.

I have known him since I cold remember and to be honest, he is the sweetest man I have ever

known. Always putting others before himself. So unlike myself. I couldn't do that. Not in a milion

years, other than maybe for a starving child. It is my mothers fault. Her shrilly voice ringing in my

ears, always telling me "things I shall have to improve if I was to ever be married". I roll my eyes

to my own thoughts. "You're not going to leave me, are you Opal?" I ask, but I am afraid I might

already know the answer. "Nesse, Hal and I, we get assigned a house tommorow. "Your leaving

me with mother!?" I start to cry and I can feel a soft hand on my shoulder. "I'll never really leave

you, you know that." She tries to put on a smile, but even through my streaming blurry eyes I

can see she is hurt. "So all I have is mother? Now that Jen is married too?" I slouch my sholder

and sit on an old rocking chair in the corner of the room. "And father." She whispers from

across the room. "Father is _never _here! And in all honesty, I don't think I could put up with

mother, every single day!" Tears start to form again as I think of it. "Stop it. Stop it! Vaneselle,

today is _my day. _No matter who's day it is, you always find a way to make it about yourself!" Her

pale, perfectous skin is turning a bright red I had never seen before. "Its not my fault and you

_know _it isn't!" I screech right back. "Maybe it is! Maybe you are _just that selfish!_" I am shocked

by what she just said. It makes me almsot want to shrivel up and die right in this very chair. Opal

storms out leaving me puffy eyed in the corner, to think. We have aways had the best

relationship, and no matter what things I did, she always found a place in her heart to

understand me. But now she just broke, she has held it in for so long, I suppose she just burst.

Finally, after what feels like an hour, I find the strength to stand up. My muscles ache and I

stretch my hands high above my head. My bare feet shuffle across the wooden floor. Just as I

am about to nter the kitchen, my foot gets caught on a piece of wood and I feel the splinter

enter my skin. "Crap!" I nearly yell. "What is it_ now, _Vanaselle?" Calls mother from the table in

the kitchen. "Just a splinter mother, its nothing." I hol back the screams in my head. "How many

times have I told you to pick up your feet when your walking?" She sighs. I sit on the rotting

floor and carefully pull the spike of wood out. Blood drips out slowly, and I fast cover it with my

hand. "Mother, can maybe grab me a cotton ball?" I call. I here the creaking of her chair as she

gets up.

I'm not your slave Vaneselle. Goodness." The cotton ball hits me square in the face and I assume

she did that on purpose. "Thanks," I manage. "Get dressed." She says. "What for, the wedding

isn't until tommorow." I ask dubiously. "I swear Vaneselle, its Reaping Day, for crine out loud!" I

gasp at her reply. Was it really today? I hadn't even noticed. I lunge for my room. I don't feel

any pride in calling it my room now that it isn't Opal's too. I make my own small revenge by

wearing Opal's old, brown reaping dress. It had sleeves that cut at the forearms and was

dotted with little off-white daisies. Hmmm. She might be mad, good. "Lets get going, now!" Calls

mother from the kitchen, where I can her her struggle to put her sewing away. A gift from my

for her birthday. Though I don't know why anyone would want to get her a gift, when she is so

undeserving. "Im coming," I say, noticing her sudden silence. I jump up from the floor and dash

to the door. (Hey that Rhymes!) I tread as far ahead from mother as I could, , to get away from

her retched breath and pale, sun burnt skin. She gets it from not being out enough, I can assume.

Her days are spent lounging on an old rocking chair that came with the one in our room and either

sewing or knitting endless scarfs that are piled in an unused cabinet. When I reach the square it

feels cold, although it is the middle of summer. Maybe I am just nervous, I am _always _nervous

though. I make my way to the Peacekeepers table so they can check me in. My family

must not be nervous since the stakes aren't as high this year. I am the only person that is young

enough to have my name in. Opal turned 19 a couple months ago. And in all honesty, I am kind of

scared to be in there all alone. I don't try to make everything about myself, its an instict.

What if dad decides to move out and mother says I am no use to her? Then what. Off in the

streets until I'm wed, or worse until I am dead. The word dead rings in my mind. I am so

afraid. But ir looks like my selfishness has ruined my realtionship with my best friend, Oh Opal.

"Welcome District 6, I am your escort Yolanda." She nods, as if expecting applause. Uhhh No.

She sends two of us to our death every year. She is the most despised woman ever to set foot

on our soil. I hate her even more than my mother. I hate anything that has any relevance to

the Capitol more than my mother. No one claps. "Well then." She looks a little down now

that she realises no-one likes her. "Lets choose our tributes, shall we?" She rummages

deep into the bowl I recognize as the girls. "The female tribute is... hmm lets see, Vaneselle

Vitress!" I do nothing as I hear my name being called from the speaker. I do not know how else

to react to this. A path is immediantly cleared for me. I get a few shoves toward the stage as I

begin my journey. It seems to take a thousand years, of eyes boring into my skull. Each of the

owners wandering, how will she react? I am a moving statue. I can barely focus enough to suck in

a breath. All I can think is; _My god. My god. It's me. No it cannot. But it is. My god. My god. _

When I reach the steps, I freeze. "Come on, dear!" Yolanda seems impatient. I hate her.

She is not the one being led to certain death. I stand on the stage now, straight faced. "Lets move

on, shall we?" She walks over to the boys bowl, her heels making sonds that seem to vibrate

my skull. I spot a bee, over a girls head in the first row. Everything is slow motion and I swear

I can see the wings flap back and forth. "Rendal Taylor!" Immediantly I spot an astounded looking

boy about 3 rows back.

He looks around as if asking _Did they just say that? _Well, it is bound

to happen to someone. I mean, it happened to me. He puts on a little kids version of a brave face.

He can be no more than 13. He proceeds to the stage with small steps. I try to smile at him, but

find it nearly impossible. I am a tribute in the Hunger Games, so is he, and we are most

undoubtly being led to certain death.


	7. Carmen Calder, 1(REAPING)

Karmen Calder, 1

"Seriously Tamara, give it." I say, trying to snatch my sword back. She lets out the girliest laugh,

I have trouble believing it belongs to her. She is tall and muscular, but in a feminine way.

With beautiful, bright green eyes and chocolate brownhair with ringlets trailing down

her back. "I have to practice!" I screech. "For what? Your not volunteering." She laughs again.

"Is anyone volunteering this year?" I ask, my voice turning serious. "I think Leila is, but you know

her, she won't do it in a million years." There's the laugh again. "When is Emma getting here?"

She stares longingly at the door. "What, my company isn't enough." I have lame jokes, but I

can't help it. "Soon." I say when she doesn't laugh. "Wanna throw?" She offers, not taking my

reply as necesarry before standing and walking about a foot to the throw line. She pulls my

sword and tosses it lightly into the dummy, whooping in victory at her bulls eye. "I can do _so _

much better than that." I laugh half-heartedly and grab a twin sword from the shelf and also

a long, samurai sword. "Take _this." _I take careful aim and shoot. My breath hitches as the

swords whizz through the air, time is still. "Yes!" I screech as the long sword hits the stomach

and th knife lodges smack in the forehead. "Wanna see something crazy?" Called Emma from

behind our backs. "Sure, beat that!" I am still happy over my victory. "Uhm, No. It has nothing

to do with throwing." She spreads her arms out beside her. "I'm confused." Says Tamara

dubiously. "You guys are hopeless, its my dress. Its a new dress for Reaping day." She sighs

I am not one to fancy dresses, I don't even look good in them. With my tall muscular build.

Emma on the other hand is the shortest of the three. She is about 5"7 and has no visible

muscles, but don't judge her, she can do more pull ups than either of us. Tamara and Emma,

appeareance like, look similiar. The both have bright green eyes and curly hair. Though Emmas

is more of waves that she always keeps in a braid, like me. The dress she is bragging is green

with white polka dots, resembling her eyes. "Pretty." Is all I can manage as a compliment before

I say; "Shouldn't you only get a reaping dress on the day you volunteer?" I feel a pang of

jealousy. She comes from a wealthy and caring family, she does have many things to brag

about, including dresses. I, on the other hand having nothing to show other than my dull

gray "Community Home" clothes and my black, skin tight training attire that we are all assigned.

"Oh, that reminds me, Max says he is looking for you." She says with a mischteif glow in her

eyes. "Oh, shut up Emma. What- Its not like you've never had a boyfriend!" I laugh, thinking

of all the teary eyed exes. Max and I, on the other hand, have known achothers since, well I

can't even remember. We grew up in the community home together. I rush outside and into

the welcoming, buff arms of my boyfriend. "Hey." He greets me with a peck on the lips. He

stops to wipe his curly locks out of his face. "You want to get going?" He asks, as he looks

down at my outfit, noticing I am ready for the Reaping already.

"'m sick of this place." He says as we walk down the paved road. "I feel like it should've

been my year to volunteer, only I can't." He sighs heavily. "Why not?" I say, oblivious to the

obvious answer. "You." Is all Max replies. "You can go if you want." I back away, suddenly

defensive. "I don't want to." I sigh in defeat. We pick up our pace as we here the distant'sound

of the horn in the Town Square. He whistles the tune I recognize as Down By The Waterside.

_The wind is blowing,_

_Cross the seas,_

_The sun is waiting,_

_for just you and me,_

_I whistle to the air,_

_as it weeps across my skin,_

_Oh how We love that ocean breeze._

"I really love that song." I murmur, lying my head against his shoulder. "A person named

Killian is volunteering today." He says, out of the blue. "Well so is LEila, but I doubt she-"

HE cuts me off with a slow kiss that makes my heart beat a mile a minute. "Just. Stop. Talking.

Carms." He backs away, a smirk dancing across his lips. "Oh-You-Ugh." So this is what

speechless is. Ha. We reach the square with little time to spare and I spot my friends already

there. How? I do not know. "Goodbye darling." He winks and heads off to the boys section.

I step in line, squeezing next to Emma and Tamara. "What'd he say?" Emma, what a snoop.

I love her anyways. "Just the usual..." I smile. "Did he propose?" she asks, astonished. My heart

jumps. "No way! We just kissed, thats all, gosh guys." I frown now. A person clears

there throat from on stage. She is Vivianna Parlour. "Ooh. Okay, so its working now, love?" Her

face goes from confusion to embaressment the second she notices the microphone was on.

"Yes, well. Welcome, District 1!" She shouts, her voice ringing across the mass of people. "As

you all very well know, it is time to pick out tributes for the 89th annual Hunger Games, now I

will announce the girl tribute first."Her fingers shake the tiniest bit as she pulls a slip from

the girls bowl, her graceful fingers sliding open the envelope. "Hmmmm. Carmen Calder." Her

voice is like crystals, tingling my sensations until I am struck by a bolt of lighting. My heart seizes

as I recognize my name being said. My first instinct is looking over to Leila, in the 18 section.

Her head is hanging lowm hair in stringy lines concealing her face. She isn't volunteering,

meaning I am the one tht has to step on the stage. Oh crap. I place a brave, yet subtle smirk

on my face as I make my way on the stage. _Hang on. Hang on. _

I stand, looking over the crowd in my uniform. I catch sight of Max, his face is pale

and he looks horrified. I can almost see the tears in his eyes. I am scared to. But it must be

worse for him. I might never give him another night again. Never stare into his eyes or tell him

that I love him and that he is mine. Never. Unless 23 other people die in the arena. I control

my shaking body as she pulls a name out of the boys. _Don't do it Max. Please. _I silently

beg him not to volunteer. "Jared Bowler." She cries and I see Maxes hand fly up.

But it isn't his voice to say I volunteer first, it was Killians. I almost faint with relief as he rushes

up to the stage. Max behind him. Uh Oh. Max is with him. "Excuse me, young man." Vivianna

looks confused as to why there are two boy tributes on the stage. "We both want to volunteer."

Max pipes in. I meet his gaze and shake my head no, fastly. "I an afraid only one of you may-"

"Yes I knoe, but that is the love of my life and I will do whatever it takes to protect her!" Cries

Max as he reaches toward me only to be smacked harshly by a Peacekeeper. The head trainer

wals onto the stage unannounced. "Killian is the registered volunteer, Max, go back." He ushers

Max into the crowd and I am entirely overwhelmed with happiness. "District One, our tributes!"


	8. Madison Brookes, 4 (REAPING)

Madison Brookes, 4 (REAPING)

I hold the dagger in my whitened knuckles as I fight the tears welling in my

eyes. "So. You are, leaving me. Of course. What could I expect from you?"

I ask rhetorically. "Maddie, you _know _I love you." He grabs my shoulders tenderly.

But I pull back, hiding my blushing face. "You really want me to cry don't you?" I laugh

and quickly brush a stray tear. My light brown, wavy hair hangs loosly over my shoulders.

"No, why would I-" He begins, but I stop him. "No. I just thought you loved me." I sigh, my

heart beating fast. "I just can't deal with this pain." Jared blinks with his beautiful sea-blue

eyes and long, full lashes. "God. I hate it when you do that." I step back more, my brown

training boots hit full force against the concrete. "What, you can't deal with is losing me."

I realize. "Oh, you guessed." He averts my eyes. "I need to leave this place Jared." Again

I am close to tears as I clutch my hand to my chest, around the seashell necklace.

"You know, you suck at harsh goodbyes." I cringe as his rough palm slides gently across my

cheek, then back again. "I'm sorry." He murmurs, pulling me into a hug. "Sokay." Is all

I can manage before his lips crash into mine, pulling me into a passionate kiss. Not the

goodbye I was expecting. I melt into him, feeling his abs through his training uniform.

We stay in eachothers arms until he breaks the silence by saying something that

startles me. "How in the _world_ could I let go of _that! _When you get back, I'll be waiting." I jerk

away from him, a smile spreading across my thin, pink lips. "You mean it!" I feel joy.

Seeping through my veins making me relax so much, I almost let the dagger fall.

"Of _course _I mean it. Now go show me that beautiful dress you've been bragging about.

I waltz happily to the restroom with my duffel bag in hand. I turn once to see Jared waving

the dagger in the air as a goodbye. 2 years of bliss will not end with me going to the arena.

I am positive our love will remain strong. I keep that thought in my head as I slip on my

blue, flowing dress. It is simple with an elegant ring to it. My brown hair tied into a

perfect, flawless waterfall braid. Courtesy of my mother. I decide I'll miss them.

Mother and Father. They were so good to me. I remember how mother didn't like

it when Zach asked me to be the Volunteer this year. I also remember hearing her

sobbing in her bedroom at night until father had to move to the couch to actually get

to sleep. I walk out of the restroom and nearly bump into Jaredm who was standing so

close to the door, I thought he could hear my heartbeat. "Perve." I joke. slapping him lightly

on the chest past him and to the sword area. "You're good with swords." I say, picking

a silverly blue polished one off of the large rack and handing it to him, picking one

up for myself as well. "Teach me." I demand. He throws it with such force, so quickly

that I am sure he is going to miss. But when I find the sword lodged in the bulls-eye,

I gasp. "You try." He steps back to give me space. I pull my hand back, grasping the sword

so tight, my palm turns a sickly white, sweat forming on it as well. _Here Goes. _I say to

myself. I swing the sword forward and it lodges itself on the targets fingertips at an odd angle.

"Shit." Is all I say. "Don't worry." He comes up and wraps his arms around my waist. "How can

you go from breaking up with me to loving me all over in a second?" I a-+, it is not sarcastic.

He just shrugs and I have the feeling that if I die in the arena, he will move on quickly.

"I think its time to go, babe." He murmurs and grasps my hand, leading me toward the exit. I

reluctantly follow because this time when he holds my hand, I feel absolutely nothing.

I stand at the very rear of my group, rubbing my sweating palms together nervously.

Because I _am _nervous. But I have no doubt I will volunteer. I feel myself shaking

like crazy and have to force my body to stand still by straining my muscles so much

that they become sore. "You okay?" The person next to me asks dubiously. "Yep."

I pop the P and smirk. "You- You're the one volunteering, aye?" She asks, her straw-berry

blonde hair swirling around her shoulders. "Whats it to you?" I snap. The girl gives me

a snobby look and turns away. Just as I start to think of other things besides this Reaping,

a woman calls something from the stage. "Well, isn't this pleasent, soooo many children

today, it is my pleasure to see you all!" Calls the sprinkly voice. Melody, the escort

walks over to the center mic and taps the mic in place. Her green high heels shuffle

across the concrete and to the girls bowl before she says; "Well, ladies, you turn."

She plucks a name quickly out of the bowl, wanting to get it over, I guess. "Juliadonna

Marcos." She yells, making half the kids cover there ears in fright. The girl who was

talking next to me goes pale. I don't know why though since she knows I am volunteering.

Perhaps I wasn't as clear as I should've been. But then she gives me a look as to say; "You

said you would, nows your chance!" I raise my hand half-precausiously and in a bold voice shout

"I volunteer!" Everyones eyes snap in my direction, including Jared. Wow. He looks as happy

as a deer. I cast my glance over the crowd as I step to the stage. This is it, my moment to shine.

I straighten my posture and as I stand next to Melody, I feel like a victor already. She leaves

my side to pick out of the boys bowl. I feel myself holding back tears, again. The boy who

volunteers takes a moment to say it. But when I see him, he reminds me instantly of Jared.

The same hair and eyes.A little more buff, but still, a spitting image. His name is Logan

Ismene and I can tell he is frightened, trying his best to ignore it. "Well, lets give it

up for our District 4 tributes!" A roaring aplause comes after and we are sent to wait in

the Justice building. Now Is My Time To Shine


	9. Michaela McCoy, 7 (REAPING)

Micky Dawn- 7

The wind wisps across my face as I tread down the dusty road. My hands shoved deep in my

pockets. I don't know how I get there, but I end up at the little shack I call my hiding spot

It has a lone, abandoned rocking chair in the corner of the one room "house". I found it

when I was seeking a hiding spot a few years ago while playing hide and go seek with my best

friend, Mark. He has dirty blonde hair and I always look up to him, literally. He is like a giant.

I swear he's the tallest dude in our school. I smile as I remember his bright, sea-blue eyes and

sweet smile. I sit down on the rocking chair and it creaks with the weight. I settle back and

pull a small, dust-covered book. Peter and the Weeping Willow Tree. I suppose it might be

from before. Panem, because it has the name of no authors I recognize. J.L Rupert. And I am

sure that A Weeping Willow exists somewhere between 2 and 4. Lost in my thought, I do not

notice the irregular creak of the shifting building until the source taps me once, and lightly on

the shoulder. I jolt out of my seat nimble and stand tall. "Ohmi..." I stop mid sentence. It was

only Mark.

"Gosh. You scared me half to death! You... You-"

"Love me sooooo much?"

He smirks and hugs me quickly. "You want to go for a quick dip?" He asks. I know exactly

what he wants, so I nod quickly. Swimming. My only freedom. One thing Mark and I have in

common, is our love to swim. We could swim for hours and hours, and still be tireless.

It might sounds strange, hm? Two Sevvies (Haha, Get it Michaela?) swimming. Acting

like they were from four. My mother always jokes that I belong in that district.

But truth is I love it here, with the constant chugging of freight trains and the lull of them

crossing the tracks. Here I was safe. I jog after Mark as we head up into the woods. We have

made a habit of finding the one section of the fence that isn't lit for 10 minutes every hour.

Energy problem maybe but I am glad they have it. I wouldn't know the joy of wading in the

cool water without it. I walk along the fence, careful to keep a safe enough distance

from the electrified wires. Mark is still up jogging, he has taken my bag and is holding it santa

Claus style. When we reach the fence we hear the hum is still on. I look quizzically at Mark.

But he has the same reaction. It should've stopped working 7 minutes ago. He mouths the

single word that takes my mind and jumbles it together so all I can feel is the dread, dark

and fast, crawling across my body. I am terrified of Reapings. My Uncle Benedict McCoy was

reaped when he was 15 and died in the Bloodbathe, I was only 2. But I have heard countless

stories and the Capitol has even aired his Games as re-runs. I sigh as I relent. "Of course they

charged the whole fence for reaping, so no-one skips." He figures. "Yes, of course." I turn

over my heel and shuffle back, slowly toward the city. "No-No! Wait, Mick." He walks up

to me slowly and puts a dazzling smile on his face. His hands are tight behind his back.

"Happy Birthday!" He screeches, and holds out a square box, wrapped in old newspaper.

"Oh Mark, you shouldn't have." I say, but hugrily tear the package. Inside is a small, twine

anklet. It is embroided with the initials M.D.C ,Michaela Dawn McCoy. My full name.

I am close to tears as I bend down, right on the road and put it on. "Oh Mark." I cry and pull

him into a long lasting hug. "It's Beautiful."

He is the best artist ever. I am ecstaticed. "I'll meet you in the Square, ok?" He pulls away and

skips off, leaving me behind in dust. I slowly make my way back to the slightly larger shack

I call home, which holds my 12 year old brother Caleb. Who is probably out playing soccer

or some other stpid sport. To be honest, if he got reaped, I would do nothing. Partly

because he is annoying and partly because he would have a better chance at winning,

what with his "likable" personality and his athletical abilities. I have books. And trust me,

if I could win the games by reading them, I would win. Haha. I laugh to myself as I pick

a few dresses from my drawer. Either a dull pink or a navy blue, knee length with flowers.

I choose the flowery one. I look at the old wristwatch on my arm. Only 15 minutes

until the Reaping begins, how am I supposed to meet Mark in time? I glance the room and

look for signs of my brother. he has left a plaid shirt strewn across the floor. I assume he is in

the square already. I sigh and quickly tie my hair in a waterfall braid. The brown trails down

my back. I look into the mirror

and notice my eyes are a bright blue, signaling I am nervous. I feel nervous, the flutters

in my stomach only increase as I take a step closer to town square. When I reach it I am met

with those same blue eyes that had scared me in the house. Only they were warm and

kind. He was standing right on the outside of the crowd, hands in his dirty dress pants.

"Don't you look hansom?" I tease and he laughs. glancing to the side before half-dragging

me to the check-in. In minutes too soon, it is time to depart and head to seperate sides.

He gives me a dazzling smile and strides to his position. He is confidate he won't be picked.

But I am not so sure, even if my name had only been in there 3 times, his in there 4.

I sigh as I step into line. I am confidant I will not be picked. By the time I finish thinking,

Glow-Worm is on the stage. So, ok, her real name is Gloavia, but Glow-Worm fits her white

and silky attire perfectly. From her tall hair that can support its own weight, to her stilletios

are a perfectious white. I sigh as she begins her normal speech. _A privelege to be living under_

_this kind of care, yada yada. We are so lucky. Yah so lucky to give2 kids to the Capitol to be_

_slaughteres, sooooo lucky. "_Our girl tribute is;" She fishes a single name out of the bowl.

I scan the crowd so I could see the girl tributes reaction, but the name she called out was

not expected, nor in anyway predictable. "Michaela McCoy!" She shouts. I am frozen in

time. My feet don't move, even as I command them too. Paralyzed. I feel myself shivering

with terror. I couldn't even consider that I could die in the Games. It is inevitable now.

My feet start working, and I think of h0ow Mark or Caleb would act in a situation like this

one. Confident steps, no sign of fear. I check things off of the list. Stop shivering. I command,

and for some unknown reason, it works. I an up on stage now, glaring down upon the

relieved look of the girls. Angry because they don't show worry for me. But also

understanding how they feel, how I would like to be one of them. My eyes find Marks.

He has a straight face, but his blazing blue eyes are etched with the deepest pain I could

imagine. The pain of losing someone you love so much. I stare at my mother, she has no

emotion. This is how it always is with her. I hope she can care for Caleb when I am gone,

because no matter how mych he annoys me, he'll always be my little brother. And always

have a special place in my heart. I glance at Caleb. He is close to tears, I can tell he

feels the same way. I give him a slight nod and he looks up to me, eyes hopeful. Telling

me something I already deemed impossible, maybe I could win?


	10. Aden Hanran, 8 (REAPING)

Aden "Red-Haired" Hanran, 8

I hold my baby boy, Rhodes in my arms. The sound of his small, deep breathes relax me. I cannot believe

he is already 2. He is growing so big. He has my red hair and Colleen's blue eyes. My eyes pale in

comparison. I sometimes think that 16 is too young to have a child but shake the thought when I lo

ok at his chubby little face. Colleen enters the room then, and bends over to kiss Rosie on the face. I

steal a quick kiss on her cheek before she has the chance to stand up again. "Sneaky, sneaky." She tisks,

but lets a small smile spread across her face, I smirk in response. Today is my last reaping, and of

childhood before I have to take up the responsibility of Government work and the Rebels. See, when I

was 11 and a half years old, I got recruited to SRP, a Rebels group that stands for the Secret Rebels of

Panem. And somehow, after only two years there, I became in charge. At only 16 I was naïve and

sometimes selfish. Mostly absorbed in SRP and my pregnant wife, Colleen, I know right! Perhaps they

thought I could be great like my parents were. Or maybe it was my good nature, or my ability to

maintain a neutral mind. I could resolve conflicts if I hear both, equal and fair stories, from both sides.

The only negative thing, the thing I only rarely let anyone see, is that when things go unplanned; I have a

tendency to panic, not good leader quality, is it? I did that when I found out Colleen was pregnant, but it

didn't last long. I began to plan my future and we got married immediately after Rhodes birth. We

needed a bigger house than the ones at Colleen's parents. They barely agreed to let me reside there.

Losing Rhodes seems impossible. I would die without him, he is my world. I hand him off to Colleen,

who is dressed in a startling, green dress that outlines her curves perfectly. Not that that was the only

reason I fell for her, just one of the many factors to it. "Like what you see?" She winks seductively,

knowing the effect that has on me. "I'm going to get dressed." I stand abruptly and walk into the

bedroom, my head skimming the low ceiling.

I remember the day my parents died as if it were yesterday. It was a bright and clear morning, with birds

chirping and having a jolly good time, oblivious to why the town seemed so quiet, dreary and lifeless

people walking about. The absence of the usual children at play. The kind of day you'd expect to be

drowsy and rainy but no. Today is the day that 2 of the highest members of SPR are executed. Mom and

Dad. Why they admitted to being Rebels, I'll never know. Honor instead of surrender I suppose. The

Peace Keepers give no mercy to people like them. I stand in the front of the crowd as Mom and Dad hug

each other tight. The last thing I see mom do before she is shot dead before me is give me a reassuring

nod, a wink. I know what it means. All the words wrapped up in a little motion like that, I love you. I'll

miss you. It's not your fault, my little man. Dad kisses mom on the head and swivels his head to face me.

He tries his best to put on a brave smile, when he fails he removes a hand from around mom's waist and

puts his fingers to his lips, blowing me a kiss. I cry as a shot rings out and dad falls to the concrete. Mom

shrieks in terror as she sees him, dead on the floor. Why didn't they kill them at the same time? I don't

know. Mom looks up again and stares at me, eyes red and puffy, before she falls to the ground, too. A

cry of anguish reaches my lips and I race to my parents. I don't care if I ruin my clothes with their blood.

They are mine! I cry and cry and lay my head on father's chest and grab mothers cold hand until

someone pulls me away. I cry. All I can do is think of that shot, and the blood.

I hand off Rhodes to Jaquie, a member of SRP and head on up to the crowd of children. I check in and ive

Colleen a quick peck on the cheeks before hurrying off to my age group. I couple of people look up to

me in admiration as I step into my place. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" Calls the escort whose name I do not

know. "Let us pick out our tributes for the 89th annual Hunger Games!" She cries and does a quick little

finger tap I suppose is supposed to be the Capitol version of a clap. "For the girlsss." She drags out the s.

"Tula Carse." The girl walks up to the stage, trying to look brave as I suspect any other to do. I do not

recognize her as a member of the Rebels, which is good. I douldn't want to lose anymore. "For the

boys.." Her eyebrows shoot upward. "Aden Hanran!" Her voice buzzes through the speakers. I gasp but

replace it almost instantaneously with a look of strength. I can't hold it and I start to shiver and panic.

Things not going right. I I walk up to the stage and find Colleen, hugging someone close to her, and

crying. It pains me. I cannot stand it. I am close to tears. This hurts more than anything ever could. My

last year, I think. My eyes find tiny Rhodes. He is stfling a laugh as he shouts Dada! Dada! Really loud, so

I am sure everyone can hear. I am going to get home. I can't just leave him, not my world. I'll die first


	11. Amber Rockwell, 10 (REAPING)

Amber Rockwell, 10 (REAPING)

I crumple the flower in my pale hand and throw its remains on the dirt road. I badly wanted

to see Billy. But Hannah was expecting me. Oh Hannah and her up session with Reaping Day.

How if one was to be reaped, one must look suitable. That was our little joke. Sort of and old

fashion type thing. I open the door to find Hannah, head bent, sitting on the edge of our bed.

"What is it, Han?" I ask, nearly skipping to her. "I can't find the purple dress, you know the

one with the sparkles?" She flopped on the bed with a sigh, "Sokay. I have something that'll

make anything look good on you. I pull a flower bracelet out of my pocket. Small white

flowers that are considered weeds to the people of my district. But Han and I think they

are the best to pick. Especially for decoration. I slide it on her wrist and pull her softly to the

closet. My eyes set on a magnificent yellow dress that resembles a sunflower. It would

fit Hannah perfectly with her long blonde hair. Did I mention she was my twin? Yep. We are

exactley alike. Though she may be a bit chubbier than me. I also have a beauty mark

on the underside of my wrist, that's how our father Daniel and our 17 year old brother Damon

tell us apart. Well, that and by the way we act. We are completely different. I have amazing

instincts, and she's, well... clueless. Don't get me wrong, I love her to death. I look at her,

plucking off loose strings on her dress and I think what could possibly happen if she got

reaped. I shake the thought off quickly and run to the closet, attempting to find and outfit

for myself. Not that I cared. I look through the small pile of dresses in the closet, thinking

to myself "What would Billy like?" I am not obsessive or anything but I really like him, even if he

is my best friend. I feel alive when he's around me. I sigh in content. I find a light blue and long

flowing dress. And have to admit it looks pretty dashing,

I am so sure that Billy will like it. I put my hair carefully up into a waterfall braid. Not my usual

style but in all means is suitable for the look I have going on. I place a hand on Hannah's

shoulder and assure her she is dazzling. Because she really is. I notice she has gained freckles

since the last time I looked at her like this, and hair is more wavy than I had ever noticed.

"let's goooo!" I whine. And I tug her again to the door, she follows me lazily. ************

When we reach the square, the best part is we don't even have to separate. We are in the same

age group. I look over to her, giving her a reassuring smile before I go off to find Billy. Which

pretty much ruins the no separation thing we had going on. I find Billy under the shade of a tall

tree in the back. He was hard to find because the branches were hanging dangerously low and it

covered most of the trunk. "Hey." He says as he sees me. A force a smile and plop down in the

mud next to him, "What's up?" I say. "Oh nothing, just, thinking." He makes a spiral in the mud

with his fingers. "Don't think." I smirk, he's knows I am joking; it is one of our jokes. I secretly

like him. I sneak a glance at his pink lips, wishing I could touch them. "You look pretty." He

mutters, wiping his finger on a leaf. I scoot an inch closet. "You too!" He smirks and suddenly grabs my

arm. I am startled by this. "I have to tell you something." He says. His fingers trailing down to my palm,

he draws small, invisible circles on it. I just hold back a moan. "I like you Amber…" He hides the blush by

turning away. Is this really happening? After so long of waiting, it is time? A smile spreads across my

face. He leans closer to me, our noses touch, then; "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen!" Cries the escort

from the stage. We both leap up and race to our designated spots. I sigh with relief as I stand next to

Hannah. "Just in time." She wiggles her eyebrows, giving me a knowing look. Ugh. I swear, being a twin

is a blessing and a curse. "Our lady tribute..." She pronounces lady; lattay. "Hannah Marilia Rockwell!"

I gasp when I hear my sister's name come from the microphone. Hannah's face goes pale and she

manages one step before she collapses to the ground. "Oh my god! Han!" I screech and bend to inspect

her. She is breathing slowly. Dozens of people come to me. Apparently the escort Ulzaria has no clue

what is going on because she stands on the stage, dumbfounded. Hannah stands up and is back into her

former position within 3 minutes. She doesn't seem to remember what had happened though. I swallow

the truth in a heartbeat and words come out of my mouth that I had never hoped to say. "I was reaped.

I'm going, Han." She goes pale but stays conscious. "Y-You?" Her mouth makes an O shape. I step

bravely to the stage. My feet seem to be the loudest noise in the entire town. Click. Stop. Clack. Click.

Stomp. Clack. When I reach the stage I whisper something to Ulzaria. "Would you, say it was me who

was picked? Amber Rockwell? I think my sister would be mad forever if she remembered it was her, or

was told, and I volunteered. And no matter how much I hated Ulzaria, I owed her for this one. She just

nods and speaks another few words into the mic before saying "And the boys!" Her hand swirls deep

into the bowl and pulls a single name out of it, a single fate for one person, one that might just kill me.

"Billy Fenton." I let out an involuntary screech as he makes his way to the stage. I couldn't cry for my

being pulled, but to know that at least one of us was going to die in the arena was enough to make me

start bawling like a baby. But I didn't, I held my head high as he approached the stage, eyes on mine the

whole time. When he gets up, he pushes right past Ulzaria and pulls me into a long, too long of a hug,

everyone will know by now.

**Hey Guys! Sorry you had to wait so long for a new chapter but I was piled with homework and was also having a major writing block, so sorry if this chapter was crappy. I just wrote about 3 sentences a day! I couldn't write more than that, well hope you enjoyed the chapter, their should be more up soonish!**


	12. Billy Fenton, 10 (REAPING)

Billy Fenton, 10

I sit at the breakfast table, slowing eating some bacon. I want to savor this rare treat. I consider bringing

a piece or two for Amber, but then decide against it. I bet she wouldn't enjoy soggy bacon. I sit next to

Zenna, my 18 year old sister and Cecilia sits across from me. She is chowing on her bacon, not noticing

me glaring at her. The stakes aren't high for her because she isn't in the reaping any more. I take

another bite. "What's up with you Mr. Grumpy Pants?" Says Zenna, pinching me lightly on the arm.

"Nothing." I slap her hand away quickly. I hear her mutter; "Ouch." As she picks at her food. I sigh and

push my chair back harshly. I hear Cecilia whistle. "I got to go think." I say simply and walk to my

bedroom. I am the only one in the house that has their own bedroom. My two sisters share a bedroom

and Alsie, my grandmother, sleeps on the couch. I sometimes feel bad for her, what with her back

problems. But every time I offer her my bed, she refuses immediately. I plop on my bed, exhausted.

Today, it had it be today, I was determined to tell Amber how I felt about her. How I am alive when she

is near me. My breath hitches as Zenna enters the room. I have this weird thinking, like, maybe she can

tell how I feel about her, she always gives little hints like; "Go on, run to your little girlfriend." Or; "Going

to see _Amberr?_" And she'll add a feisty smirk after that line. I sigh and say; "What do you need?" She

shrugs her shoulders and sits on the bed next to me. "I was thinking and, I just thought, Uhm." She gets

a distant look in her eyes and shakes her head; "Never mind." Now I am annoyed, she does this often,

about to say something then cutting it short. I stand up, making her wobble. "I just want you to answer

me Zenna!" I shake my head and race out of the house. "I don't know why I am so angry at her."

Repetitiveness of it all I suppose. She has the same attitude. Every. Single. Day. I sigh as I realize my

mistake, yelling at her could break her. Everyone knows that. Zenna's to fragile. I will just say sorry after

the reaping, that'd be okay. We could all sit at home and make a fire. I can't wait. After the reaping was

always our families together time, thankful to still be together time. I should say. No-One ever thinks

they'll be the ones to be tributes, but one of those who think they never will in our district always will.

So I keep an open mind about it. I am not saying I won't get picked, or I will get picked. Though I have

just about a 1 in a million chance of getting chosen as tribute. I find myself heading to the square just as

the early-arrivers do, mostly hoping to get good spots. Mostly the Hunger Games supporters. Why would anyone be a Hunger Games supporter, I'll never know. I buzz in early and the Peacekeeper in

charge gives me a quizzical look. I just nod my thanks and head off. Wandering. I pass the stage the first

time before a Peacekeeper harshly rushes me off in the other direction. I find myself sitting on a wide

tree trunk on the edge of the square, the willows long, wispy leaves hide me from view of any other

people. I think of what I would say to Amber if I saw her today. What could I say? What if she doesn't

like me in that way, or worse, it ruins our very special relationship. I spot her, suddenly, fighting her way

through the low hanging branches. "Hey." I mutter. "What's up?" She replies, sitting down next to me.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking." My fingers draw a small spiral in the mud, bigger and bigger until I get

bored. "Don't think." She mumbles. I hold back a laugh at her joke. She would be the one to be serious.

I look at her dress, it is flowing and very bright blue. It look absolutely amazing, complimenting her eyes

and her perfect pink lips. "You look pretty." Is all I have the courage to say to her. "You too! She scoots

a little bit closer to me. I have the sudden urge to kiss her. I grab her wrists lightly and say; "I have to tell

you something." I know now is the time. My only chance to tell her how I feel. This was the perfect time.

"I l-like you, Amber." I start to blush and turn away from Amber quickly. I turn back, and we are nose to

nose when, "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen!" I sigh, and jump up, racing to my age group. If we got

caught, we would be in trouble. I nudge my way into the very back of my group and stand next to a few

people I really don't know. One has short black hair and bright blue eyes. Resembling mine, except, I

have dirty blonde hair and strikingly blue eyes. And I am about a foot taller than him. Ulzaria's high heels

tap softly against the wooden stage as she approaches the girls bowl. "Our lady tribute is…." Her

perfectly manicured fingernails dig deep into the bowl and pull out a single name. Hmmm. I wonder who

it would be. I glance quickly at the girls section. Then a name I would never imagine came out of the

speaker. "Hannah Marilia Rockwell!" I gasp as Ambers sister falls to the ground. Suddenly, people were

swarming poor Hannah. I feel faint. Amber would be devastated. I gulp as Hannah rises once again,

dumbfounded. I look around to the escort again. And then see Hannah make her way to the stage. Wait,

no. How could Hannah be wearing Ambers blue dress? No. Ambers going up there, Amber volunteered.

A strangled cry escapes my throat. When Amber took her place on stage, Ulzaria went over to the boys

bowl. "And for the boys." She has the same routine she did with girls, digging around before pulling out

the name. "Billy Fenton!" I hear my name and it's like a thousand knives being thrown at me. But I put

on a brave face, for Amber. And I can tell she is doing the same for me. Her eyes never leave mine. I

want everyone to know now. Before the arena that I love her. So I walk past Ulzaria's waiting hand and

pull Amber into a tight hug. We stand like this forever. Until she pulls away. I look into her eyes and

notice a shimmer of light. She determined. And when she is determined to do something, there is no

stopping her. The only problem is, determined to do what?

**Hey. I have been writing nonstop because I don't think I am the only one who is determined (ha-ha) to get past these stupid readings. I need all of your opinions on what I should do. Should I keep the readings like this, 3 and 4 pages on Microsoft, or should I shorten them up to get to the actual games. I am thinking about making the interviews and training about one page per tribute, is that ok? PM me what you guys think is a good plan! Also I am not doing Sponsor points anymore, just keep up with the story and review, maybe that will effect if your tribute lives or dies!**


	13. Tula Carse, 8 (REAPING)

Tula Carse, 8

I sit up to the sound of a dog howling outside. It is pitch black. I wonder what time it is. It is very,

very cold. I realize my cover is missing. I am afraid to get up though. With no lights, anyone

could be out there. No-one would hurt _me _though, _right? _I am only 12, with nothing to offer.

A light suddenly flickers from across the room. The eerie glow spreads. "Father?" I ask. "Why are you

up at this hour Tula?" I shrug a little bit and say; "My blankets gone." He stands up and walks to my side

of the room, grabbing my blanket, strewn across the floor, and tossing it at my head. "Ow." I mutter

when the light is off again. Well at least now I can go back to sleep.

I am awake now. Is that Bernadette? Yes. She is sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes dropping.

"Hey." She says when she sees that I am awake. "Hi." I mutter, still half asleep. "We have to go now…"

She says. I realize she is completely dressed in her reaping outfit. "After we eat breakfast." Bernadette

gets up and stalks to the kitchen. I jump up, following her lead. Breakfast this morning is oatmeal, or

more like hot mush. I hate it. It's the only think we have. Every day. It's the same routine. And we are

lucky if we get some milk from our neighbors. I swallow the oatmeal, trying not to taste its ickyness.

"And Father?" I say as I push the empty bowl away. "Has a headache, I think he might just be thinking

about sis." Bernadette lets out a sigh that turns into sort of a strangled cry. I am instantly there to

comfort her. She must be thinking of Nyanna. Bernadette was 9 when Nyanna died. I was only 5 so I

don't remember a lot. All I know was that she was reaped. And she died in the games, simple as that. I

can't really miss someone I didn't know too well. I remember before the Games, she was always distant

and never played with me. So I got mad at her a lot. But Bernadette, Father and Mother, they were so

close to her. They fell apart when she died. I remember sitting at the kitchen table for a day or two, just

wanting food, and when no-one would make it for me; I would cry and cry until they got up. After I cried

that day, mother got herself together and started to take care of me more, though she got mad a lot

When I didn't seem at all upset that Nyanna was missing. After the games that year, mother and father

started getting into a lot of arguments, they would sometimes be full out screaming at the break of

dawn for no reason I could understand. Then one day, mother just left, went straight out of the doors

and never came back. She didn't run away or anything, she went back to her parents though. I was left

alone with my sister and my father. I was okay with that. It didn't bother me except for the fact that I

missed my mommy.

"Tula!" Father calls from his bedroom. I come quickly, rushing to my dad's aide. He is lying in

bed, his eyes puffy and red. "Can you grab me some clothes please, we can't be late." I nod and find my

father some suitable clothes, pulling out a simple dress for me as well. This was going to be my first

reaping. I feel stupid that I am more excited than nervous, is it weird? I suppose if I got picked it

wouldn't be exciting at all. I let my father be and change into my dress, it looked ugly. I didn't care

though because it wasn't about my dress. Suddenly, there is a knock at the door. My feet shuffle across

the floor as I race to the front. Indigo stands there, holding a flower. I smile at my best friend. She

always meets me hear for the reaping. "Are you ready Tu?" She asks and I nod in response. I don't

bother to tell Bernadette or father were I am going, they already know this is my routine. The difference

is that this is my first year. I have to stand there waiting to see if it was me being picked. Butterflies

bubble in my stomach. We stand in line, behind 2 or 3 other girls about my age, all early. My excitement

is instantly replaced with fear as I walk to my age group. I sit in the very first row. Indigo stands right

next to me, visibly scared. I lean to her and give her a reassuring hug. We stand still as everyone else

files in, it seems to take forever, but finally the escort goes on to the stage. Her name is Macilynn, I

think. She claps a little as she says; "Ladies and Gentlemen, let us pick our tributes for the 89th annual

Hunger games!" Macilynn smiles as she picks a girl name. "Now for the girls." She draws out the S. My

heart is beating fast in my chest. I realize now that I am very, very scared. I am surprised Indigo can't

hear my heart beat. "Tula Carse." I stand there, oblivious to who said my name. I glance at Indigo to see

if she was the one, but why would she call me by my full name, when she could just as easily call me Tu?

I glance back, a few people are looking at me, laughing. Nothing I am not used to. Someone shoves me

from behind so I am out in the walkway. What? I look at Indigo again and realize that I am up there,

because they reaped me. Indigo has tears streaming down her face. I feel like I am going to die.

I walk to the stage slowly, unsure of what to do. 16 year old Bernadette stands in her section. Staring off

to the distance. She doesn't know what to think. I don't know what to think. Except, I am going to die. I

have no chance of winning. I feel faint. I stand on the stage now, the escort shakes my hand and I stare

blankly at the audience. Why on earth was I ever excited about this?

**Hey guys! I was having a writing block in this one to, sorry if it stinks. I am going to start doing two tributes per chapter so we can get to the good stuff. I am trying to get as many chapters done as I can today, because, yes I have school tomorrow, ughhh!**


	14. Logan Petty, 2 (REAPING)

Logan Petty, 2

_Such a nice day. _I am sitting under the shade of a gargantuan willow tree; it blocks my few from almost

anyone. I let out a deep, contented sigh. I close my eyes and listen to the birds rustle and tweet in the

trees. The wind blowing the grass and making a low, soft whoosh. Days like this, these are the days I

love. If only I wasn't set up to volunteer this year. I groan miserably and put my full weight onto the tree.

I could just not volunteer. No. Who am I fooling? That wasn't an option. My dad would have it in for

me. I love my dad, but he can be just, annoying sometimes. Yes, he won the games so he wants me to

follow in his footsteps, but what if I don't want to do that? I know, a 2 male who doesn't want to be in

the Hunger Games. Weird, right? I just want to forget about it, anyways, Klass was meeting me here in

like 5 minutes. Klass is sooooo beautiful. She has dirty blonde, torso length hair and blue eyes as bright

as the sea. But all we are is friends, no more. Plus, she probably doesn't like me in that way anyways. It

wouldn't matter if she did, or didn't. Unless I won. Maybe I could, if I really, really tried. Just then, a

poke on my shoulder jolts me from my thoughts. Klass stand above me, her petite body casting a

shadow over the little sunlight that is reaching me. "Klass." I mutter, and sit straighter. She plops down

right across from me and crosses her legs. "So, are you-you're still volunteering then?" She asks,

sweeping a few stray hairs from her face. I nod in response and watch her face sink. "I don't want you to

leave." I think I hear her say. "Klass, my da-"I am cut short when she starts to yell. "You don't think I

know about your father? How he will be mad at you? Oh come on!" She spits.

"Klass, pleas-"

"Oh don't you go and pull that crap, making your father mad is no comparison to your life Logan, you

can't honestly believe that I am going to let you go up there, do you?" Then she falls apart, tears stream

down her face and she falls limply to the ground, waves of sobs pass through her body every few

seconds. Anger fills me, along with so many emotions I can't even control it. So I stand up and walk

away. Away from someone I wanted so badly to comfort, but couldn't. Because she didn't understand, I

needed my father to like me, me being dead or alive.

I am standing in the roped off square for 17 year olds. I spot my dad, Chad, standing next to an already

teary-eyed mom. I want to tell him no, that I will not volunteer. I sigh and give in. No matter how much

internal conflict I have with myself, I know I will be on that train to the Capitol. Stephanie, I never call

my mother that. It's always just been mom. But now I am not so sure. The escort is on the stage now

and she is talking into her microphone, in no way am I ready to do this. "Ladies shall be picked first." I

hear her say as she stomps over to the bowl, almost a knowing look on her face. It doesn't matter who i

s pulled, they won't go to the arena. "Quinn Ellision." Almost immediately, a hand is up in the air to

volunteer. "Well it seems we have yet another volunteer, come on up Mrs.…hum?" Says the escort

quizzically. "Ignis Grayson." I wish I wasn't going to be the one to volunteer with her. She is sadistic and

sick. I bet she'll do something to make these games memorable. I love to make fun of her though. But

she doesn't play back nicely. "For the boys." Says the escort. Now's the time. I look to my mother, see

her shake her head and cry. I look to my father, stone-faced and nodding. "Benjamin Al-" She doesn't

finish the name before my hand is up in the air. "I volunteer!" This was either the best, or the worst

decision of my life. Maybe even my last.

**Hey guys. Yes, I know that there is 2 Logan's but it was an entry sooooo, yep. Plus one of them dies earlier than the other Careers, you'll just have to wait to see who, because we can't have two Logan's in the Career now, can we?**


	15. Reyne Belle & Delano Ax, 11 (REAPING)

Reyne Belle, 11

How did I end up on this stage? I stare at the crowd from a place I dreamed never to be. I am shaking.

Uncontrollably. My head is pounding, shouldn't my sister have volunteered? No, you can't trust

Summer to do anything. Why would she volunteer, she doesn't love me. I find her face in the crowd. She

is pale, but not crying. How did I end up here? Oh, now I remember.

I put my name in as many times as they would allow, I don't need to know how many, because I would

probably die. All I know is that it got me 2 pouches of grain and 1 of white rice. I stalk home, thinking of

why I put my name in the Tesserae and not Summer, she is the older one, this is my 2nd year, I am only

13. I sigh as the warm air of the fire reaches me when I open the door. Mother is there, prodding the fire

with a stick, holding my sister Tess in her arms. Tess is our newest addition to the family. Being only 1

and a half, she needs the most attention. And since mother got fired when she became pregnant, I had

to find work and put my name in the Tesserae. I hope Tess never has to. I work as a baker at the bakery

a few blocks away. It is owned by a person name Yosa. She is a grey-haired, sweet old lady who hired me

because she knew of my troubles. She used to help my mother with Summer and I all of the time. I feel

bad not to repay her, but I guess I work for a lower wage than most and I do most of the work. I pick

Tess off of my mother's lap and cradle her in my arms, falling asleep with my back against the hardwood

walls.

"Summer? Would you volunteer for me if I was reaped?" I ask one Sunday morning while washing up.

She leans on the counter next to me. "Of course, you're my sister." She looks at me like I might be crazy.

But would she really?

I am scared to death on this stage; this is sending me to sure death. I find my mother, Tess in her arms,

glaring at Summer, I suppose he thinks she'll volunteer. I have a kindle of hope as well, but it is quickly

extinguished when the escort goes to the boys bowl and Summers head falls in disgrace. I hate Summer.

She is the worst sister in the world. Isn't this a nice way to go into the arena, filled with hate?

Delano Ax, 11

People say I would be a good tribute in the games. I don't think so, but I sure as heck do see why people

Might think it. I have large muscles and cast a shadow on almost everyone else in 11, being 6'5 and all.

People are scared of me to. No-one knows my soft side except my mother and my young sister Sullivan.

So when I am on the stage, many people give me no pity. They are sure I will win. But the truth is that I

Hate killing. Even the thought of hurting people makes me cringe. When I see a tiny girl no older than 13

come on the stage before I feel regret bursting through my systems. Why? Then I hear my name and am

so startled I start to deny it. And after a few seconds of no-one looking at me, I do believe it was in my

head. Until someone shoves me from behind and onto the pathway. I am clueless. I don't realize what is

happening until the escort, May-Belle pats my shoulder and nods toward the left side, and I suppose to

stand. Am I a tribute? In the Hunger Games, is it a dream, no, it isn't. I look to my sister in the 14 year

old section and she is crying, hugging her best friend and is completely broken. I love her more than

anything in the world, so I can't die, not if she will act 100x worse than this. Then what will be of my

family? I shudder and shut off. Maybe if winning is impossible, I could at least protect the little girl

standing next to me, maybe we could have a winner, maybe she or I could be the first since 45th. Maybe.


	16. Killian Edwards, 1 (REAPING)

Killian Edwards, 1

My mom calls me an a night owl, only because I am at the Center at night. Night is the only time

when I get it all to myself, plus, Carmen would think nice of me if I give the Center to her for the

morning. Now what to do for the next 45 minutes? I could go there early, but that'd be a

waste of time, and to be honest, I don't have time for that. I stalk away from the grey

building. I walk for what feels like forever, until I am right at the fence. No, it isn't electric,

Capitol doesn't think they need to restrain District 1, they think we are there obediant little beasts.

If

anyone found out how I felt about the Capitol, my life would be over. I find the large rip in

the fence and struggle out of it. It has been there as long I can remember. So, no, thats not

the entire truth. When I was 6, I met this girl named Gemini Sonorea, she showed me where

the gap was after we had hung out a few times. I thought it was a sin at first, disobeying the

Capitol. Oh, but then I saw what I was missing, fields of flowers and birds chriping above me.

I came out here every day, for a while. Until my father, Rich started to follow me when I

made those daily disapearnces. I think I caught him on his first try and saw it in time to make

a turn and head to the town square. But I haven't been there since, so how I end up in the

clearing a few miles beyond the boundaries of District 2, I don't know. But I sit there for a few minutes

until someone pokes me lightly on the shoulder. Gemini. I jump up and hug her. Gem is

looked up to by many, for her looks, her personality, and many other things. But nobody looks up to

her like her little sister May. May is always around her, and frankly I am surprised that she

isn't tailing her like a mother with ducklings. "Whats up with you?" I ask and she sways a little

in her position, she almost hides the blush forming on her face. "What is it?" I ask. I

absolutely love to tease the guts out of her. We have this kind of relationship like no other,

teasing is the way we get by. Thats why I say; "Did someone get a boyfriend. She blushes

more and I know its true, and for some reason, my heart sinks. Why? I don't know. Maybe

because it won't just be me and her anymore. "Harden Pallt..." She trails off. "He kissed me."

I know it is hard for her to tell anyone, ecept me, why is she acting like this? She

should be able to tell me anything without doubt. "When?" I grumble.

"I-I really don't-"

"When." I growl.

She doesn't answer.

"Damnet Gemini? Why?" I sigh and step away from her. "I knew you would do that." She says.

"Do what? freak out, no, why would I?" I say sarcastically. "Tell me, could Harden kiss you

better than this?" I sigh and lean in, and kiss her. I never thought I would have the guts to do

that. I am delighted though, when I feelher kiss back. I am floating, on millions and millions

of clouds, I get lost in the kiss. When it is over she sigh contentedly and pulls away, plopping

herself lightly on the grass. Then, a horrified look crosses her face and she is up and off. Uh-

Oh, what have I done?

I am standing in the middle of town square, searching for Gem, but failing. Have I ruined our

relationship forever, and just before I volunteer as well. Oh. No. My thoughts are chopped

and I cannot put more than 2 words together. If I have, then what do I have to stay here for,

absolutely nothing. Just like that, all of my coubts fly away and I know I will volunteer. And I

will win this thing. Then, well, if I don't at least I won't have to come back here, alive

anyways. I am still mid-thought when the escort starts to speak. "Yes, well, Welcome District

1." Vivianna speaks through the scratchy microphone. "As you all very well know, it is time to

pick out tributes for the 89th annual Hunger Games, now I will announce the girl tribute first."

I am glad Leila is volunteerin this year because she'll be an easy kill if she makes it to when

we have to seperate the Career pack. "Carmen Calder." Don't know her, never will. Doesn't

really matter. I wait for Lillians hand to raise but it never comes. I am officially confused.

Okay. The girl name Carmen walks to the stage, shaking. Vivianna shows an expression of

confusion as well as she heads to the boys bowl. I hear mutter something under my breath

distinctly. "Jared Bowler." I raise my hand and quickly volunteer. I race up to the stage, but

once I get there, anothe rboy is behind. This reaping, I swear. "Excuse me young man?"

Vivianna shoots someone a desperate glance. The other boys says; "WE both want to

volunteer." And it hits me. He is not taking this chance away from me. Nope. I kind of feel

like punching him. "I am afraid only one of you may volunteer." She says. "Yes I know, but

that is the love of my life and I will do whatever it takes to protect her!" Cries the boy at my

side, reaching out to the other tribute. A Peacekeeper slaps the hand away. Cross, our Head

trainer walks to the stage and shoves Max down. "Killian is the registered volunteer, Max, go

back." Max doesn't try to fight, but throws Carmen an alarmed look. I can tell, though how

relieved Carmen is. "District 1, your tributes." Vivianna announces quickly, then ushers us to

the Justice Building behind us.


	17. Crosby Druss (REAPING)

Crosby Druss, 3

I don't know whether to use the green wire or the blue wire to get good reception. I try out

both but find only the blue wire is fully responsive, sending the mechanism off the wire.

Beeping uncontrollably now. I don't see why so many people would be trying to connect to

different districts. I roll my eyes, honestly, whats the point? Beep. Beep. Beep. Goes the

machine in a rythmitic rythyme. I find myself wondering if this machine is capable of

message sending out of thisd istrict, not that I'd want to do that, but could my creation really

work? I decide to try after restless minutes of debating with myself. I type the morris code

swiftly and with no eror. Delighted by the final product...

_This is C.D. and I need to thank you for your services in the departent of M.B.C.D.E. Do I kno _

_what that is, no. but this was sent from a highly capable machine, so high powered it could be _

_the cause of all you rebels imminent death.`Haha._

I smile and shut the machine down, just when a pair of white-gloved hands grab my shoulder

roughly. Ow. I think, but know better than to say anything out loud. "What is that." The

Peacekeeper says

when he turns me around, nodding to myinvention. "A-a, transceptor, I call it."I squeeze my

eyes tight and pray he doesn't ask what it is. "What. Is. It." He repeats, as if thats what he had

asked in the first place. "It-It Transcepts messages." I hope he thinks he knows what I mean

but am immediantly brought down when he shoves me against the wall. "It- sends messages

to different- places." Yes, maybe he just supposes in the district. "To where does it send

these, messages?" He asks and I know allhope is lost. "It sends messages to different districts

as a sign of rebellion." If I am going to throw my life away, I might as well do it openly and

free. A thought goes through my head, why is this dude even in my house, and where is

Derekell to stop all of this. Der is my 18, year old older brother. He takes care of me since my

dad passes a few years back. Gosh, I bet he is off at some science place. I sigh and relax my

muscles. It scares me when the Peacekeeper stays silent. I imagine all of the brutal things

that could be going through his mind. Just then, he pushed me down to the ground, and all I

see is blackness

_**President Points P.O.V**_

"Phone, Sir." Says Cillibis from the door. I snatch the phone quickly and usher her out. "This

President Point, how may I help you." I automatically. I hear the pained breathering of

soeone on the other line. I recognize the Mayor of 3. "Mayor Selena (Sel-E-Nah)?" I ask and

roll my eyes. "We- we have an emergency. We have a rebel." I gasp, in D3. A rebel? But I

recover quickly. "Just kill whoever it was." I sigh. "Crosby Druss, sir, He-" I interrupt her;

"Does it sound like I want details?" "No, Sir, but maybe we could make his death, worse." He

says. I wonder what he means, but then I know. Oh, this was gold.

_**Crosby's P.O.V**_

I sit in the justice building, not knowing what is happening. It feels like forever. Now I am

losing my manners, shaking visibly and I have nothing to do to control it. Just then, a different

Peacekeeper enters the room and stands far at the corner. "What is your name?" He asks.

"C-Crosby Dr-uss." I stammer. "Go, get outta here." I jump at th e chance of freedo. But why?

Why would they let me go, it doesn't a make any sense.

"Crosby Druss." Calls the escort. Oh, now I know. I sigh. Not all upset because to be honest, I

think I might have been expecting this. I stand on the stage as the scene folds out in front of

me. I see all of my friends, I see Derrekall, rasing his hand. Volunteering. No, won't let, him

go. I love him to much, I am panicking. Chopping my thoughts. But they ignore his shouts, his

pleas. They even push him back when he tries to run off. He causes so much panic they have

to physically remove him from the reaping. I am concerned for him. Well I guess that was my

punishment for creating things, and free thinking. I will never do that again, that is if I get

back.


	18. Gregory Dillard, 5 (REAPING)

Gregory Dillard, 5

I am sooo bored. I twist a rubber band around my wrist and stare out of the dull window.

With the dull sky and the dull trees, brown and leafless. Ugh. _I wonder what time it is? _I

cannot wait until the reaping. Then I can volunteer. I might be fro District 5, but I can still

volunteer. I don't know why anybody _doesn't _want to volunteer. Getting out o this District

was prize enough. Of course, I have the endless riches in mind for the victor as well. But thats

beside the point. I am old enough to volunteer, right? I'm 17. And counting. I sigh. I can deal

with this for another half hour. Then I'll be off and to the Capitol. I have a good feeling that I

could win. I mean, luck has been on my side since, well forever. I bad thing rarely ever

happens to me. I sigh, and put my full weight on the wooden chair I was sitting on. I look at

the solar powered power plant, behind the trees. So far away. If I weren't to volunteer, I

would have to work there next year. I'd rather die. How ironic. The fumes make up the scent

of this district. You can smell natural things only when it rains, really hard. And sometimes if

it does that, it floods. So it equals out to be a miserable life either way. I look at the dozens

of flowers hanging on the wall that at leasts masks the scent in here. I remember the 74th

Hunger Games, what a year. The only year where 2 people could live. It was hilarious. This

couple from 12 got drawn, except they weren't a couple until the middle of the games, like,

what? If it were me being Peeta, after Katniss got me the medicine, I woulda stabbed her

straight in the heart. And Cato? Oh he woulda been dead in the blood bath if it were up to

me. Since I am going to the Games, I might as well come up with a strategy. I will show the

Careers my strengths, then kill them in there sleep. Genius! Erm. At least if it works. It will. I

find myself reassuring myself. I wonder what I would do with a bag of money. I could buy out

all of the bread in the bakery, and leave the Rockefellers extremely happy, and rich, may I

add. Or I could buy an acre of land and hire people to plant crops and make a fortune selling

them to everybody. OR, I could just buy everything in site, because I wouldn't need to ration

anything, ever, ever again. Winning will be wonderful. When I here the dim blow of the horn

from across town, I jump at the chance to go to the square. The time is now! I skip merrily,

ignoring all of the weary glances I am getting. Who cares who looks at me? I am going to the

Ga-ames! The chant repeats itself in my head until I am in the town square., not surprised I

am one of the first. Nobody _enjoys_ going to the Reaping. Except me, right now. I check in and

stand in the very front of the roped off areas, close to the back, but good enough of a spot

that I can see the stage clearly. I wait impatiently as the crowd thickens, tapping my foot

against the grey. dull concrete. I'm even surprised at how many times I use dull to describe

my district, the truth is, that it is how to describe my district. Finally I see the escort on the

stage and a sigh of anxiety escapes my lips. "Yes." I mutter. "Finally."

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen!" Celvaria says, I am sooooo sxcited. I feel like I am about to

burst out of my skin. It is time for our reaping! My personal favorite time of the year!" She

cracks a smile. "Alrighty, lets just pull a name from the girls, good luck everyone!" I am

excited, wondering who my fellow female tribute will be for the Games. "Lindeline

Thunderstorm!" I see a very pretty girl about my age walk carefully u[ the stage, as if afraid

they would collapse. I can't help myself but to roll my eyes. Ha. "Kellard Migent." I know him,

we don't really talk, but I see him around school. He's buff, popular, people know him ,yes.

But people will know me more. Once I am the victor. "I volunteer." I here gasos from the

crowd as I make my way up the stage. I see my mother, bank faced. I don't think she knows

how to take it, me volunteering, perhaps she's ashamed. My little brother Max is standing

next to her, only 4 years old. He doesn't even know whats happening. Butterflies fly around

my stomach as I approach the stage. Celvaria is speechless with excitement, perhaps I will be

as famous as Katniss Everdeen, I know her daughter is reaping age, Destinee Hawthorne.

perhaps she will be reaped, fun killing a victors daughter, wouldn't it? I am officially a Hunger

Games Tribute. And I can already count myself as the victor.

**Hey guys so I need your opinion, you might now I like to include peoples opinions in my stories by now. This one was a little short, oh well. I need ideas on arenas! I know its early thinking, yes. But come on ! I'm excited for this. Most likely I'll see whoever votes most. Also, I need your opinion, based on my writing, how old do you think I am. Vote people!**

**a. 19**

**b. 14**

**c. 23**

**d. 16**

**e. 100! (ha no.)**

**f. 10**


	19. President Points Tributes

(STORIES I HAVE WRITTEN ALREADY HAVE A DASH NEXT TO THEM)

District 1: Complete

Female- Carmen Calder -

Male- Killian Edwards -

District 2: Complete

Female- Ignis Grayson -

Male- Logan Petty-

District 3: Complete

Female- Kahra Carrow -

Male- Crosby Druss -

District 4: Complete

Female- Madison Brookes -

Male- Logan Ismene -

District 5:

Female- Linda Thunderstorm -

Male- Gregory Dillard

District 6:

Female- Blaze Reynolds -

Male- Shane Grosen

District 7:

Female- Michaela McCoy -

Male- Harvey Welden

District 8: Complete

Female- Tula Carse -

Male- Aden Hanran -

District 9:

Female- Vaneselle Vitress -

Male- Marcus Banks

District 10:

Female- Amber Rockwell -

Male- Billy Fenton -

District 11: Complete

Female- Reyne Belle-

Male- Delano Ax-

District 12:

Female- Destinee Hawthorne

Male- Paxtor Vintyn

I study the list of tributes on the list. The names rarely tell me anything, but these ones sound

interesting, Billy Fenton, Reyne **Belle, Delano Ax**, Destinee- Hawthorne? I look at it again in

astonishment. The name rings a bell. I turn to my computer and type the name in quickly. "The

robotic voice jumps out of the speakers. "Kat-niss- Haw-thorne, Gale Haw-thorne, Dest-i-nee

Haw-thorne. District 12, 647 Vi-ctors Vil-lage." A victors daughter, interesting. That was all, I feel

reassurance grow in my stomach, just another victors child. This will definetaly be an interesting

year.


	20. Shane Grosen (REAPING)

Shane Grosen (REAPING)

"Eleanor!" I shout at the top of my lungs which stops the little girl right in her tracks. She turns. With a

scared look on her face, then bursts out laughing. I sigh and stalk toward my little sister. "Come here." I

sigh and pick up the 4 year old. She giggles again as I tickle her stomach. "I'm sorry." I say to her. She

seems to know what I mean because she has a sympathetic look in her eyes. "It's time, honey" I smile

and take her back inside of the house. My mother grabs her off of my shoulders. I need to get ready.

Gosh, reaping day already? I shudder, remembering last year. Last year, my best friend Riley Parkston

died in the games, she was my age, and she would've been 13. I sigh and hold backs tears. We were so

alike; she died a noble death, not from sickness or infection. But in an actual battle. Against a Career

from 1, but he was well trained and she'd had only the 4 days of practice. I feel she had more to live for.

I shake the sorrow from my shoulders. She had a great life. She was beautiful, not in a way that made

boys like her, but on the inside. She always had a little dirt somewhere, hands or face. She was very

brooding and brave. She never missed out on an adventure. The opposite of me, I was a wimp, hidden

by a buff body. If I ever had to inflict pain on someone, I'd be in more pain than that person. We all have

weaknesses. Even those tough Careers. I would know. Because everyone has strengths. My strength is

picking out a person flaws, weak points. Last year, a Career, by the name of Mesmorise, twitched a little

before killing a fellow Career. She killed him in her arms, and then set him down slowly. Meaning she

either gets attached to quickly or felt empathy towards the dead tribute. She was the winner last year. I

am glad she wasn't the one to kill Riley, or else I would be in a state of anger. Riley strength was bravery.

Her weakness, well arrogance. She thought she could do anything. I remember exactly what she said to

me the day she was reaped in the justice building.

I felt tears threatening my face as I entered the room through the wide oak double doors. She sits on the

Couch, staring blankly out of the window. When she sees me, she jumps up and pulls me into a hug. She

Isn't shivering or nervous and I have a feeling the hug is more for me than her. "I'm gonna win, I mean

Can it possibly be that hard? We've been on more adventures than I can even count. I'll be back, you

just watch me…"

Needless to say she was dead wrong about that one. At least she was in the top 8. She was the fifth

tribute to die, which made headlines in the Capitol, I mean, what 12 year old can get that far? She was

easily forgotten though in the place of Mes, the victor. I walk out of the door, feeling fine and nice in my

new clothes. Ok, weird choice of words. I make my way to town square and within minutes am talking

to my friend Talbe. (Tall-Bee). But in a few minutes, the escort is on the stage and has already picked the

girl tribute. I sigh and wait for it to be over. Hurry. I egg her on and plead. "Shane Grosen." She says

simply and I nearly fall to the floor. Me. ME! Oh My God. I start to hyperventilate but quickly recover. I

make my way to stage, imagining how Riley felt. I try to mock her without success. And step, trembling

to the stage. I might as well be condemned to death. Whoop.

**Sorry the reaping is short but I am at the library without a drive so I cannot save it. It's my tribute anyways so I suppose it won't matter, he's gonna be a blood bathe, ok, well. Bye. Oh, and only a few more tribtes!**


	21. Harvey Weldon, 7 (REAPING)

**All of your reviews have been amazing! I am so excited that people find my story entertaining, and yes, I am 14. Only like 2 people guessed though. Oh, and I really love to write, its just that I always get bored with the story, know what I mean? So I was thinking that if people are counting on me for a story, I'll have enough motivation to finish it. So far its working. Without further ado, Harvey Welding!**

Harvey Welding, 7

I am sitting by myself in a more secluded part of my house, the basement. My family rarely uses

it except to store food, which we have little of. Just thinking of it makes my stomach growl. I

haven't eaten in at least 2 days. We simply don't have enough money to feed all of us every

day. My number one priority is my 6 year old sister Genevieve, and my mother, who is pregnant

with my second sister, Poppy. She is 8 months pregnant and waddles around like a penguin. I

hate to takecare of them, and most times let them down. My father left when he learned that

my mom was with child. He said it was to much work and he didn't hve time. I hate him. We

used to have such a great bond, sometimes he would take me fishing in the small pond a little

ways down. It was always so crowded with people there, free food, right? But then word got

around and the Peacekeepers found out about it and shut the place down, electrocuting all of

the fish and draining the pond, now whats left is a small dip in the ground that didn't seem like

it could or ever would be a source of food. After they dried it up, father fast went back to work

at the lumer factory, cutting down trees for measly amounts of money. Even then, at 8 years

old, I was deemed as the second man of the house. Making my mother and my sister the people

who get the food first, and leaving my stomach foodless most of the times. And when I turned

18 ten months ago I took up a job at the lumber yard too. We were doing better, we almost

always had a little bit of food in our stomachs, until he left. He knew with only me to feed our

family we would be in trouble, but I guess for some reason he trusted me. I feel something rub

against my knee. Lola, Gen's pet cat. One of the only cats in the district it seems. She has black,

slick and shiny fur and is so skinny you can almost see her ribs. I sigh and pick her up. She lets

out a measley mew and squirms a little so that I drop her. I sit up and brush the dust off of my

bottom. I suppose I should be dressing Gen for the reaping. Dressing her was a nightmare, she

squirmed even more than the cat. She was always so hyper. I picked a simple yellow dress from

the hamper and went off to find her. She was sitting on the floor rolling a marble on the wood.

"Hey Genny." I smile and ist down next to her. "Yes." She says innocently. "Can you get dressed

honey?" I ask, hoping she says yes. But she shakes her head slightly. "I want to play." She

whines. "I know sweetie, but we have to go into town for your brother." I say pointing to

myself. "What for, I'm tired." She whines louder. "Shhh, don't wake mommy." I say, putting my

finger to my lips. She stand up reluctantly and takes the dress. "Where are you going?" I ask,

confused. She looks over her shoulder and says; "I can get dressed by myself, I _am _6 you know."

I stand in my age group, hands by my sides. I look over at my mother and Gen. Mother

looks worn out and is resting her hand lightly over her bloated stomach. Gen clings to ,others

side and gazes around curiously. She rarely ever goes into town and is probably amazed by the

new views. I am not looking forward to her being eligible for the reaping, not like she would be

reaped. But if she was. there would be nothing I could do for her.I shudder and look away from

them. The escort begins to speak and I am relieved when she finishes and picks out the girls

name. Her name is Michaela and she looks scared, who wouldn't. She was being sent to death. I

bet she has absolutely no fighting expirience. I wait for the boys name in anticipation it could be

me. It really could. "Harvey Weldon." I jump out of my skins. My heart beats a mile a minute as I

fight myself to move. Move. I command over again. I feel tears. I am a man, I shouldn't be

crying. "Ladies and gentlemen, our tributes!" The escort says. I quickly shake hands with

Michaela. I might be able to win, outsmarting people, or just completely raging and killing

everyone in sight. I might, maybe.


	22. Marcus Banks, 9 (REAPING)

Marcus Banks, 9

I am big, buff. I would never go down without a fight. I am athletic, brave and brooding. Loving

adventure. People call me when they want to do something dangerous, because I would do

almost anything. I once climbed to the top of the tallest tree in my district and slept there all

night as a dare.I even left the district once for a whole week, and nobody noticed, anyone ould

get out of here. I smile to all of my accomplishments. I am the most liked person in school and I

am pretty sure people look up to me. So when I got drawn in the reaping I wasn't exactley

nervous or scared as much as curious. What would it be like in the arena, how fun would it be

to be on national television, everyone rooting for me. I might even win. I smile seductively at

the other tribte and shake her hand. Oh, did I mention I'm also the hottest dude. we go

into the justice building.

I don't know how I ended up on that stage, but it was probably one of the best things that

happened to me. Given my horrible family. My mother was okay, but she is dying from some

sickness thats spreading around the district. And my father, he is rarely ever home, and when

he is he's sleeping. That leaves me to take care of mom. I don't mind at all, but I don't think I

could stand watching her die. At least if I got reaped we would go roughly the same time. I go,

fully intending to volunteer, and no doubt a bit surprised when it was my name coming out of

the speaker anyways. I think the escort was suprised as well when I didn't look sad or scared

about going to the arena. She had a troubled time concealing her face too. I smiled to myself. I

like the affect I could have on people. Especially Capitolies. My nickname for people from the

Captiol.

I wait impatiently for them to finish it up. The long mayors speech tradition after the entire

reaping. I glance at Michaela. She has composed herself and is gazing intently at the crowd.

Maybe she was avoiding my burning gaze. No. I realize as I find the person she is staring at. A

boy that has blonde hair and blue eyes. His name is Mark. He looks very sad. I see the tears

brimming his eyes. I wonder if they had something going on. I really have never payed attention

to them, they were always extras I pass by. Like they weren't really even there. I begin to get

impatient waiting for them to tell us it is time to leave. I really want to leave. I stare at my

father, back in the crowd a little ways. Staring blankly at me, not even aware that his son is

standing on that stage. I hope he dies. I feel no love for him. I just hope he finds it in his heart to

take care of my mother.

**Hey, I know its short but its one of mine that will die early on, not in the blood bath but its gonna be much better than a bloodbathe death. Ok! Bye!**


	23. Destinee Hawthorne, 12 (REAPING)

Destinee Hawthorne, 12 (Age 14)

"Mom!" I shout in frustration as she struggles to pin my dark, black hair up. "Hold still." She mutters, her

teeth holding tight to the bobby pins. She was no good at this, she never was. Grandma was better. But

grandmother was dead. I roll my eyes and give in. I don't know why she is attempting to be motherly.

She was never ever the motherly one. Father wasn't either. But then again I was an accident so no one

could've predicted my arrival. I study the elegant wood of the mahogany bordered fire place in front of

me as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Though it is pretty interesting, I see scratches

were my younger brothers carved their initials. Right now they are 6 years old. Twins, double the

trouble. I see a picture of dad, right when he got back from the games. Yes, he was in the games, an

d he won. I'm not surprised, he is tall, buff and muscular and also very good at setting traps in the

woods. He can out smart people too. He is the best. Once, he took me out to collect the catching the

snares did, and then we sold the meat to "the Hob". It was probably one of my happiest moments. I

relish in the thought of that day. A jerk on my scalp pulls me to the present and I snap;

Mom that hurt!" I pull away and the hair comes tumbling down my back. "Destinee Primrose Everdeen

Hawthorne!" She mutters under her breath and throws the pins. "I'll just do it." I sigh and grab my long.

Shiny hair in my hands and start to fish tail braid it down my shoulder. Just then, my dad comes through

the door, carrying my brother Poppy on his hip. "You are just like your mother, you know?" He chuckles

a little and pecks my mother on the cheek. I realize all of my family was already dressed for the reaping,

and I still in my pajamas. My feet ache as I walk up the stairs. A problem I have had since I tripped during

track a few years back. Sometimes they get locked and I just have to sit down for a minute and relax

until the open up. I open my closet with little difficulty and pick out a simple green dress that I feel

suites me perfectly. I slip it on and admire the view. It is bright and goes just above my knees, where

it ends with a slight poof. My auntie Prim bought it for me a few weeks ago. She loves to buy me things.

She lives in a room at the end of the hallway of our house but is out in town now with her friend Carlin.

I go downstairs to see everyone is waiting for me. We have to arrive early because my dad, Gale has to

be prompt and on the stage for when they mentor the tributes in the Capitol. This is the worst part of

the year, dad leaves for a month and I always miss him terribly. He pulls me into a side hug and we walk

to the square like that. I know I am his favorite; I am the spitting image of my mother, same hair and

same light grey eyes. I also act just like her, rebellious and determined. When we get to the square, I

stick to my father side. Usually I sit next to him on stage, but this year, he ushers me off so suddenly I am

afraid of what is wrong. But I silently stalk to let the Peacekeepers take my blood and go to the roped off

area for 14 year olds. I spot Garrett, my crush on the opposite side of me, and he waves merrily. I roll my

eyes jokingly in a response. He is so stupid sometimes. "Ahh-Ladies and gentlemen of District 12, this is

your escort Stella Kristal and I am here today to pick our number one tributes for the games, I am

personally sooo excited. Any of you?" So perky. She annoys me. "As usual, our ladies will be first."

She says after the annoying, long, stupid video. Yes. Ladies first. I hum a tune in my head, something like

Mary Had a Little Lamb waiting for it to be over. I close my eyes and focus on the song. When I finish the

song, I expect to see some girl on the stage, shaking. But no one is. Everyone is staring at me. Me? Why?

Then it hits me like a bomb when I see dads tear stained face. He never cries. I have never seen him cry.

I look over to Farre. She looks at me expectantly. I hate her guts. She is mean. And I am the tribute. "Is it

me?" I ask, just to make sure. She nods, grinning and I let out a long gulp. Obviously I won't cry, because

all of the other tribute would see me. I am already strategizing. I calmly step out of place and on the

long dust path, I feel like it is slow motion, my feet scraping the ground at snail-like speed. If I go onto

that stage, I am accepting my fate. Accepting that I am going to the games. Well, I shrug, on the upside,

dad won't be leaving me for a month.


	24. Goodbyes, Part 1

**The reason I skipped Paxtor is because I have a version I have to type up and it is not with me or even anywhere near me, so I am moving on to the Goodbyes, enjoy! This chapter is Linda T., Ignis G., Blaze R., and Logan I. And I lost the reaping entry for Linda so I am trying to improvise with what I wrote; unfortunately I am not memory man…**

_**Linda Thunderstorm**_

Jeffrey races into the room and grabs my legs, bursting into tears. "Y-you s-said we-we" He begins, but I

pick him up and sit down on the couch. "Be brave." I repeat, I cannot afford to cry today. But I already

feel the tears. "W-what about m-me?" He asks, still sobbing. "Someone will take care of you. I will make

sure of it." I breathe in the sweet, lemon scent of his hair for the last time and my body shakes with

tears. "The Den-Dennelsons, I could stay with them?" He offers and I just nod, not able to say words. I

can't think of this as goodbye. "You're my little man Jeff. I'll win for you." I do intend to do that.

"Promise?"

"I will try to the best of my ability."

The door opens and a Peacekeeper wave to Jeffrey, who clings to my leg with such might, I have to

physically tear him away. "Take him to the Dennelsons." I ask, he just nods. He probably didn't listen.

I hope he will be all right, I refuse to let him see me die. It will not happen. I sit cautiously on the couch and this day

over. I suck in a deep, long breath and wait. I doubt anyone else would come ad visit me, its all just a matter if time.

I start to shake. My slender fingers curl onto my palm, digging into my skin. I never thought this could happen, why

would god let this happen, Jeffrey's the only thing I have. I'm the only thing he has. Who am I kidding, against

those Careers, I'll be dead in a minute! I am going to die and Jeffrey is goin' to watch me and he is going to... I can't

even finish the thought.

_**Ignis Grayson**_

My sisters are there a full minute before my parents arrive; father was probably trying to calm mother

down. Doesn't she know every one volunteers? Elanora speaks first;

Oh, wow, you're actually volunteering? Wow that is so cool, I want to to that." She rambles on. I look

to Reyne, she has tears streaming down her face. "Reyne." In annoyance. "What is it?" I say with mock

concern. "Y-you're going to die out there." She buries her head in the folds of my dress "You really think I

could even maybe lose, I have been train-" She interrupts me. "You're going to lose and you're going to

die!" She races out, followed shortly by an ecstatic looking Elanora, guess she has her heart set on

volunteering. Mother comes in and looks at me sternly. "You should have told me. I could have prepared."

"You? Caring? Puh-lease." I mutter. Though I am surprised she is not in tears by now. She does have

other daughters I suppose. "I have to leave. Good luck, Ignis." She hugs me awkwardly and I am the first

to pull away. "Goodbye mother, father." I say stiffly. "Oh honey. Good luck, I know you can win. You have

that toughness." Father says, and then blows me a kiss. I feel goofy when I catch it like I was a kid.

_**Blaze Reynolds**_

I wait for Haddie and father to enter to say their goodbyes. Haddie enters in Frankie's arms and I feel

disappointment surge through my stomach. "Your dad never showed up, hon." He hands Haddie to me

. "Wha-I can't keep her?" He nods thoughtfully then snatched Haddie back. "Well if your daddy doesn't

get here soon this young-ins in trouble, we can't afford to feed her." A sinking feeling weighs my

stomach down. "I'll take her." I grab Haddie and sit her on my lap; she says funny words with no

meaning and I wish I had the strength to laugh, I feel weak and vulnerable. Unable to comprehend what

I am heading towards. Haddie is not leaving my arms unless she is with my dad. After Frank leaves, I am

left sitting with Haddie and wondering. I close my eyes and think to myself where he could be. The door

opens and I jump awake, heavy footsteps pound on the ground. "Last visitor." Someone says. I open my

eyes to see my father standing there. "I am so, so sorry Blaze." He says but I am giving him a hug before

he can finish. He is almost crying. You can take Haddie, she won't be alone. "Frankie said he's watch her

while you work." I lie. Because Frankie would do it, for me and Haddie. No matter how bitter that old

man was he always would show some sympathy for us. He might actually even care. "Where were you?" I ask

quietly. "Well, you see, I got here really late and..." I nod before he can finish. "I love you dad." I say and rush to

hug him again. "My angel."

_**Logan Ismene**_

"Nate, I didn't expect you to be my first visitor, isn't it polite to let my family see me first?" I smile and pat him on the

back. His blonde hair swooshes across his face as he grins. "Be ready for a bloody battle, ey?"I smile back. When

the Peacekeeper walks in, I wave to him and he leaves without hesitation, he believes he'll see me again. Megan

steps through the door, a blank look on her face. "Y-you never t-told me?" More of a question. I feel instant regret.

"Oh Meg, I'm sorry." I reply. But she doesn't seem any better. "I have to stay with Kassidy all month." She

complains. "I don't like her, she's mean and she always gets to be the princess in the game." I can't help but laugh

a little at her silly tone. "I don't want you guys to leave!" She starts bawling and it makes me feel terribly guilty

that I would even volunteer. "If I get back, we can live in our own, huge house, just you and me, and maybe a kitty

or a puppy too!" I try to bribe her and like I know it will, it works. A smile crosses her face and I can tell she is

thinking of sweet little poodle or something. She sits on the couch next to me and gives me a sideways hug. Warmth

fills me full. I love her so much, and I will get that puppy, with my mom and dads training, I 'll have nothing to do but

win. I mean, they did, didn't they!?


	25. Goodbyes Part 2

Goodbyes (Part 2)

_**Kahra Karrow**_

"Kahra you're so stupid!" Mavis says as she runs in and hugs me so I can't breathe. I am

speechless, so I hug her back. "Why?" She asks when I pull away. "I-I couldn't let you g-go!" I

feel fresh tears stream down my face. "I love you Mavis." I say. She's my best friend and I

wouldn't want anything to ever happen to her. I couldn't. I walk to the window, my flat, black

shoes tapping lightly on the white tile. I want to feel the breeze that is sweeping through the

trees. I want to be free again. I always took it for granted, being a mayors daughter. My name

is only in 1 time. I shudder thinking of what will become of me when Mavis comes up next to

me, silently crying. "I didn't think anything like this could happen to us..." I murmur. She nods

quickly. Then the Peacekeeper opens the door, sending in a rush of breeze. Mavis doesn't

need to be told, she gives me a tight squeeze and follows the Peacekeeper out. Next is my

parents. My mother runs in first, eyes puffy and red. "Mom!" I shout. "I am so, so sorry,

sweetie." My mom apologizes over again and I just no my head saying; "It's not your fault."

Finally, I notice my father standing in the corner staring out of the same window as I did. I

pull

away from my mother. "Dad?" He looks over, a slight smile crossing his face.

"Yes?"

"I Love You."

I sniff back tears and give him a hug. "Can you win?" Its a sincere question, he

doesn't comfort me with thoughts of winning, he wants to know if I think I am strong enough

to come out of this, and honestly, I don't know. But I nodded slightly and give him another

hug. "Bye for now, Baby doll." He says our very old joke. He used to use it whenever I left to

go somewhere. I kiss his scratchy chin and watch my parents as they leave, I might not ever

see them again...

_**Vaneselle Vitress, 9**_

I wonder if anyone will come to see me, when its Opal's day. When the door opens and in

walks Jen and Opal, I am not prepared for how emotional it is. I start crying immediantly and

almost collapse onto the couch, but recover and sit on it carefully. "Oh Nesse." Opal says,

guilt etching across the lines on her smooth face. Jen just stands there quietly, sniffling.

When she finally speaks, it is a choked whisper; "Vaneselle? I-I know you c-can win." It is a

small word of hope, but it's enough to make my spirits rise. I hug Jen and she hugs me back. "I

am going to miss you so much." Opal says from behind me. I look to my other sister and

instantly forgive her. She has been so good to me and I ruined her day. "I can't get married

ow..." She whimpers. "No, no, you have to!" I grab her wrist and plead. She can't just give this

up because of me. "No." She says, shaking her head. Then the Peackeeper comes in and

ushers my sisters out. I hug them both quickly and let them leave the room. My head falls

against the wooden wall and I sink to the floor, hands on my bent up knees. The door opens

and I jump up, not expecting anyone else. "M-mom?" I whisper when I see her face. "Oh

Vaneselle..." She murmurs, studying me carefully. "Yes?" I ask, she takes a few steps towards

me, then closer, until we are almost face to face. Her hands moves up to my cheek as she

places a palm on it. Instantly I hug her, I haven't hugged her since I was 8 years old and it feels

wonderful. "Oh mom..." I start to cry, goodbyes were so emotional. "I am so sorry." She

mutters and sits on the couch. I can't say it wasn't her fault, she's my mom, I said goodbye, I

didn't forgive her, there is no forgiv and forget, but I still love her. "Goodbye mom." I say

when the door opens. She leaves without another word.

_**Carmen Calder**_

"Oh my god Carmen!" Max cries as he races into the room. I start to cry too. We are a mess of

tears and emotions. How could this happen? I thought fate was on my side? Was I supposed

to be here, or was it some sick twist. When Max recovers, he grabs my shoulders roughly.

"Okay, you know, this isn't so bad, so, you have skills, the swords, you know, use them and

join the Career pack, do whatever, I mean kill them in there sleep. Just, you have to get back

here okay, I have to see you again, I can't lose you..."

I nod, not knowing what else to do, I am void of emotion now, and it feels like I am turning of

my humanity, letting go of this. "Max. I'm gonna win..." I mutter, more for me than him. I am

trying to convince myself that I will win. Could I win? I wasn't prepared to be picked to

actually be here, when in this district does that _ever_ happen? Then a Peacekeeper walks in,

taking Max with him, but before he leaves, he pecks a small but meaningful kiss on her

cheek, I am sure I will feel that forever.

_**Madisn Brookes**_

"Hey Mad." Jared comes in with a huge grin on his face. "I'm proud of you..." I can't help but

blush a little, even if it _was _all just an act. "Jared? I don't feel like I did anything to be

recognized for, I feel like I've just sentenced myself to death..." I say what comes to my mind

and that is what it was on at the moment. And to see Jared reaction was to laugh, made me

feel stupid. "Everyone does it! And half of them die, but you, you're gonna make it out, even

if you can't shoot a sword straight." It kind of gives me hope, but also makes me feel a pool of

regret begin to build somewhere deep inside of me. "What if I do die in there though? What

then, you'll "try" to move on, or is it tha you won't be surprised if I die huh? Because it seems

like you sure wouldn't be affected, I bet you wouldn't she _one _tear for me..." I end because

my voice starts to crack a little. A hurt look crosses the lines on his face;

"How could you _even think that? _If you die in the arena, I would be devestated. I would sit on

the back porch and think of the way your your brown hair falls in waves over your shoulders,

or how your nose crinkles when you concentrate, or how you stand, bold and brave in

training ready to throw a dagger. I would think of your eyes, that remind me of the sea, I

would think of _you. _But eventually I _would _move on, because you'd have wanted the best for

me, right? And every night going to bed, while her hair is tucked loosly behind her ears, I

would think of your wavy, brown hair and how it smells like the ocean and every single thing

would remind me of how I much I loved you. But you know what? Who the heck cares what I

do after you die, because it doesn't matter, you'd be dead. Why do I even try with you?

Goodbye Madison, if you don't die out there, I _will _be waiting for you, I don't break my

promises..." I feel oddly hurt by his words. I realize I might have underestimated his

commitment ability, becase it really sounded like he ment every single thing he said just

then. I snap out of my state of thought, only to find out Jared was gone. "Jared?" I say,

opening the door quietly. A peacekeeper in a white uniform stands outside. "He left." He

says simply. I feel like I will cry, but fight it off because it is just plain stupid. I shut the door

and lean my back against it. Oh no, I have ruined everything and I will neve3r see him again,

will he move on? And will he really think about me?


	26. Goodbyes Part 3

Michaela McCoy

"Mark!" I sob in his arms and he hugs me so hard that I can barely breath, but I don't care, I have

to make these last few moments special, because I will never see him again. "It's okay, we'll be

okay." He says into my ear. God, I'm gonna miss him. "No, no, I can't win? Are you serious, my

skill is swimming? How in hell should I use swimming to survive in the wilderness?"I shake my

head because it is pointless. I will never win. I laugh in spite of the situation, me, a small helpless

girl with murderous children hunting me down. "We've caught fish before, yes? With nothing but

our two bare hands." He walks away from me. I nod quickly. "Do that and you have dinner! Okay,

and hide from all the natural born killers, make allies with people that won't betray you and your

set. But, you know what this means, right? Winning means putting you before everyone else, even

your most trusted ally." I start to tremble at his words. Killing? I am not strong enough for that. I

can't kill, it's not natural. I mean, I can't, and if that means I lose, so be it! I guess I'll die then. So

I do the one brave thing I wouldn't have done in any other situation. I kiss Mark, full on the lips.

Aden Hanran

"No,no,no!" Cries Colleen. She is collapsed onto my shoulder, soaking my shirt to its core. "I

know," I can't believe I am the one that is comforting her! Rhodes sits in the corner, gurgling a

bottle of milk. "Baby, calm down, it'll be okay, this is our time for goodbyes, if;" I gulp,"If I don't

come back." This only increases her sobs. When they finally subside, she sits up, her eyes red and

puffy. "I don't want to be all alone, I can't raise him by myself, he needs his daddy!" She points to

Rhodes and my heart sinks. "My baby boy." I sigh and pick him up. He laughs, and it makes my

heart skip a beat. He has my hair and Colleens eyes. Wow, he's perfect... I feel tears coming. But

I have to be strong for Colleen, she is already tearing up again."I'm sure someone will help you,

be a father figure, but if you know me Col, i'll be back." I force a smile. She does too. But then the

Peacekeeper comes in and rushes them out, I peck Colleen a kiss and kiss Rhodes on the head.

My next visitor is Daniel, from SPR. "So, if you don't make it back, or while your gone, I need to

know, who's it gonna be?" I smile and laugh at his forwardness. "I'm gonna say you Daniel, you've

shown me strength these past few years and I know you can handle being in charge of us,

temporarily." I laugh half-heartdedly. "Well then, goodbye leader..." He pats me on the back and

steps numbly out the door. That's my boy.

Amber Rockwell

I sob, so loud, I am sure Billy can hear me all the way across the justice build. My head is tucked

between my knees, hands cover my hair. Why? No, no, not us! I sob more, until my eyes feel like

they're dried up. I can't live without him, and he can't live without me. What are we going to do?

Then it hits me, and my heart feels like its stopped. He can't live without me, so he'll do

everything in his power to keep me alive, me, even if it means killing himself in the process.

No, I won't let him. I rush to the door and grasp the cold, brass door knob. I won't get any visitors,

I decide. And open the door. "Hey!" Yells the Peacekeeper when I race passed him. His rough

hands barely misses my arm when he lunges out at me. "Screw you!" I shout, blinded by tears and

my own fury. I race to door after door, searching the entire justice building for him. A tall wooden

one, locked. I fly to the next door. Door after door after door. All of which were locked. Finally, I

reach a shorter brown door with a shining, blue-silver knob. I distinctly hear the voices of two

people inside.

"Well, I can't let her die Will." I stick my ear against the door.

"No, you're gonna have to let her go. Dude, I like her, but, your my best friend, how could I-"

"Dude, but love her." It is Billy. God Billy, I beg, please listen to William. I can die. I can't live

without you...

"Well man, I guess this is goodbye then, see ya later..." Shit. A moment of silence.

Then the door open and William runs straight into me. "Oh, Amber, didn't see you there."

He walks on. I run to Billy and he pulls me into a hug. "Don't die for me, try to live." I beg. He just

hugs me tighter and digs his nose into my hair. We rock back and forth for what feels like

forever. "You aren't going to die, Okay? I will make sure of it, and you're stubborn self will have

to live with that, alright?" I laugh a little when he says that, even when I know its not true. I then

think of something, this'll be hard for both of us, trying to keep each other alive. Lets see how

this'll turn out.

Billy Fenton

My first visitor is my mom and dad, but we say our goodbyes quickly and tearfully. I tear up just

thinking about it. Next is Will. "Man!" He rushes in and sits quietly on the couch. I feel like

telling him my plan, because it would be mean not to. And to see me give up my life for Amber

would make him utterly confused. "I'm not gonna win Will." I say. He already shoots me a

dubious look. "Yah, of course you can." He laughs it off but suddenly because serious. "You're

gonna protect that Amber chick aren't you?" He now looks angry. "Well, I can't let her die Will." I

didn't see you there." Amber? Huh? He's just fooling me. But then Amber comes racing into my

force a laugh. "No, but you're gonna have to, I mean, I like her Will, but your my best friend, how

could I-" He stops when I interrupt him;" Dude, I love her." I know it is true when I say it. I love

Amber Rockwell, and there is nothing in the world that could make me let her go. "I guess this is

goodbye, then." He gives me a brotherly hug and walks out of the door. "Oh uh, Amber, sorry, I

arms. Oh Amber. I bet she heard all of it. My plan is ruined. "Don't die for me, try to live." She

cries.

And I shake my head, yep, she heard. I hug her even tighter and just inhale her cherry scent. "You

aren't going to die, Okay? I will make sure of it, and you're stubborn self will have to live with

that, alright?" I hear her giggle and I feel content now. No matter how hard she tried to keep me

alive, I'll never stop doing the same for her.


	27. Good Byes Part 4

**_Tula Carse_**

"Oh my god, Tula!" Bernadette grabs me by the shoulders. She finally underdstands, after the

entire reaping, she comes in an just cries. "It's in our blood!" She cries, which makes no

sense, but I don't correct her because she is completely delirious. I am already cried out so I

do nothing but sit and watch her. It must be so hard, she's going to lose two of her sisters. I

am having trouble believing it as well, me, in the arena? It;s almost laughable. If it wasn't

stuck in my throat. If I didn't feel like crying, if it really wasn't even me. "Bernie, what am I

going to do?" I sob. "Just try Tu, thats all you can do, try your best, and you won't fail, I will

_not _lose you like I did Ny, I just won't, and you'd better believe it." She is losing it, saying

random things like; "Just kill whoever." and, "Make salad with the trees." I am amused by her

out break but then gather myself and help to calm her. "Shh, Bernie. It's all okay, I'll be good,

I can win. I'll definetaly take your advice;" I laugh in spite of her, but istantly feel guilty. "I

love you Bernie." I smile as she walks out of the door, I never realized how much I would miss

her.

"Mom!?" I screech in delight as she enters the door. I haven't seen her in a long, long

time. "Hi Tula." She stands there, unsure of what to do. It would be akward for us to hug.

Seeing that I haven't heard from her at all in quite a while. "Why'd you go, mom." I let a snort

out. Her faces turns ashen. "I couldn't take it, baby." She smiles and sits down, patting the

seat on the couch next to her. "The grief, the guilt and the memories." but what she was

really trying to say wwas something entirely different; _the very thought of me reminded her _

_of Nyanna. _My stuborness and my quietness. And the moments I stare off into the distance

just thinking of nothing in particular. I can tell she is even having trouble talking to me now. It

seems to her more like deja vu than anything else. SHe's been through this before, and I bet

she regrest ever having left me in the first place. "I forgive you mommy." I say, and grasp her

wrist lightly. Her eyes begin to fill with tears. "You're gonna win, and when you get home, I'm

going to start yo be a _mother, _not the shadow of one you used to know. She hugs me then, it

seems appropriate. Her words give me courage. Maybe I could win. Who knows?

**_Logan Petty_**

"I am so proud of you boy!" Chad comes on and slaps me roughly on the back. "You know

when I was in the games, I won because I was ruthless? I killed everyone and anything.

People looked up to me." He smiles proudly and I honestly feel like I should slap him. How

dare he say, kill everyone. Even a helpess 12 year old? I sigh. "Yep dad, I volunteered." I sink

into the couch and squeeze my eyes shut. I just need a moment to relax, to think things over.

"Use a spear, I loved using spears in my training days. You know, I killed the vinal tribute with

a spear, and they let me keep it too, you know its that one..." I block his boasting voice out

and concentrate on me for the first time. "Dad." I interrupt his rant; "I do swords, not spears, I

can't throw straight, I'm not your mirror image, you know." He mutters something under his

breath before exiting. "See you soon junior." Next is my mother, who I am comforting. "How

dare he mzke you do this? You're my only son, I only have you, I swear your father." She rants

about dad until the peacekeepers come to escort her out. "Win, do it." She screams down the

hallway, I love her. I laugh. "Klass?" I say quizzically. Her face is tearstained and shiny. "I hate

you, you know that, right? How could you do this to all of us, your mother, me? I'm not sure I

can live without you. I sit in front of the fireplace and feel its warmth. She sits next to me, our

thighs touching. "You've been my best friend since kidergarten Logan, I don't want anyting to

mess that up. But I suppose now it won't matter what I do or don't do, you'll either be gone

forever, or you'll come back and forget all about me." She holds back a sob. "No!" I play with

the braid the put in her hair. "How could forget someone like you." I laugh, because it is

seriously funny. She is the most amazing girl I have ever met, and she thinks I'll forget her

when I win the games. "I'll win, andwhen I get my victors house, and move into it. You and

your family are moving in. Theres a bajillion bedrooms." I feel relief as a smile spreads across

her face. "You're my one and only." I say, and I mean it without doubt. "I love you, and I don't

care about what the friend code says or whatever. I can _never _stop thinking about you. And if I

die in that arena, I am going to leave you with something to remember me by." I say, and lean

in to give her a kiss on the cheek, nothing more. She touches the place where my lips landed.

"I love you too, Logan."

**_Reyne Belle_**

"Summer!" I screech and lunge for her, stopping an inch from her face. She jumps back

behind my mother and Tess. She is such a coward I can't even stand to look at her. "You're my

sister! You're _supposed_ to protect me. Helluva good job you did there, huh sis?" She looks

sad. But I don't care. "Reyne." Mother says sternly. "I hope you know I hate you, When I die in

there just know that. You could've done something but your a coward. A no good little-"

"Reyne Skylar!" My mother looks appalled. I look to Summer,and see that I have almost

brought her to tears. "Sissy." Tess calls from mothers arms. "You want me to die, ey." I turn

my

anger toward mother. "Me to die instead of your other daughter who is almost not even

eligible for the reaping anymore. I have no chance of winning, think of what Summer could

have done when you see me die in there." I shake my head in frustration. Mother always

takes Summers side. I snatch Tess away from my mom and take her in the corner to play.

"This is the last time I'll ever see you. baby, And when Summer tells stories of me, don't

listen to a word of it, because they're all lies. I'm your best friend and no-one can ever change

that.

**_Delano Ax_**

"Leanna." I sigh, because her crying is getting old. "TIme for good byes." I try to push her

lightly off my shouder but she just falls back down again. I decide to sing her a lullaby from

when she was little, that our mother used to sing all of the time. But now it is almost gone

from both of our heads.

"When wildflowers grown,

deep in the dense wood.

My heart belongs to you,

forever and for good.

No digging yourself out,

when your already dug deep.

When a wildflower grows in the wood."

Her crying has subsided and replaced with body shaking hiccups. "Del, you're going to win,

okay." It's a demand, I just know it. "I can't kill Lee.I'll try." She nods quietly. We sit and hold

each other like an old couple. God, my sister, what


	28. Good Byes Part 5

**_Killian Edwards_**

"You stupid son of a-" I cover Gem's mouth before any profanity spills. "Shh." I try to sooth

her but it isn't working, I am the one she is pissed at. "You kissed me? How dare you think you

can do that to me? We were _just _friends, but of course you come along and ruin it! Now

Hardin will _never, ever_ think of me the same way!" She screeches in frustration. I shoot her

quizzical look. though I have already guessed. "You _told him? _Wow, Gem, wow." She doesn't

seem to think she did anything wrong. "Now everyone will know by the time the games

begin." I sigh and sink down into the couch. "I won't be in the middle of a love affair, Kill!" I

can't hold in the snort of laughter that follows her statement. "You're talking like a married

woman, Gem. He just kissed you, today! This isn't The Scarlett Letter, and you aren't cheating

on him. I kissed you, once." She doesn't seem convinced. "Well don't do it again, then." I

smile, because she can think of no other arguement. "Lucky for you, I can't, as you can see,

I'm going to the Capitol. Feel free to leave now." I say, and face the other direction. "Okay.

And just so you know, this friendship is over, and, you can't come to the meadow anymore." I

say nothing to eher and she finally walks out into the hallway. Only two of our minutes have

passed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()

**_Crosby Druss_**

"Why wouldn't they let me volunteer, Cross?" He knows I know the answer already.

"I don't know Der." I smile because he isn't convinced. "You damn well know. Isn't that, illegal

something?" I shrug; "Spose' nothings illegal if the Capitol does it." HE grunts unemotionally

at my attempt to joke. "You must've done something real bad, Cross. Like you say, the love a

good show. So why not make our reaping one? You screwed this up, what am I s'posed to do

without you?" I shrug. "They think I'm a rebel." I can confide in him, because he invents too.

"You did what? On Reaping day?" Well I wasn't expecting that response. "Of course they'll be

on the look out, everyone is twice as alert today!" He looks at me like I'm stupid, for

inventing, when he does this alot more than I do. "I'm sorry." Is all I can manage.

"They're going to kill you, you know that right? They think you're a rebel. Gosh Crosby, why

do you always do this to me!?" I don't know what to day, how could he be so, so, like that?

So judgemental. "I'll never see you again, but let me tell you one thing, youwere always

there for me, you never once left my side, and mow I've betrayed you by leaving yours. Nut I

love you Derrekel, and nothing will ever change that." Tears fill his eyes as he comes to hug

me. "I'll miss you so, freaking, much Crosby."

"Bye Derrekel."

"Bye."

**_Gregory Dillard_**

No-body comes to visit me. I am not very liked in my district, and I doubt my parents will

come, seeing as I don't know them. Its sad, because they didn't die, they left me on the

freaking porch step of a community home. So they're out there, and they know my name, and

they know I am in the games, and t5hey don't even fess up to being my biological parents. I

sigh, and sit on a large, mahogany chair near the window. The sun is shining and it looks

absolutely beautiful. I am beyond excited, so beyond it, that the only thing I can do is sit

emotionessly. "Good Luck, Gregory." I say to myself. My mind flashes to the other tribute,

Linda. She actually looked pretty smart. And she looked like she could recover quickly from a

situation, given what she was just through. Maybe she could be a good ally, you never know. I

stand up and go to the door. "I'm done." I tell the Peacekeeper, he escorts me out to the front

building.

**_Shane Grosen_**

"You and Riley." Says my mother, from the corner. "Both of you, it must be karma." She is so

spiritual, its ridiculous, but I am going to miss her so bad. "I don't know if I can survive this,

mom." I begin to cry. "But you can try, and thats all I could expect from you, just don't give up,

okay, no matter how much you want to." I try to say something, but I've gone mute. So I nod.

"I won't give up, but if it is Karma, what did me and Riley do to deserve this?" I ask. We haven't

done anything except explore, how is that bad. And how am I supposed to come back to my

family, I'm only 14. And I can't kill. I am not mentally strong. I need to stop thinking of this.

"Where's Ellie, mom?" I find her on the couch before mom can answer, "Honey?" I tell her,

pulling her to my lap. "Shanes going to be gone for a long while, and your gonna stay with

mommy, okay sweeheart?" I feel so much pain, it is undescribable. "Okay, when you gonna be

back?" She asks, and I start to cry. "Soon." I want to hug her forever, I hope she remembers

her older brother, because no matter what happens to me, I will never leave her."Bye, baby."

"Bye, bye."

**Hmm, okay so I feel like I am losing story followers, honestly, it is making me less motivated to upload, please review my story. I really want to know. Also it would make me upload faster if I know people are waiting for me to upload. I know it has been a while, but I have had alot going on. Graduation, summer break, field trips, dances, and alot of drama, but I will upload more if you guys review, okay bye.**


	29. Good Byes Part 6

Harvey Welding  
Wow. It's actually me. I am the actual tribute for the games. I am having trouble figuring out my

emotions. So many cross me that it is hard to decipher which is which. Excited, anxious, scared,

nervous, curious. I can't even describe it. Thats when mom and Genny walk in. "You're famous,

Harve!" Genny runs and hugs me. "I wouldn't quite call it famous." I mutter. I give mom a

pleading look. But she looks clueless as well. "Honey, I don't know how to tell you this, but, I'm

leaving for a while." I run my hand through her long, dirty blonde hair. "Where are you goin'?"

She looks so innocent that it kills me. "Somewhere far away. But don't you worry, I'll be back." I

feel sad that I can't be truthful to her. But I don't have the guts to tell her that she'll never see

me again. "Those people that always get up on that stage, they make t.v shows. But they always

end up dying in the t.v show. So, when you die on the t.v show, will you be back here?" I feel

bad for keeping the reaping a secret from her, I feel like she should know or something by now.

"Of course." My heart is beating a million times a minute. "Ok, baby, go home now. I'll see you

soon." She nods and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Harvey." I smile. I look to my mom and

see the tears on her cheeks. "Bye mom. I love you. Don't forget to be the best mom for Genny.

Be the mom you were for me. Goodbye." I hug her until the Peacekeeper comes in.

Marcus Banks

"Mom couldn't make it. And you know dad won't come." Says my 9 year old brother as he

enters room. "What do I say to mom, Marcus? What can I say? She doesn't even know." I can't

believe the burden I am putting on him, he is too young to have to tell my mom that. "It's okay.

You'll figure it out." I try to reassure him, but I just don't know how. I have never been the

perfect brother. "I'm going to be all alone!" He starts to cry, but immediately stop him. "A real

man doesn't cry." He quickly brushes the tears away. "I know, you gotta come back, or else I'll

have no-one." I shake my head. "No, no. I'll win, of course I will, and if I don;t, then, well, I don't.

But you can take care of yourself, and pretty soon, you'll be able ti kick some sense back into

our dad." A slight smile crosses his face. He nods and hugs me again. "Can I ask you a question

Marcus?" I nod.

"Of course."

"H-How much longer does mom, you know, have?"

"I don't know Benny."

"Come back, ok?"

"Okay."

Destinee Hawthorne

"Destinee!" Mom walks through the door, Poppy. She isn't crying, but I can tell she is trying very

hard not to. "It's okay, mom. Dad will make sure I win." She looks doubtful. "Uhm, of course he

will!" My mother sighs and sets Poppy on the floor. "Wow, I am gonna miss you so much..." She

hugs me very tight, so hard I can't breathe. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." She

murmurs. "Where is the other little monster?" I ask, half-joking. "He's with his dad." Mom

replies. "So, then, this isn't goodbye. I want you to have something." I look at her quizzically.

She pulls something out of her pocket, and I gasp. "Your Mockingjay pin?" She has never let me

touch her most prized possession. "Of course, you deserve it." She pins it on the corner of my

dress. I am oddly touched by this. "Thanks mom." She nods; "Anytime."

"I'll see you soon."

"See you soon."

I hug her again, and then pick up Poppy, giving him a hug. "Don't pick me up." He mutters but

hugs me. "Bye."

**Ohmigod! Finally we are off to the Capitol! REVIEW! :)**


	30. Tribute Parade Part 1

District 1: Parade  
Carmen Calder  
Ew. I would never wear this provocative outfit in public. I feel sick. It is a short, skin

clinging hot pink dress, weighed down with tons of jewels. Atop my head is a mock victors

crown. Ha. I see Killian, eyeing me from the side. "Perve." I slap him on the arm. "Uck." I hear

him mutter. He is dressed in a red suit and his hair is in a cowlick to the left, he looks like a

high class greaser. The buttons on his suit are big, shining, diamonds. Needless to say, it

makes me want to puke. "Do you lie your outfit?" Asks Holliander, my stylist. She has the worst fashion

sense in the entire world. She has hot pink, fluffy hair and fake eyelashes that

almost touch her thin eyebrows. "It's, very unique!" I nod my head and cimb up to the

chariot. As usual for the D1 tributes, we get a big, welcoming cheer from the audience, who

already know our name. "Carmen! Killian! Over here!" I look to see young woman,

completely capitolized, in her "fashionably" violet attire. She throws a bundle of red flowers

to our chariot. I reach out and catch them. I then raise them above my head, just for show,

then hand them over to Killian, who does, but adds a little wiggle. A single petal falls into my

open palm, and I recognize the flowers. They come from our district, Max used to give them

to me all of the time. It was our flower. I snatch back the flowers and cradle them a second

before smashing them on the floor of the chariot. "Anger issues?" Mutters Killian. "Shut up!"

I try to step on his foot, but he sees it coming. "Nice try baby."

District 2: Parade

Logan Petty

I have to win, for Klass. That thought has been going through my mind since I kissed her. I

step up to the chariot, in my metallic, silver suit. It feels like I'm wearing a solar oven, and I

can tell Ignis feels the same way, even if she doesn't show it. I can never figure her out, she

always has that smirk on her face, even on the train. Her dress is metallic looking like mine

but its a dress that is tight all on the torso and poofs out like a sailor skirt at the hip. Ugh. I

shake my head and clear my head of all of Klass' fashion talk. I reach out my hand,trying to

help Ignis up, but she slaps it away. I honestly don't know if I can deal with her as an ally,

she's so... sour. She has the worse attitude. "Why don't you like me, Ignis?" I ask,

sarcastically. But she only rolls her eyes in response. I almost fall baqck as the chariot begins

to roll forward. So does Ignis, but I grab her wrist and pull her forward. "I'm fine," She snaps.

She is something else. I stand, proud and tall, as we descend down the long isle, Capitol people

cheering on either side. I am going to be the one that gets all of the sponsors, I just know it,

with my charming looks and personality. But if I am going to accomplish that, I have to start

now. Smile and wave, smile and wave...

District 3: Kahra Carrow

My outfit is darling. It is a dark grey, glimmering with dots of silver, giving the impression that I

glow. The dress is long and flows past my ankles, skimming the floor. A thin, glowing belt

crosses over my waist. I think I am the prettiest, my prep team Malorynn, Isa and Cilvia, put my

hair up gorgeously. It is piled on top of my head, loose curls hanging down to my ears, which have

long, silver chains. They said I looked much older than what I was. I feel good every time

someone says that. I look to Crosby, there is a thin line crossing his forehead, anxiety? His

outfit looks similar to mine, except, instead of a dress he has a shirt and long pants. "I like your

outfit. I say, trying to be friendly. "It's basically the same." He replies. His hand sweeps lightly

over the fabric of his shirt. I fall back a step as the chariot jolts into movement. I see Crosby

falter as well. "So? Are you, you know, excited for the games?" I ask. Stupid, why start a

convo like that!? He snorts; "No, ask the Careers that and I'm sure they'll say yes. And you're

not scared that you're gonna die?" He ask, and I shrug. "I try not to think about it, it just

psyches me out." He nods in understanding. "Well, maybe one of us will live." I say, hoping

its true, and that its me. After seeing all of these tributes, big and muscular, I am losing faith

that I could live.

District 4: Logan Ismene

"Dad, I am just fine, stop it!" I almost yell, when he won't stop talking. He's trying to give me

advice on how t do this tribute parade thingy. "I don't care, now I have to go." I shout, and

shake my hand away from my fathers grip. "Fine, but remember what I told you, you're coming

out alive, son, yah hear me?" He chuckled and gives me a light shove that knocks me into the

side of the chariot. The black horse neighs and stomps his foot anxiously. "I got this, okay." I

wink at dad before stepping up next to Madi. I look Madi over. Her outfit is NOT as good as

mine. I mean, there barely different. She has a huge chest. I have trouble concentrating on just

her outfit. It is sea blue and matches her whole look, with real seashells and pearls lining the

waistline, and hers was very flowy, where mine was just, not. I know she's taken though, by

some Jared

person. I know him, he's popular, but, he's weak. Sure he's good with swords, but even I can do

better than his shooting. I think about hitting on her again, but she's to feisty for my liking, So I

just stand calmly next to her as we proceed down the aisle. I like all of these people cheering for

me. I feel like I am something. I am important. Hell Yes. This was what I was meant to be.

**Eek, so close I can almost taste the games. Three more chapters of The Tribute Parade, then Training and Interviews. I am soo excited and I hope you guys are. Follow me on twitter, MusicalLife8D. If you don't too, well don't. I have been SuPERSuPER Busy these past few weeks nad scrambling to write when I can, so deal with me. I know people like this sotry for its fast updating so I will try to keep up to that reputation, hopefully I will have the next chapter up by tommorow. AT the LATEST the next day. WElllllll... BYEEE!**


	31. Tribute Parade Part 2

District 5: Linda Thunderstorm

I miss Jeffrey. I sit in the dressing room, weeping. I make it quiet though

so that Greg can't hear me. "I miss you." I sob. My tribute parade outfit is

soaked with salty tears. I hate crying, why do I cry. I should NOT be crying,

I have barely ever cried in my life. But poor, poor Jeffrey. I was his best

friend, and now I am gone, and he is all alone. "Lindeline?" A knock on my

door jolts me back to reality."Almost done!" I call quickly, gathering my

sparkling silver dress in my hands, stumbling over some of the stringy

fabric. "You're taking an awfully long time, dear!" Calls Heather. I brush the

tears away, checking my face for any sign of red marks or glistening tears

drops. Clean. "I'm done, are we ready now?" I ask. Heather stands back

and admires the dress on me. She takes a hand and flattens out the

puffed parts. "Darling, it looks like you were mauled by a bear!" She laughs

heartily. I force a measly chuckle. "Nobody will see it up close, we're

okay." She nods reluctantly as the chariots from District begin to pull out of

the aisle. "I suppose it'll do, seeing as we are out of time. She suddenly

pulls a metallic can from behind her back and sprays it on my hair. I cough

as the chemicals enter my nostrils. "Come on Linda!" Calls Gregory as I

race to the chariot. He holds out his hand and I take it without thinking.

"Thanks." I pant out of breath. "Don't sweat it." He smiles cheekily. The

chariot jolts forward, but am ready for it and steady myself. I need to look

okay, so maybe I can attract sponsors. I copy Greg's smile and wave for

the crowd. "Lindeline, over here!" How do they know my name? Thats

really... weird. "Hi!" I cry, and wave ferociously. My spirits start to lift as I

look over the crowd of people who are calling for me. I look to Greg, he

smiles. I think of how perfectly our outfits match our skin tones. He has

pale skin which is decorated with specks of silver that act like mini

flashlight. Our costumes are relatively the same. I look back to the crowd,

studying there heavily coated faces. All different colors. It's almost blinding.

Well, even if I don't win, good food, and fans, it's a good experience.

District 6: Shane Grosen

"Blaze!" I usher her to the chariot. Her dress flows lively around her

ankles. She has a gold dress that is decorated with star shaped gems. She

look like an egyption heiress. It unusual how we have formed a kind of

bond, we both lost someone we love. Haddie and Eleanor. We have long

chats that usually end up with Castor, my stylist sending me to bed

because I would need my beauty sleep. "Let's roll." She laughs at my joke

attempt. She's the funny one, though. "I don't understand it Shane. Why

they would do this." She is suddenly very serious. "I don't know Blaze, it's

unfair, but I guess it's just life, you know?" I sink onto the backboard of

the chariot and close my eyes. "This isn't life, this is all one big joke, these,

aren't even people!" She lays on the headboard to and looks at me. "You

know we're going to die, right?" She whispers. "We might not, we're

fighters." I try to comfort her, but she's not stupid, she knows. We barely

have a chance. "We'll see, okay?" She says, and stands up as we enter

the aisle. She plasters a smile on her face and waves to the Capitol crowd.

"I hate this." I mutter, but stand still and do the same thing as Blaze. I

watch as my father dispears behind the other chariots. I wish he wasn't a

victor, and he wasn't here with me. He's about as helpful as a mouse. He

waves wuickly to me and I return the favor. Blaze was right, we are

screwed, completely, utterly screwed.

District 7: Michaela McCoy

Paper colored dressed don't match my skin, plus the stylist I am pretty

sure made it itchy and uncomfortable, beats me feels like they put a

corset on me, my insides are being squeezed so hard. I look to Harvey,

who seems as comfortable as can be. I am jealous, why do girls always

have to meet the requirments, when boys just slack on. I step onto the

chariot after Harvey. His outfit is white too, it looks like they just piled

paper on top fabric and vwala! A Lumber costume. I wish it was loose and

comfrotable like I was used to. I sigh and put on my happy face as the

chariot pulls out. This is life for some people, ha, I'd rather die. Goodbye 7,

hello Capitol. This just got real.

District 8: Aden Hanran

The costume is actually laughable. They suck. I look like I am a clown. I am

decked out in green, purple, and neon yellow fabric with different patterns.

It works for looks cute. She's the tiniest tribute. I feel sad.

"Aden?" She asks. "Hmm?" "Do you like it?" She spreads her arms out for

me to see the full costume. "You look dashing!" I smile. For some odd

reason she reminds me of Rhodes. Naive, little. "I think I like it, Bernadette

and my dad will to. I bet Nyanna would have. She is talking to herself as

she lists the members of her family. I can't help myself; "Nyanna, would

have?" I ask. "She died in these." Tula states simply. "In the games, was

she your sister?" Tula nods simply. "She never played with me when she

was alive, it's not like I need people to play with me now, obviously." She

talks a mile a minute, does she ever get tired. "You'll let all the tributes

**know** where you are of you talk like that in the arena!" I smile and she

laughs loudly. "I would. You know what, zip it, lock it, put it in my pocket."

She does the motions with it too. I chariot moves as we proceed down the

aisle. "What do I do, Aden?" She panics as the crowd comes to view.

"Smile, and say hi to them, they'll like you, I promise." She nods and looks

to the Capitol people. "Hey! Hi, Guys! I'm Tula." She is so perky. I notice. I

hope she stays alive long enough to make people love her, because if

anyone deserves to go back home not in a casket, it's her.

**See, I keep my promises. Again, I need feedback. I know its a lot I am asking but please do it for me! Hehe. I need your opinion on the story. On a scale of 1-10 (1 being the worst, 10 being the best) How good is my story and do you think I could be fictional writer for a living when I am older and have more experience. I need feed back guys, and I need you even more to be completely honest, no lies! Okay, hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	32. Tribute Parade Part 3

District 9: Vaneselle Vitress

The dress flowed around my knees, the golden stitching sent reflections

over the dressing room. She said it would be beautiful, but I had just

assumed she meant Capitol beauty, but this, this was real beauty. It

looked natural, it looked like home. I can almost smell my district. I smile at

myself. I looked pretty. My hair is wrapped in a delicate side bun that

almost touching my ear. It is intertwined with braids and streaks of golden

strings. My shoes are 5 inch heels sprinkled with gold. I can barely walk in

it. It seems she went with the color scheme gold. Because that is all I can

describe my outfit as. Golden Beauty. I like that name, its catchy. I walk

out of the dressing room and come face to face with Marcus. "Hey sweet

stuff." I roll my eyes and push passed him. Worst come on line ever! He's

an idiot. He look ridiculous in his metallic gold outfit, gold is definitely not

his color. "You look dashing dear!" Calls Fenni, my stylist as I board the

chariot. Marcus comes on next to me. "You're feisty." He says simply. "Just

stop it, please." I beg. "Or what? You're gonna kill me, fat chance." My

knuckled whiten as I squeeze the font of the chariot. "I'm younger than

you, you know that, right?" He knows, and I have a feeling eh doesn't

really like me and that he's just trying to be annoying. "I know." He smiles.

"You're sick." I sigh, and put on a smile as the crowd comes to view. I see

all of them, cheering for us. They're excited to see us, what, die? I roll my

eyes, again. Goodbye old life, hello the next 2 weeks.

District 10: Amber Rockwell

I sink back into the cushioned seat in the corner of my fitting room. I still

can't believe our fate. Just as things started going well. "Amber? Amber?

Hurry, dear, the chariots are leaving!" Calls my stylist Rosetta. "Coming" I

call quickly. I look myself over in the mirror. The brown, bedazzled fabric

shows off my curves and the skirt flows loosely at my hips, stopping mid-

thigh. They put me in some sort of cowboy boots with delicate markings

on it. It sure look hand-made. But it's just a capitol product. As much as I

hate to admit this, I love the outfit. It looks good on me. I lift the tips of

the skirt and sway a little, admiring the fabrics rough feeling. I feel hands

grab me around my waist and warm breathe whisper in my ear. You look

beautiful!" Billy... Haha. "How'd you get in here?" I ask, turning around.

"There's a door between our dressing rooms, you should really lock your

door, Amber." I stifle the giggle I feel rising in my throat. All this time, when

we were just friends, it felt like something was missing. These moments. I

know that now. He takes a hand and touches my face softly. Brown, thin

strings hand from his sleeve. "I love you." He swallows. He doesn't know if

its the right time. But it feels right, and I know I love him to. I kiss him. He

is so shocked by my surprise attack that he stumbles back against the

wall. His lips are warm and inviting, it just feels SO right. "Amber! Come

on!" Calls Rosetta again. I look at him and jump back, straightening my

outfit to its perfect state. I peck his lips and usher him to his dressing

room door. I step out as if nothing happened and practically skip to the

chariot. The blush finally rose to my cheeks. The chariot jolts into

movement. My heart momentarily seizes as I realize that Billy isn't standing

next to me. He races out of his dressing room and leaps onto the chariot,

nearly knocking me over, but he grabs my waist so I don't fall. "Nice catch."

I sigh in relief. He laughs. "Game time." I state. "Smile for the crowd." He

says, winking at me. I put on the biggest smile I can, flashing my "pearly

whites" Game time.

District 11: Delano Ax

Not to shabby. The outfit fits our district perfectly. Like farmers. I wear

denim overalls with a black long sleeve shirt decorated with silver grains of

rice. My boots are a patent leather rip-off of rain boots with a golden buckle

crossing my ankle. Reyne's looks good too. Hers is a bit more girly. A denim

overall top that, I guess you could say falls in to skirt, which is much to

short for her to e wearing at her age. Instead of the t-shirt under the

overalls she has silver grain-shaped gems stuck to her arms. Interesting. I

wink at her. "You ready?" She sighs and examined herself by looking

down. "Ready as I'll ever be." I give a sympathetic smile and and hold my

hand out. She squeezes it tight. Now she knows the real me too. It

doesn't really matter anyways. We walk to the chariot and board.

"Remember what everyone told you, okay? Smile, and wave to them.

They'll love you, I promise. She forces a smile to me and turns to face the

audience, who is shouting out to us. I attempt to wave and smile my way

until the end of this.

District 12: Destinee Hawthorne

"Remember what I told you. Smile and wave!" Gale grabs my shoulders.

"Be brave." I roll my eyes. "Dad. I'm fine, I think you might try to be brave.

Trust me, I got this." I peck him on the cheek and race to the chariot.

Paxtor follows. Our costumes are exactly the same. White leotards

covered head to toe in ashes and coal marks. My hair is curled fancily into

a sort of bun. "Hey." He pants. "Hi. So, my dad said-" "You know he's not

on my side right? He hasn't given me any mentoring advice since we've

gotten here." I shoot my father a look. "Really? But he supposed to, he

can't show favoritism!" I cry. "It's fine, if it was my daughter out there, I

mean I don't have one, but if I- I would choose her over some random kid

from 12." He is so understanding it makes me want to cry. The chariot rolls

forward. I look Paxtor; "I'll talk to him, and don't try to change my mind."

His story is already too sad. His dad died when Paxtor was 4 years old of

some disease. He lived on with his mom Katarina and sister Spencer, who

was in her mothers stomach by the time he died. Then his mother died

giving birth to Spencer. He has had to raise Spencer all alone ever since.

And she has to go to a community home if he dies. She's only 11. What if

he dies? I am so deep in thought I don't even notice we are in view of the

Capitol people. Poor Paxtor. I snap out of my thoughts and begin to put on

the show daddy told me to.

**Done with the Parades. Please review the story to at least let me know you all are reading it! Well I stayed up till 12 am to write this for ya'll and so far it's 78 printed pages long. I am also converting this into a book for when I finish, because it'll be my first successful book. I am putting a tribute memorial in the end so if you guys want to find pictures of what you imagine your tribute(s) as. Or else I will pick GOOGLE images. Okay thats it! REVIEW AND READ! Buhbye **


	33. Training Day: 1

_**Training Day 1: Carmen Calder**_

"Listen, something has got to be done about this sword thing." Ignis comes up to me.

"What exactly do you mean?" A retort, continuing to polish my sword. "There is no

way the Game Makers are going to have two swords in the arena if they know we

both shoot. I roll my eyes. "Who cares, Ignis?" She lets out a low, growling sound

and clenches her fist, her knuckles white. "I care. I need to have a sword." She

hisses. "Okay, then, what's your idea to _solve _this problem?" She snatches the sword

out of my grasp and steps over to the shooting range. "We shoot; whoever gets the

bull's eye with their eyes closed first gets full rights to swords in the arena, no

arguments." I shrug my shoulders and put the polish down. "Okay. But just to make

sure no one is cheating;" I say, grabbing the bandana from the top of my head. I tie

it around Ignis' eyes, carefully avoiding the high pony tail. I back away. "Okay,

shoot." I say. She grabs the sword tightly with her fist and raises it to eye level. Her

breathing is controlled. She shoots. I close my eyes. _Please Miss It. _My heart sinks as I

see the sword lodged in the stomach, right on the red dot. "I win! Ha." She shouts,

pulling the blind folds off. "No. I have to shoot, if I miss it, _then you win." _She nods,

tossing me the bandana. I jog to the dummy and jerk the sword out of its place. My

heart beats quickly. This could be the difference between my life and death. If I don't

have a sword, then I stand no chance of winning the games. I tie the bandana

around my eyes and I feel the whoosh of air as Ignis comes up and smacks the air in

front of my face, to make sure I can't see. "Okay. Go." I hear her say from behind me.

"You'd better back away, Ignis." I say, I hear her sigh and then the click of boots as

she sits down on the bench. I concentrate on my breathing. Inhale, Exhale, Inhale,

Exhale. I feel my arms come up. Bringing the sword to eye level. It's now or never. I

release my grip on it. Time slows as I hear the sword whiz through the air. I open my

eyes. "Dang." Shouts Ignis. It was a bullseye. "Redo." Ignis calls. I nod. "We keep

shooting until one of us misses." I sigh but nod. Eventually one of us will either miss

or forfeit, lets just hope its Ignis, I never liked her.

"We've been shooting forever." I say, sitting back on the bench. "Lets just admit that

were both good shooters and whoever gets the sword first, gets the sword. Ignis

drops the sword on her rack; "Fine, in the arena. Whoever reaches it first, no

arguments." _Thank God. _

_**Blaze Reynolds**_

"Hi, I'm Linda." I drop the knife to my side as she walks in front of me.

"I could've killed you!" I shout. "Puh-lease, I've been watching you shoot, your not that good." She laughs a little. "How dare you?" I feel myself getting

angry. "I'm sorry, that was mean, wasn't it. I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Lindeline."I nod, "Nice to know." I roll my eyes. "Listen.

uh, I'm sorry about how I introduced myself to you, I just, I guess i'm grieving, sort of." I suddenly understand. "I left my sister, uhm, Haddie." I smile

at the thought of her. She sits down next to me. "My brother Jeffrey, he's my best friend in the whole world." She plops down on the seat next to me. I

let out a laugh. "Why do they do this? I just feel like my whole world is crashing down around me! What kind of sick minded-" Lindeline covers my

mouth. "Shh! Are you crazy, this place is rigged with cameras, if you keep trash talking the capitol like that, we'll be dead on the first day!" I look at her

quizzically; "We will?" "Uhh well I was kid of thinking that maybe we could you know, be allies?" I nod in consideration. She seems cool, at ease at the

least, maybe i'd make it farther in the games if I had her too. I nod; "Sure, sounds good." A huge smile spreads across her face. "Yay, okay. So, we'll

have to train together, though, what are you good at?" She ask, pulling me from my seat. "Errrr, the bow, I suppose." She smiles. "I've never tried it,

but I've really wanted to." I follow her lead to the bow and arrow shooting station. There is three silver bows lying invitingly on a light metal rack. The

arrows lie next to it. I pick up the bow on the top rack and two of the arrows, Linda picks up a bow too. "You first." I prompt. "K." She puts the bow on

the string of the bow and pulls it back, eyes glaring at the target. I laugh when the arrow hits the far wall behind the targets and lodges itself there.

She runs to retrieve it, laughing all the way. I shoot next. She laughs too. "Hey, at least I got in the target!" I stare at my shot which has landed itself

in the leg of the dummy. "Oh, well." She tries to think of a comeback. "Okay. well obviously thats not the one, for either of us."I laugh. "Nope." She

says, popping the p. "Oh well, I guess training's over for today, anyways." I sigh and look at the time board on the wall, which is beeping at 5

seconds. "Okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She smiles. I feel content as I leave the training center. I have an ally for the Games, I won't be all

alone in the last to weeks.


	34. Training Day 2 & 3

_**Training Day 2: Michaela McCoy**_

I smile at the floor, holding my sword, maybe I could actually win, who really knows? I mean, if

Mark believes in me, I believe I can do it, win, I mean. Anything to get back to him, I really need to

see his face again, this can't be the end of us, when it's only just the beginning. I pull myself into a

good posture and glare at the target, maybe, after all the weapons I've tried, this is the one for me.

I aim, and shoot. I find my eyes shut, and I force them open. I screech in delight, gaining many

glares from the Career group, my shot is a centimeter away from the bulls eye. "Nice!" I hear

someone from behind me, I jump in fright. "M-my names Va-Vaneselle." I smile, she is maybe a

year younger then me. "Hi, my names Micky. Was this your first year being reaped?" She shakes

her head slowly, I can tell her mock confidence is blowing away. She is shying back. I have to

keep this conversation going. "This is only my third year, I'm fourteen, this is your second year

then, you're 13, wow that really stinks." A small smile cracks on her face. " "Hey, I have a

proposal, do you think we could be allies?" She looks startled at the proposal. "I mean, I don't bite,

you can trust me!" She laughs. "Sure- I guess. You look good at swords too!" She smiles annd

races to get the sword out of the target. "I'm gonna try, k?" I nod and she steps back to the line. I

see her close her eyes lightly and breathe deeply. Her hand raises with the sword and she pulls it

back, it zips toward the target. I almost step back with shock as it lands bulls eye. "Vaneselle,

open your eyes, you got a bulls eye!" She screeches in delight and look at me with bright eyes. "I

did it!" She races to me and pulls me into a hug. "Maybe one of us really can win, Micky!"

_**Training Day 3: Harvey Welding**_

I don't feel ready to practice, I know I should be, I know it'd help me in the arena, but I can't do it. I

can't force myself to stand up and do something useful. I miss my family, still and I can't get him

off of my mind, I wonder how long I'll make it, a day, a week. To the bloodbathe. The thought of

dying is depressing, dying without family or anything to comfort you. I shiver. My eyes trail to the

Careers huddling together admiring skills. Ignis is up, and she hits all bulls eyes. I sigh, I don't

have a chance against those careers. I look around, maybe if I make an ally, someone who can't

urt me and would never betray my trust. I spot a girl, standing in front of the bow and arrow staion,

alone, seemingly scared to shoot at all. Her. She's helpless and would never hurt as fly, unless I

tell her to. I race up to her, grabbing a bow and set of arrows as well. "I'm Harvey, whats your

name?" She looks up at me with frightened eyes. "Tula. Carse. Tula Carse." I like that name, for

some reasons it reminds me of Tulips. "I can shoot, well sort of." I sa, pulling up the bow and

arrow. I shoot it and it lands halfway between the edge and the bullseye. "Lemme see." She says,

shootin as well. I am so shocked I almost fall when she gets a bulls eye. "Wow, you're great,

Tula." I say, dropping the bow and arrow on their rack, she does the same. We walk over to a

bench. "I didn't mean to do that." She says simply. "Thats your weapon Tula, take advantage of it,

now." I smile. "Do you have an ally yet, Harvey?" She asks, looking up to me. "No." I think I know

what she's asking so I make it easier for her. "Do you want to be my ally, Tula Carse?" She nods

excitedely. "Of course!" "Good, then maybe we just have a shot at winning you, or me." I smile

forcebly, one of us. Only one. I feel the dpression again.


	35. Training Day 4

**Delano Axe:**

I watch Reyne talking to the girl from District 3. I wonder if they'll be allies, even though I was

supposed to protect her. Reynas eyes are big, brown and filled with wonder. Kahra is just the

same. They must be the same age, the same body build, even though Kahra is just a bit shorter.

My heart sinks as Reyne lifts her hand to Kahra's, and shakes it thoroughly. I missed my chance.

Maybe it'll come along again later, I'll just have to wait and see...

**Reyne Belle:**

"I- I don't know what to say, I mean, allies? Like, you and me! " She nods enthusiastically; "That

sounds; absolutely wonderful." I shake her hand when she holds it out. My very own ally. I smile to

myself as she pulls me along to the camouflage station. We paint, for the rest for the day, our last

relaxing say to just paint. I haven't painted since I was 6, and even then it was just mud after the

rain. Now I paint brush strokes with lovely rich colors, metallic and sunshine yellow, deep sea blue.

I am in heaven, I know it won't last. But as I laugh and joke with my new best friend, I somehow

know that this is one of the best times of my life, we're not thinking the past, and not even the future

as we bond by this art, we think of now, and how much we have to live this moment, because in 4

days, everything will be gone.

**Crosby Druss:**

I don't get these weapons, so un-techy, when they have the potential to be in genius weapons for

only the greatest. I drop the sword meaningfully on the rack and eye my surroundings. Theres

nothing here that sparks my interest, or my natural talent for technology at the least. Its all a bunch

of no good gladiator crap. I won't make it a day in this arena if I can't use anything. I groan, and turn

to face the sword, this has to be my weapon, I have to conquer it, I have to control it. Well, here

goes nothing.

**Marcus Banks:**

"Would you like to join us?" The Career from D4 comes up to me. "Uh, oh me? Yah, well, sure." I

follow her, hands dug deep into my pockets. "So, D9, whats your talent?" Asks the boy from 2.

"Well, what do you want to see?" They laugh merrily. Then a few suggestions erupt; "Sword,

Knifes!" I sigh and pick up a spear. I hear whispering from the three boys.

"If he's good, I think we should give him a chance."

"He looks like trouble."

"But maybe he's be good for us."

I smile and shoot. Bulls eye. I can do anything. "Nice work! My names Killian, how would you like

to join the Careers?"

**Amber Rockwell:**

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Billy!" I hug him after my knife hits the bullseye. "You made

me good at this!" I laugh so hard. "Well, I couldn't do it without you!" I smile and hug him again.

"You're gonna make it out of that arena Rockie." The smile fades on my face. "One of us is going

too, it could be you too." I smile forcefully as a tear falls down my cheel, not understanding how

something so good could just be snatched away in a single breath, in a heartbeat. I couldn't live

without him. He wipes the tear away with his thumb. "I love you Amber Rockwell, remember that

and you'll never forget me."

Allies :

Michaela McCoy & Vanneselle Vitress *

Harvey Welding & Tula Carse *

Blaze Reynolds & Linda Thunderstorm *

Carmen Calder, Killian Edwards, Ignis Grayson, Logan Petty, Marcus Banks, Logan Ismene &

Madison Brookes *

Delano Axe, Reyne Belle, & Kahra Carrow

Amber Rockwell & Billy Fenton

Loners:

Gregory Dillard

Destinee Hawthorne

Paxtor Vintyn

Aden Hanran

Shane Grosen

**I cannot stress how important it is for reviews, the reason it has taken me so long to update is because to ONE SINGLE PERSON reviewed my last chapter, I just need your guys' continued support in this. We are so close to the games! **


	36. Interviews

Carmen Calder:

The interview dress was no doubt screaming for attention. It took all eyes

off of me and onto the outfit. It was different colours, rainbow sparkles

dotted across the silky fabric. It took literal concentration to look up at my

face. "Well." Says the interviewer, Caeser Flickerman. I look at the age

lines etched upon his face, age hasn't done him well, neither has the

plastic surgery, he seems old and tired, his usual sparks been gone. "You

just a glistening little girl now aren't you?" I laugh fakely. We joke a joke

around for a bit until his face gets suddenly serious. "I;n not going to lie,

usually, these reapings are pretty unevenful, but yours my dear, was the

MOST exciting! It's not often for a Career to be reaped instead of

volunteered, and you had your little "boyfriend" stick up for you. That

must've been quite amazing to know someone cares for you that much, do

you care to make a shout out?" I nod and stand up from the chair. "Max, I

love you, more than anyone could imagine, You're my forever, and the only

reason I want to make out of this is because of you." I feel myself close to

tears so I shut my mouth and sit down.

Killian Edwards

I care nothing about my outfit, I are nothing about these games, if only I

hadn't kissed Gem. I wouldn't miss her, I wouldn't have cried every night in

my room. I hope that when she sees me in the arena she forgets

everything she ever said. I want her to love me, like she thinks she does

Hardin, and if there was a way I could know for sure, I would have the

strength to fight again. The interview was short, pointless really, we talked

about my old life, and I made sure never to mention Gem. And i hope she

feels that deep in her heart, I hope it hurt her like she did me. I tell about

my mother, my father, my friends. Covering as much as I can in three

minutes. I leave the stage, relieved.

Ignis Greyson

My dress is a darker beige colour with a pale pink ribbon crossing the

waistline. I don't know WHO my stylists are trying to fool, with a girly

appearence, I nearly scream tom-boy. I stumble at least 3 times in the 4

inch nude pumps. "So, I can tell you aren't used to heels?" Caeser laughs.

Ha, already uncovered. "I heard, I heard you left, a family back there?" He

asks as I sit down. I laugh. "Uhm, yeah, I'm pretty sure we all did, no need

to go into detail." I don't like to discuss my family, especially on live

television. "I mainly shoot knives, but I can handle anything from daggers

to swords." I smile, changing the subject. "Well, you just like taking this

show in your own hands don't you." I pretend to laugh. "Pretty much." The

crowd chuckles. "So, whats your strategy, in the arena." He asks, looking

at me. I put my finger on my lips. "Shhh! If I tell you, It wouldn't be a

secret, now would it."

Logan Petty

I step up to the stage in my off-white tux. Caeser is waiting for me and as

soon as my buttox touches the seat, words spill out. We talk for a couple

minutes about weapons and thoughts on this years tributes. I sigh

involuntarily but Caeser notices. "Whats up with you?" I sigh again,

stopping abruptly. "Nothing, it's just; theirs this girl, I can't stop thinking

about her, every day I imagine her, hand in mine, and every night I lay in

bed thinking of her lips on mine, I miss her so much, and I am so sorry I

ever had to leave her." I close my eyes, hiding from the crowds. "It sounds

like your talking more to the girl than you are to all of us in the crowd." I

blink open my eyes. "Yes, I-I think I was."

Kahra Carrow

'Yes, I actually do have an alliance. Do any of you know; Reyne Belle?" I

ask the crowd. I know she is popular among the sponsors. I hear shouts

of joy. Yes I have a feeling we are going to go ver, very far.

Crosby Druss

I feel like the only one without an ally, and I'm pretty sure I am. I sit on the

stage, discussing random things that have the crowd unusually perky.

Many are asking question about different techologies in our district. I talk

about all of the inventions I made and how it affected my life. My brother

and about him, it was a pretty deep talk, and honestly, I enjoyed being

able to talk.

Madison Brookes

"Jared." I smile as he asks who I'm with. "He's sweet." "Is he the love of

your life." I am shocked by the question. After the hesitation I am sure he

knows. That I don't feel the same way I did 4 months ago, madly, deeply in

love. "Y-Yes." I smile. I', not in love with him anymore, at least, not how I

used to be. I figured that out during the parade. I thinking of how many

times Jared almost broke my heart. How many times I cried over him in

bed. "Actually, I don't think so, he broke my heart so many times, that its

been unbearable. He's not the love of my life." I feel tears drip down my

palette of a face. I race off stage to hide my one weakness.

Logan Ismene

:My sister, Meg is back in District 4, she's staying with her friend. But soon

enough 2 or 3 of us will be back. I miss her more than anything, and this

last week has been hell without her." I smile, thinking of my sister. "Funny

thing is, she didn't even know I was volunteering, you'd think she'dve

been told, I mean, all three of us gone, my parents, are victors you know,

so they're mentors." "Yes." Caeser nods in understanding. "It must be

hard." "Oh god, you don;t even know."

Linda Thunderstorm

"Oh man, I can't even begin to explain how much I miss Jeffrey, he' s the

sweetest kid I know, by far, he loves sweets and he loves to pick flowers,

you wouldn't think, would you?"

"This is all so touching, your story, your life. It makes me want to live in

your shoes, just to see. And I heard you had a pretty interesting token for

your district."

"Yeah, its a necklace, made out of twine. I actually know it belonged to a

girl; named Winnie J., I don't know exactly who she is yet, but rest assured

I'll find out if i get back. He nods in agreement. "Yes, you must."

Gregory Dillard

Being up here is so boring talking about endless, pointless things with no

meaning whatsoever. I nod my head and say yes most of the time, but

when I can't I try to stay with single syllable words like Sure or Crazy. I

can't keep up this People Pleaser act, I'm just not a pleaser. I think about

me, only me, my life if above all others. I stand up, bored out of my mind,

and do a bow. Walking off of the stage, 30 seconds early.

Blaze Reynolds

"It was such a scare to think that my dad could actually have gotten hurt, I

mean, then what would've happened to Haddie. I can't even think of it." I

sigh, remembering my beautiful family, watching me on the small projector

in the kitchen, eating the usual corn in beef broth. I really want corn and

beef broth. No, I want a taste of normalcy. I hate this, being away from

them, never ever possibly seeing them again. I can't do it, I have to win,

because they need me; and they are my world.

Shane Grosen

"I actually lost my best friend to the games. Her name was Riley; she had,

SO much confidence that she could win, and maybe she believed it for a

while, until she realised how brutal these games could be. God, I miss

her." Caeser has a shocked look on his face. "I think I remember her, very

bright, very confident. She made it into the top 8. She was a really nice girl.

"Yeah, I kind of already knew that, since; well forever."

Michaela McCoy

"Marks my bestfriendinthewholewideworld." I slur the words so they are

barely understandable. "We both had one thing in common, we loved to

swim. It's odd, isn't it." Caeser looks at me quizzically. "It is very odd, you

guys aren't from D4, whats the up-session. "The-theirs a pond a couple

minutes from my house, and ever since I was 4 I swam, amazing, isn't it?"

I think of Mark and all of the fun times we had together, and that those

are gone, possibly forever.

Harvey Weldon

"My ally is Tula Carse, she's very good with a weapon, but you'll just have

to wait and see which one it is." Caeser laughs. "Come on, just tell me -

us, all of us." He gestures out to the crowd, which earns him hearty

laughs. I shake my head stubbornly. I try to keep the conversation leaned

away from my district and my family, I don't feel comfortable discussing

them on live t.v. and certainly not to anyone else, even my mentor.

Tula Carse

I finished talking about my family and have no clue where this is heading.

We end up at weapons and I choose to hide the weapon, just because I

didn't want Harvey to look foolish.I sigh and continue talking, careful to

hide anything I might have wanted to be a secret later on. I hate this, it so

boring. I miss my old life, and I honestly just want it back

Aden Hanran

"I have a son, Rhodes and a wife Colleen. And they have been amazing to

me, I miss him a lot but you know, I'll see him soon." I laugh. "Yes, I see,

and wow, you're only, what eighteen, you have a wife and a child. That is

moving fast." Caeser laughs, then the whole crowd does. "I love you Cols,

Roe!" I shout to the camera. God, I hope I get to see them again.

Vanaselle Vitress

"A couple of days ago, my sister, Opal was supposed to get married, I

don't really know if she did though. I wish I could know, It would mean the

world to me. I miss my whole family, even my mother, who I had the

rockiest of relationship with." He nods, listening to me, as if he was

actually cared. I laugh to myself. "I hate, being here, I just want to get to

the arena. Finish things up." All a lie, I am so scared for the arena,

tomorrow.

Marcus Banks

"I was really popular in my school ,did all the big dares, I even got invited

to join the Careers." I smile, proud of myself. "The Careers, wow! You must

be very skilled for them to invite a person from an outer district is very

rare." I nod. "I am aware, I guess you would call me a very lucky guy."

"Yeah, I guess we would."...

Amber Rockwell

"You're going into the arena, with your boyfriend, how does that feel?" He

asks I nod, holding back tears. "It hurts, more than ever, to have

something so good, for a minute, then knowing that only one of us could

possibly get out." The tears come up anyways. "But it looks like you'll have

someone to stand by your side for the Games, you know he'll never leave

you, right?" "Ohmigod, you don't know how much I know that."

Billy Fenton

"I'll die before I let her, I am her protector in here, I will do anything to

hide her from any cold blooded killers." I laugh. "So you don't care if you

die? Anything to keep her alive?" I nod. "After all, only one of us can make

it out, and as far as I am concerned it should be her, because I can;t live

without her. I just don't think it'd be possible."

Reyne Belle

They love me, I can tell by there screams as I enter the stage area. I wave

enthusiastically. I think Kahra and I will go far, with all the sponsors lined

up to support me. I'm not supposed to know, but my mentor informed me,

already 12! I guess I'm just that good of a people pleaser.

Delano Axe

"I have no life back home, my main goal is to make it as far as I can,"

Caeser smiles. "You look like you could win, I don;t know Delano." He

tusks with his mouth. I laugh a little with the crowd then get directly back to

the seriousness. "I'm sure I could." Though I can't. "Yes, you could."

Destinee Hawthorne

"You're father is one of three victors from the games, do think you have a

chance in the arena, given your genes?" I laugh, I can't think of any reply

so I just put words together in a split second. "I-I think that w-with my

fathers e-experience and training that I could." He laughs. "I think that its

safe to say that he's on your side, even though he's supposed to help

Paxtor, he wants you to win!" Caeser laughs and I have to agree, I know

he is hoping so bad for me to win, he counts on it, and he has given me

really good tips in the last few days, I love him ,but my fate cannot be

changed.

Paxtor Vintyn

I feel pretty shady about my past, I can't deny I wish I had a better future,

I really do. I just don't know how far I'm going to make it, if I'm even going

to make it long enough to think of it. I need to believe, or else I won't

make it far. The only problem is, that I can't make myself believe.

**I am so freaking tired I am about to die, no joke! It is 4 o'clock in the morning. I knew I had to finish this, my eyes are about to close from exhaustion. Please forgive the abnormally short interviews closer to the end. You need to under- bye (my new sign of...) **

** - I'm Just **α ∂яєαмєя


	37. The Countdown

Killian Edwards

I look to Carmen, and then to Ignis, who ignores my glare, she knows the plan already, I just hope

she smart enough to follow it. I glance at my surrounding, a tall, thick forest behind me and a

desert land to the right of me. To the left, a hill green with grass, perfectly trimmed, no point going

there, I doubt anyone would run that way. It gives you no cover, can't keep you concealed.

54...53...52...51...50... I breathe deeply, getting into stance. Race for a sword. Kill. Okay, I got this.

Ignis Greyson

I don't look to anybody, I just stare at the cornucopia, pick out my weapon from the piles and

mounds of them at the center. My eyes catch upon a knife belt, set with dozens of knives, all

different kinds. Thats my weapon, but its in the center of the pile, and I need to reach it before

Calder does. I look for a weapon closest to me. I find a small, maybe hand length metallic dagger,

probably for skinning animals. I'll pick up that first, then use it to make my way through everybody.

I have no doubt about living, how could I die?

49...48...47...46...45...

Logan Petty

I need that sword. I look to the weapon in the very front of the cornucopia. a long, thin blade with

sharpened edges, even a touch of this sword and you'd have a gash on your hand. I can't wait to

get my hands on it. My heart is pounding a million miles a minute. I sort of get the adreneline rush

my father had when he was in my situation. I feel; alive. I also feel like i'll do anything to get out of

this mess. I get into stance, I'm going to win. 44...43...42...41...40...

Kahra Carrow

I search for Reyne over all of the other tributes, but failed. I don't know how I'll find her if I make it

out of the blood bathe. Maybe I'll just have to search after the blood bathe, there is no way I am

grabbing a weapon. I'm not going to the center, were all the Careers are, the murdering people. I

shudder. I am scared to death of whats going to happen. I can't bare the thought of dying. But no,

I need to concetrate, or else I will never make it out alive. I spot a bright, neon green backpack

aqbout two feet away from me. I'll grab that and then I'll sprint to the forest, which is directly

behind me. Easy Peasy. 39.38...37...36...35...

Crosby Druss

I have to get a weapon, I have to get things to survive with, heading into the arena without any

supplies is basically accepting your own death, I need food, water cans. Supplies. I look to the

cornucopia and spot a bow and arrow next to a dull green backpack, nice. Tose are my targets.

34...33...32

Madison Brookes

I am shaking with fear, I shouldn't be scared, I'm a Career. I should be hopping with excitement to

kill, for this to start. But I am terrified. I don't think I'll be able to do this, I am not strong enough

,phsyically or mentally. But a show, a play, I'm strong enough to put that on my face and pull it off.

I look to the cornucopia and spot a set of bow and arrows. I could use that, I have excelled in the

bow more than any other weapon, even better than my first weapon, the dagger. I could do it.

31...30...29...

Logan Ismene

I look for a weapon I could use, but mine must be buried deep in the Cornucopia. Shoot. I sigh

asnd look around more, right in front of a huge metal briefcase looking thing is a long, thin spear.

It looks throwable, not my first choice, but close enough. 28...27...26...

Linda Thunderstorm.

What's my plan. Blaze and I talked it over, so, we grab whatever we can on the way to the

densest looking place. Which would be the forest directly on the other side of the cornucopia.

What am I going to do, I look to Blaze, who is two people away from me, we're in the same

predicement. She flicks her head to the body of water behind I us. I shrug to her, we can't live out

the games in water! But I look closer and spot a small hump in the distance, an island! Genius.

I'm and okay swimmer, I bet the two of us could make it across the water and to the ocean, I bet

no-one would think of it, we're genius! 28...27...26...

Shane Grosen

I'm dying between which ways to go, I finally decide on the desert, no-one would go

there. It looks hot and totally dangerous. I have a good chance at being away from people, but

what if theres no food? 25..24...23...

Michaela McCoy

What my luck? Theres a thin metal sword two feet away from me! I could grab that race to- to

where? I gasp in delight, an ocean, I could swim through it! Its genius, I could wait out the

bloodbathe away from shore, and then sneak attack up to get the Careers supplies. Theres no

way I can lose! I can live in the water! 22...21...

Harvey Weldon

I look for Tula, when I see her, it makes me sad, she is shivering with fright, I try to get her

attention to no avail, I guess I'll have to go fetch her. That would be a major waste of my time

though, maybe I could just forget her, she probably won't make it past the bloodbathe without my

help. 20...19...18...

Tula Carse

I have no plan! What should I do, I can't think straight, my brain is all fuzzy. I think I'm suffering

from heat stroke! I can just imagine the headlines in the Capitol. Tribute girl falls from pedestal

and is blown to smithereens when suffering from heat stroke. Oh man.

17...16...

Aden Hanran

I see a sword in the cornucopia, I have to get it. I won't be weaponless, in a game like this, if you

don't have something to defend yourself, well, you might as well call yourself dead.

15...14...

Vaneselle Vitress

I look to Michaela, she nods toward the ocean. The ocean! Is she crazy? I hate water! I have a  
phobia. But I guess I'll have to face it. Straight into the water. Straight into the water.

13..12

Marcus Banks

I look over to the Careers, no body informed me on their plan! What do I do? Kill people, then

what? I guess I'll have to go to the middle of the cornucopia and grab whatever weapon I can lay

my hands on. I have been waiting for this my entire life. My heart is pounding with excitement.

11..10

Amber Rockwell

Billy is standing next to me. He puts on a brave face. "Where to?" I whisper. The field of grass?

He nods to it. Its right next to us, if we just make a run for it, and grab the pink backback thats

laying on the grass, we can survive. At least, for a while. 9...8...

Billy Fenton

I spot a long, narrow knife on the grass a yard or two away, an easy catch, if I run fast enough. I

look to Amber, who has her eyes on a hot pink backpack, she can carry that one. If I get the knife,

it would save us time as well as worry, I could defend ourselves with it. Knife it is, then to the field

of grass, If we just get over that hill, theres sure to be a place to hide ourselves. 7...6

Reyne Belle

Where is Kahra? I know she is somewhere in between the Careers, which is bad luck for her. I

don't know how I'll find her, I guess I'll just run to the forest and hope she has the same idea. Here

goes nothing. 5... 4...

Delano Axe

Reyne is eyeing the forest, I was looking at it to, I guess I'll just go there, it seems concealing, a

good place to hide. I can't find a weapon so I'm out of luck. I guess I'll just go there. I feel a surge

of power go through me, like I could do anything, though in truth I am terrified. 3...

Destinee Hawthorne

My dad always told me about the games, how its better to be alone then bond with someone who

you'll miss when there dead, I made up my mind, I'll stay alone, no matter what I do, I will never,

ever form a bond. I will be solitare. I look for a weapon. No. I say to myself, as I see the golden

boe and arrow near the cornucopia, to risky with my heel. But I need to try. It's my mothers

weapon, and its mine now too, I won't settle for anything else. Wait a second, theres two bow and

arrows. I could grab the golden one, and won't have to worry about anyone else grabbing it. 2...

Paxtor Vintyn

I am so terrified, I don't have any idea what i'm doing. I am so lost. What will I do? 1...0...

The buzzer sounds, and the bombs are off. I am still on my pedestal, waiting for my body to

unfreeze. Move. I have mere second before I get killed. I need to move. I am off. I race toward the

desert, which is so close. I run faster than I've ever had to run before. Suddenly, I feel a sharp

pain in my back. I gasp as the tip of a spear protrudes through my stomach. Oh. My. God. I'm

going to die. Still standing, I pull the spear from my back, with a grunt of pain. Then I fall. With my

final moments, I look to the sky, the sun, the wind whipping through trees. The clouds, everything I

have known, everything I have wanted to be a part of, now I can be. Because I am finally, finally,

free.

**The Games already, it seemed just yesterday I was taking in submissions, now the hard work, the web of who kills who, shall I post my thought sheet at the end of the games, just to give nothing away. **


	38. The Bloodbathe Part 1

_**Carmen Calder:**_

I leap off of the pedestal, racing towards the cornucopia. My heart thuds in

my chest.I see a man with red hair racing towards the cornucopia too, I

see his eyes land upon my sword. My sword. I run faster, so close. I lunge

for the sword, but not before the redhead grabs my wrist and pulls me

back. I hear my bone crack and I yelp in pain. I cradle my wrist for a split

second and stand up. I look around, hoping no one noticed my weakness.

Just then, the redhead knocks me to the ground, knocking my wrist hard. I

screech again. "I'm sorry. I really am, but I have to win this, for my son."

He looks like he's about to cry as he holds the sword over my heart. "No,

no." I beg, tears streaming down my face, I'm not ready to die. He looks

miserable, killing me Now that I think of it, he looks like a good dad. I don't

want to die, but if he wins, he'll go back to his son. So I don't mind dying if

its for that. The sword comes crashing down. The most excruciating pain in

my life,

and then its black.

_**Killian Edwards:**_

I zip towards the cornucopia, eager to lay my hands on a weapon, any

weapon really. I reach the cornucopia just in time to see someone stab a

knife through Carmen Calders chest. I am shocked, momentarily. Then I

reach for the nearest weapon, a knife and race to the boy who killed her. I

hold it over his head, but just as I swing my hand down, he rolls out from

under the knife and stands up, holding the spear again. I challenge him

with my eyes. We stand facing each other up for seconds, until he races

into the woods. That wimp. I kneel next to Carmen, a huge whole in her

chest and her wrist bent at a funny angle. I place her hands on her

stomach, but thats all I can do to respect her, people are on killing sprees

all around me and I need to get into the action. I stand up and look for

someone. I spot a kid, fleeing for the desert. I race after him, no way am I

letting him leave. Yards away, feet away. I take the knife, still running, aim

and shoot. The boy falls to the ground,dead. I pull the knife out, and look

at him. I suddenly feel really, really guilty.

_**Ignis Greyson**_

I spot two of the tributes, one much younger then the other, racing for the

cover of the trees. Found my target. I run, faster than lightning to the pair.

"Running away?" I say, which stops them right in there tracks. I hold up

my knife, giving off my best sadistic grin. They turn around. The little girl

shivers, and steps behind the taller boy. The knife whizs out of my hands

and lands in the boys forehead. He falls backwards onto the girls ankle.

She whimpers in fear, struggling to pull her foot free. "To late." She stares

horrorstruck, at her dead ally. Her eyes are puffy and red, she looks like a

2 year old. I pull the knife out of his head and wipe the blood on my black

shirt. "So, which were do you prefer to die, quick and painless, or;" I shove

the knife back into the waist sling. "do you want to put on a show for our,

audience?" I gesture to the sky. She shakes her head, crying more. "Okay,

I guess for a show then." She quickly pulls herself together. She's

shivering though. I lean over to her, and pull her foot loose, she quickly

stands up, but I grab her wrist. "Uh, uh ,uh." She tries to pull away. "Any

last goodbyes?" I ask. "No, okay." I twirl my fingers over each knife,

picking the sharpest, longest one in the stack. I pull it out and slash a long

cut in her forehead, it can kill, but it hurts like hell. She stumbles back, and

falls to the dirt. Then I do one just under her kneecap. She is to dizzy to

talk now, let alone feel afraid. I suppose I'll just finish her off now. "Don't

touch her!" Calls someone from behind my back, I feel a point. A sword. I

turn around. "Linda? Oh, don't be like that! We talked for a bit in training,

you seem, nice enough." She has a quizzical look on her face; "Nice

enough for what." I smirk, slowly reaching my hand behind my back. "Nice

enough to kill you right here, now." I pull a knife out and, grab her sword.

My hand starts to bleed as it cuts deep, but I pull it out of her grasp. Now

she looks terrified. I hold the knife up, and stab her.

(Starpokemon123: DON'T STOP READING, TRUST ME)

_**Kahra Carrow**_

I sprint to the backpack, and grab the slip, still at full-speed. I run to the

forest, my feet dodging rocks and fallen tree branches, through the forest,

as far away as I can from that horrible sight. I saw at least 3 people

being killed, just out of my peripheral vision. I can';t imagine what would

happen if I stayed to watch the whole thing. I keep racing, down hill, so

fast I can't stop. I reach flat woods and keep running. My lungs burn like

never before. Suddenly, I crash into a tree. I fall to the ground. Wait! That

wasn't a tree, it was a person, "Reyne!" I shout as she stands up, I do to.

She has nothing in her hands. I hold up the backpack, and smile. "Great!"

She shouts and we walk at a steady pace. "What now?" I ask. She looks at

me knowingly "Try to stay alive, I guess. First, lets find... a place to sleep."

She decides. I look at her like she's crazy, "A place to sleep! It's nowhere

near bedtime!" She laughs. "But, we need a house for now." I look at her.

"Okay. Where to know it all?" I joke. We walk for a while before we find a

spot. I'm the one to spot it out. A small dip in a huge rock. Water trickles

down the sides. "How about this place?" I ask. "Theres no place to hide..."

She notices. "But look!" I shout in joy, and she frantically shushes me. I

point to the little dark spot in the cave. I go up to it, and lay my back

against and shimmy. Inside I gasp. A small cave with blue water, that

gives off it own light, making the walls sparkling blue. "Reyne, come in

here, quick, Its, magnificient!" I sit down against the wall next to the

spring. I dip my fingers in and swirl them around. Reyne joins me, after a

few seconds of gawking. "Sit." I say, placing the back pack in front of me.

"Okay, so, do you want to open it?" I ask. But she shakes her head. "No,

you do, you got it." She sits on the other side of the backpack. I unzip the

zipper and look inside. "it's packed!" I dump the contents out and throw

the backpack to the side Plop. I look at the pack, which is sinking in the

pool. "Beef Strips, 2 water containers, iodine! Wow, ohmigod and knives! 2

of'em. I pull them out, twin blades. I put one in Reynes hand, and she

looks at it in wonder. And a carving chip. I put it in my hands. "So, what, to

skin animals, thats your job, okay?" I say. She laughs. And I think of how

much more depressing it would be without her.


	39. The Bloodbathe Part 2

**Crosby Druss**

I grab the backpack and dash away from the cornucopia, my heart racing. I

fight frantically to control my brain. I see the beautiful girl from District for, I

see somebody shoot, I see it fly through the air towards her. I hold the bag

up and throw it, knocking the weapon out of its course, and it clatters to

the ground. I race to her. "Are you alright?" I ask, and she nods quickly,

stunned. She puts a hand on my back, "Thank-Thank you." She says and I

race to the spear, but just as I bend to pick it up, a knife flies through the

air, and I'm on the ground. I don't feel any pain, and I suppose that's a

good thing, because I'm sure if I could, I would want to die. But I'm not

ready to die. I can't die. I fight to stand up but fail. That's what I get for

caring, stupid, stupid, death.

**Madison Brookes**

I am running full-speed to the cornucopia, I look for the bow, which is

gone. Good, I like daggers better anyways. They feel better in my grip. I

pick up the two that are laying side by side. No time for planning, I need to

go kill someone. I hate killing, and it makes me sick that I have to do it, but

anything to win these games. I race out to the open. I see people getting

speared, shot and killed, people running out alive, too. I stare, I screech

as I notice an arrow heading straight for my head. I bend to duck, just

before a huge thing flies through the air, knocking it out of course. I

breathe sigh of relief. A dude comes up to me, I don't recognize him."Are

you alright?" He asks. "Thank-Thank you!" I put a hand on his back. All of a

sudden, he races away, I see him bend down to get the spear, I see

knives in his back. I see him die. I gasp, oddly disappointed by his death..

"You were gonna kill him, right, I mean he's not her ally." I see Ignis

staring at him from next to me. "You killed him?" I ask in astonishment.

"You were going to do that too, right?" She asks again, more stern. "O-of

course, we're on different teams." I raspberry my lips a little. Ignis looks me

up and down. "I don't know whether you're on my team, or theirs." She

gestures to the kid on the ground. Then she races off to get more victims.

**Logan Ismene**

I grab the spear and look for people to end. I race toward a girl, I don;t

know her name, she has a terrified look on her face as she sees me

coming, she dashes to the side, sprinting for the cover of the woods, I am

gaining on her though, soon enough, I am within shooting range. I aim,

and she falls to the ground, spear in her back. I laugh, she thought she

could outrun my spear? I pulled the spear out quickly, and heard her take

a last, scratchy breath. I look for other people to kill, A boy, going to the

desert. He is running really fast. I recognize him as the D12 boy. I aim, and

shoot, the spear lodges itself into his back and he stands there for a few

seconds. He pulls the spear out, and falls to the floor. Good, he got the

dirty work done for me. He falls backwards. He is still breathing shallowly,

but I know he has seconds left to live, so I take the spear and head back

to the cornucopia, I've had enough killing for a day.

**Linda Thunderstorm**

The pain is excruciating. Ignis pulls the sword out of my knee, sure I am

going to take a while to bleed out. "Dang, I meant to just kill you now."

she says, and walks away. Calling; "You'll be dead soon enough!" I shiver.

"Blaze?" I ask as a figure rushes up to me from the woods. No, its the girl

whose life I saves, her forehead is bleeding like crazy but she's found

some leaves to it with. I don't know whats happening, but I feel her pick

up my arms, and drag me into the forest, then everything is black. The

dream is amazing. I see Jeffrey and my house and my old friends. God how

I miss them. I see Blaze, hoping she isn't dead yet. Hoping that I'm not

dead yet. But I know I'm not because I can still feel the slight pricks of

twigs on the ground as this little girl drags me to safety. I can't wake up

though. I don't care. I need sleep anyways.


	40. The Bloodbathe Part 3

Gregory Dillard

I race to the cornucopia. I am there before anyone else, and I take

advantage of it, grabbing as many weapons and food as I can, because

we all now it'll belong to the careers after this. I grab a knife, a dagger, a

sword, a backpack, and a few meat strip packets. By now, the cornucopia

is filled with careers and other tributes. I realize that soon, they'll have

weapons, and soon they'll be out on a killing range, which means I need to

dash out of here fast. I race off, looking at my surroundings, making a split

second decision to face to the field of green on my right, its the closest

anyways. I sprint towards safety, but just as I step off of the cornucopia

terrain, I feel a sharp pain on my lower back. I grunt, and spin around. The

boy from 9 stands there triumphantly. I look at him and painstakingly pull

the knife out of my back. I hold it menacingly, my emotions mixed into a

blur, and throw it at him with all of my strength, I see the alarm on his face

as he realizes what I'm doing, but he isn't quick enough to move, I look at

him fall to the ground, clutching his thigh, and I fall to the ground, to die.

Blaze Reynolds

As soon as I see Linda on the ground, I abandoned all thought of a

cornucopia trip and hoped to god that she wasn't dead. My heart beats

fast as I race to her. I stop short as a girl emerges from the woods, and

picks Linda's arms up. I debate with myself, hep her, or, watch? My mind is

made up when I see that she is struggling and has only made it a few

feet. She'll get killed for sure if she keeps it up. I sprint over to Linda, and

the girl drops her arms, startled. We stare at each other for a few seconds

until she dashes into the cover of the words. I guess I scared her. Now its

all up to me to bring my ally to safety. I pick her up under her arms and

begin to drag her under the trees. By the time we are completely

concealed, I am struggling for a breath. I decide to take a break on a large

rock and lie Linda in an upright position, her back on the rock. Her head

rolls back, and she looks distressed. "Linda?" I saw. She turns her head

the other way. I feel her forehead, it is burning hot, and I know if I don't

do something soon, she'll die for sure. I need to make it to a shelter so I

can asses her cut. I can't do it now though, it's to risky, I still hear the

distant yelling and clashing of weapons. I need to get moving. "Okay

Linda, help me out here." I whisper, standing up and dragging her along

again. Hopefully we'll find somewhere soon.

Shane Grosen

I race from the pedestal and towards the desert. It looks isolate enough,

and who knows, it might be totally different from what it looks like on the

other side of the hill. My heart thuds in my chest, and I know I am out of

shape by the cramp i'm getting in my side. I clutch my waist. I almost step

a foot on the hill when I feel something sharp in my backside. I turn

around quickly to see who shot it. The boy from from 2, the career tribute.

I

look at him with a glare I have never used, but it could only be described

as the look of hate. I pull the knife out of my back and hold it up

menacingly. I do this without thinking but I guess its a smart move,

because he wasn't expecting it at all. I drop to the floor. I look up to

the sky, look at the clouds, remember the shapes my sister and I used to

look for, and think of how much I'll miss that, even if I am dead. My last

thought is of Eleanor. And her sweet little, innocent face, wondering why

I'm not there with her anymore.

Michaela McCoy

I run towards the ocean, which is all the way across the way. I might as

well go to the cornucopia if I have to pass it. I race to the middle of it, I

travel all of the way to the back of the cornucopia, picking up what I want.

A couple sword, a backpack, and hmm, I grab a couple other small box-like

bags. And race to the ocean, I am almost there when I hear a scream. I

turn around to face the noise. It's Vanaselle, Ignis has pinned her to the

ground, holding a knife over her head. She turns her face to look into my

eyes. She has tears streaming down her face. I see her hand wave me

away. I know I shouldn't leave her, but even 2 against 1 we couldn't beat

Ignis. She waves her hand again, more urgently. I step backward, then

race to the ocean. I feel like a murderer just leaning, but I want to live more

than a few minutes. I knife whizzes passed my head, Ignis is targeting me.

I dive into the pool of water,swimming to the bottom. Only one more knife

sinks in the water, and slashes on my hand as I grab it. Another one won't

hurt.

**I am sosososo sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. But my whole plan for the Bloodbathe got erased off of my computer, so I had to rewrite the way I wanted the deaths to be and who I wanted to die, but I saved it this time! So I should be uploading a lot more. I have most of the bloodbathe planned out now. Thanks for all of those people who are still reading and reviewing my story! xoxo:)**


	41. Bloodbathe Part 4

Harvey Weldon

I jump off of the pedestal, 2 seconds after the buzzer sounds. I waste no

finding Tula. I look for her everywhere. I even risk calling out her name. I

spot her, still standing on her pedestal, eyes full of fear. I need to get her.

I sigh, and sprint to her. I grab her wrist, just in time to save her from a

spear, whzzing over her now empty step. I shake her for a second until

she snaps out her trance. "Tula, lets go!" I screech. And we make a mad

dash to the woods for cover. We are almost in the cover of the trees when

someone tisks behind me. I turn around quickly, fearing what I might see.

Oh no. Ignis Greyson. We're dead. "Running Away?" She asks, holding her

hand on her knife belt, threateningly. Then, fast as lightning pulls it out,

and before I can think at all, I feel it in my foreheasd. I fall backwards, and

the world goes black.

Tula Carse

I am frozen on my pedestal when the bell rings, and I can't force myself to

move. I stare empty minded at cornucopia. I can't even move when I see

the spear whizzing for my head, I can't move, no matter how much I try.

Just then, a hand pulls my wrist and I tumble off of the pedestal, the spear

whizzing over it without interception. Harvey shakes me and I wake up. A

race alongside my ally, towards the cover of the forest, we are almost

there when a voice says, "Running away?" I trun around shakily. Its the

girl from 2. She looks at me, and I jump behind Harveys back. I peek

around his waist. I see just enough to know what is coming as she

reaches her hand behind her, I try to jump away but am too late. Harvey

falls on top of my ankle. I feel like my foot is being crushed. I look up to

Ignis, who is looming over me menacingly. "Too late." She says. I shiver in

fright, she has a sadistic look in her eyes and I know my death will be slow

and painful. "So, which were do you prefer to die, quick and painless, or;"

She shoves

the knife back into the waist sling. "do you want to put on a show for our,

audience?" Ignis gesture to the sky. I shakes her head, crying even more.

I an so scared, I don't want to die. "Okay,

I guess for a show then." I quickly pulls herself together but I am still

shivering though. Ignis leans over to over to me, an inch from my face, and

pulls my foot loose, Iquickly

stand up, but she grabs my wrist. There goes my chance at escape. "Uh,

uh ,uh." I try to pull away from her grasp again. "Any

last goodbyes?" The girl asks, I stay silent. "No, okay." She twirls her

fingers over each knife,

picking the sharpest, longest one in the stack. Fear seizes my heart, I

swear it stops a beat. She then pulls it out and quickly cuts a long gash on

my forehead, I hold back tears because it hurts so bad, my brain is getting

fuzzy and can't think. I stumble back away from her and lose my balance,

falling to the dirt. She comes over to me and leans by my side. I screech in

pain as she cuts right under my knee. I am too dizzy to

talk now, let alone feel afraid. She looks me up and down, assesing the

damage. Hopefully she's thinking of killing me quick, why didn't she do to

me what she did to Harvey. "Don't

touch her!" Calls someone from behind Ignis' back,

"Linda? Oh, don't be like that! We talked for a bit in training,

you seem, nice enough." Linda! She's come to rescue me! "Nice

enough for what." I see Linda reach for a knife, I try to yell a warning, but

don't have the strength. If I can't save Linda, I'll save myself. I struggle to

get up, a rush of adreneline spreaqding through me. "Nice

enough to kill you right here, now." She says and pulls knife out and, and

grabs Linda's sword tip, gosh that must hurt.

I stand myself up and take cover in the trees, just as Linda is stabbed in

the stomach. I try not to gasp to lous, I need to hide from Ignis. I look

around, my eyes land on a leaf bush I know to be Yellow Heal. The leaves

have a green - yellowish tint, and if applied onto wounds, will heel within a

week. Hopefully mine aren't too serious. I put the leaves on my forehead. I

see as Ignis walks away from Linda. She has to be alive still. I cautionsly

approach her. Should I save her? I barely have time to grab her arms

when a girl comes running towards me. My heart skips a beat, and I ash

into the forest, my life is more important than hers.

Aden Hanran

I run passed the other tributes. Fast, faster, I see a small boy right behind

me, I run passed all of my fears, I'm doing this for Rhodes. My baby. I grab

the sword, and scope the area. Tributes and careers racing for the

cornucopia, I grab a small sack and race to the forest. Everyone is

probably going there, but its the closest place to hide. I see the dude from

district 9, lying on the grass, holding his knee in pain. Easy target, I really

hope my family doesn't see this. I stab him in the heart. The terrified look

on his face is replaced by a calm look, and I suddenly am okay with what I

did, he's in a better place. I look around, but nobody is chasing my.

Suddenly, a knife whizzes passed my head, I duck, the knife slicing

through my hair. I hear another knife toward my back, I am almost to the

forest. 2 feet. I run and dive into the forest, rolling out of it. I see the knife

whiz through where my head was just a milisecond before. I gasp for a

breath. I almost died.

Vanaselle Vitress

I look for Michaela, but can't see her over the dozens of people racing

every which way. Then I spot her suddenly, in the middle of the

cornucopia, but within seconds she is gone. I spot her racing towards the

ocean. I race through crowd hoping for the best. I make it out and let my

guard down for a split second, I am pushed to the ground. Ignis kneels

over me, a knife in her hand. I let out the loudest scream. "Nothing can

save you, not even your ally. Don't worry, if she doesn't come to save you,

I'll get her after I'm finished with you. But we have to make this quick, or

else I'll miss out on all the action. And I love action." I spot Michaela,

looking at me with fear in her eyes. She doesn't know what to do. Run.

Run away. Go! I wave my hand for her to go. She doesn't listen to me.

"Go!" I shout. Ignis snaps her head over to Michaela, just as she begins to

run. She's doomed. But suddenly, Ignis gets off of me. It takes a second to

register this. But then I realize, I'm free. I am feet away from the lapping

waves of the ocean. I hop up, still shaky from my almost death. I dive into

the water, sinking all the way to the bottom. I grab a rock to make sure I

don't float up to Ignis' sight. I struggle for a breath. I need to keep

swimming.. I keep my stomach flat against the sandy floor as I swim

towards the island. I'll go for as long as I can, but I need to breath

eventually.


	42. The Bloodbathe Part 5

Marcus Banks

The pain in my thigh makes it almost impossible to pull the knife out. I search for any of my allies, but either they are consumed by there fighting, or choose to ignore me, none of them make eye contact. I look at my leg, blood seeping through my outfit. With a painful grunt, I pull the knife out and fling it away from me, but I realize that was a mistake, because now even more blood is escaping, I should have left it in. I sigh, ready to give up, when i get a sudden boost of adrenaline. I force myself into a standing position, but then fall immediantly. I won't die. I proceed to roll towards the cornucopia, which is almost desolate by now. I see a boy running towasrds my, and I duck, trying to avoid his look. Then he stops just in front of me, and plunges a knife into my heart.

Amber Rockwell

I jump of the pedestal. Billy and I have it easy since we're right next to eachother. I grab heis hand and begin to run towards the forest, but he puls back. I shake my head as he points to the cornucopia. I can't let him put himself in that kind of danger, but he shakes my hand off and sprnts there. I stand there for a second awed by how fast he is. A spear whizzes over my head and I snap out of it. I race for the cover of the trees, keeping my eyes on Billy. Once I am hidden, I watch him gather what he thinks we'll need, so far nobody has spotted him. He is on his way back when someone sneaks up behind him. I scream his name. He turns around just in time to punch the girl in the face, she drops her weapon, and Billy picks it up. I can tell he is frightened now, because he's gaining speed. He almost collides with my as I pull him into the forest, I grab his hand and we tumble down a hill. I duck my head so I am in a ball. If I can;t stop myself, I don't want to bet any head injuries. We finally slow down, and I can no longer hear the screams and the clashing of weaons, I know we have rolled far. I check to see Billy next to me. He is breathing heavily and has numerous scratches on his face, but it only makes him more attractive. I sigh. "We made it out!" He exclaims. We're not dead.

Billy Fenton

"No!" I shout at Amber as she tries to pull me to the woods. We need supplies, or we'll be dead in a day. I pull my hand from her grasp, not looking at her disapointed face as I race to the cornucopia. I grabrandom supplies, who knows what we'll need. I pick up things until my arms are almost full. Then I race towards the woods, where I see the shadow of Amber in the forest. I'm almsot there when she comes unveiled and shouts my name, pointing behind me. I turn around, dropping a few things so that I can punch a girl in her face. I see her drop a knife and I grab it from her. I pick up the few things I dropped and race towards safety, faster than I ever have before.

Reyne Belle

I collide into Kahra. "Reyne!" She shouts, pulling me into a big hug. "I thought you were dead!" I say. Looking at her. She shakes her head. I smile. "Let's go!" I whisper, pulling her, she stops short. "To where?" I smack my forehead. "we need to find shelter." I pull her along, deeper into the forest, "Keep your eyes open!" I say. We have to find a place to hide before someone else finds us. **If you haven't remembered, go back to Kahra's P.O.V in bloodbathe 1, it is really long and I don't feel the need to repeat it here.**

**Hey, guys, I am updating alot more, as I type this I am already started on the next bloodbathe. Soon it will just be the games, I will have a list on my profile soon of who is dead in the bloodbathe and I will update it every death. I want to make these games as surprising as possible, so I need your guys' opinion, I am going to have a poll on my wall I want you guys to answer it. I need to know what kind of ending you want for the SYOT, so take a look! And thanks for all of the reviews it makes me feel good that there are people out there who actually read it. **


	43. The Bloodbathe Part 6

Delano Axe

I jump off the pedestal and dash towards the desert. I cimb over the hill at the top and peek at the bloodbathe. Its absolutely sickening. I see the girl from 2 cornering a little girl, and killing her ally brutally right in front of her eyes. I see a girl, being forced to leave her ally behind. I watch as people battle eachother, the screams, the clash of weapons, its all to much for me, I turn my head, glancing at the desolate land before me. It seems as if nothing could survive here. I debate wether to go to the woods with myself, but decide that most people would be going there, just for the cover and the ensured food and water sources. It's to much of a risk, even with a good hiding spot. I take one more look at the raging battle on the other side of the hill, and dash into the desert

Destinee Hawthorne

I am off of my pedestal before anyone is evven comprehending that the bombs have been turned off. I race to the middle of the cornucopia, and grab a sling and a bow and arrow, along with a couple pouches of something I don't know. I was never much of a swimmer, but from what it ooks like, all of the other are either going to the woods or the desert, so the water is my best option. I dive in gracefuly and sink to the ground, keeping low so no other tribues spot me. I don't know if theres any land, but if there isn't, the desert and the grass hills are surrounding the ocean, so I could make it there no problem. I feel something tickle my leg, and I nearly scream out all my oxygen, before I notice it is just a little yellow fish, but it still creeps me out, so I swim a little faster.

**If you don't remember, Paxtor Vintyn died during the countdown, so I will exclude his bloodbathe. Anyways, tomorrow I will upload the first actual games! Yay!**


	44. The Game Part 1

**District 1 and 2**

**Killian Edwards**

Wow. Seeing all of these dead bodies just strewn across the floor like dummies, it makes me feel, upset.

Sincerely sorry for these lost lives. Why does it? It's beyond me, I should only be thinking for my own

survival. But there's just, so, many. "Chill out." I jump when I see someone come up next to me. Ignis. "It's

not like you haven't seen a dead body before." she smirks. "Actually, I haven't." I sigh. She look dubious, her

look with the one eyebrow up side smile look. Which just makes the sadistic side of her jump out at you even

more. I feel like its the look she gives her victims before she kills them. I hill runs through my body. I gulp;

"No, Ignis. I haven't."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well you'd better get used to it." She says, pulling a knife out her waist band. And she runs her finger over it.

Why does my heart skip a beat when she pulls that thing out? Am I scared of her? No. She stuffs the knife in

again. "Your gonna be one of them soon enough." I step back in defense. "I don't think so." I glare at her.

"Yeah, well, I've had a plan to win these games since I was 6 years old." She smirks again, god, I hate those

looks. "Well, the hovercrafts should be picking up the bodies soon, then we can set up camp." Ignis walks

away, I suppose she was tired of human interaction, that didn't involve killing.

**Ignis Grayson**

I shuffle over to the pile of supplies left over from the blood bathe after talking to Killian. I find multiple tents

and medicinal supplies. Boring stuff. I need weapons. But its seems that every other tribute felt that they

needed one too. I sigh and turn to face the remaining careers I cant believe we've lost the girl from 1, we

almost never lose them. I don't know what to do When there's not a fight going on, it's honestly. boring.

**Logan Petty**

I sit down on the grass, back against the boxes in the cornucopia. This, was almost too much. Seeing all of the

bodies being picked up by hovercrafts. I don't even bother trying to grab the dead ones weapons. I might be

depressed, or I might just be moping. Either one isn't good. Everybody is doing something, from unpacking

the cornucopia, to sharpening weapons. I feel really useless. But I don't care, something's come over me. I

just can't get up... But I do, I force myself to help Ignis unpack the boxes. I pick up three boxes and carry

them over t the center. The first holds a tent, and the other hold various food, (beef jerky, dried apples) and

medicinal supplies. I set up the tent, which could hold up to 4 people at least, and with one or two on watch,

it'll be easy. I smile to myself as I pull a case of dried berries. Her favorite. My heart aches to see Klass. I

don't know what I'll do if I'll never see her.

**Sorry for the really long wait and this is a sucky chapter, but I am NOT in a writing mood. But, oh well. Because if I don't start forcing myself to get back into this, I never really will. And I want to finish this. School has just started and everything has been really stressful. I'll try to update soon, okay!? Please review, thanks!**


	45. Kahra Carrow (The Games)

Kahra Carrow

"No you do it!" Reyne shoves the carving knife back into my hands. I stare down at the dead rabbit. "I can't

do it!" I squirm, almost dropping the knife in the process. "I killed it, you have to-to do the rest." Reyne begs.

I sigh, finally giving in. I bend over picking up the rabbit by its paws. Blood has stained the grey-white fur of

the animal. The metallic smell is almost to much. I drop it. "Maybe we should, clean it off first?" I suggest

"Well, if we had any water, we could." I nod. "We do!" I say, pointing back to the inside of the cave where the

pool of water sits still. "It could be dangerous." Reyne says. "Everything in here could be dangerous." I remind

her. She nods quickly and rushes inside. I follow her. "Hey, didn't you drop the pack in here earlier?" Reyne

calls from the cave. "Yeah!" I yell back. "It's not here." She replies. I walk up to Reyne, who is standing by the

pool of water, studying it. I notice the pack is gone. "That's peculiar." I state. "Yeah. It must be, like a stream

of something." I nod, trying to reassure myself. I pull a leave from the ivies above and drop it into the water.

"What are you doing?" Reyne asks dubiously. "Testing the water." I say, keeping my eyes glued to the leaf.

Within seconds, it dissolves. I nearly jump back. "It's gone!" I screech. I look at Reyne's gaping mouth and

know she saw it too. "It's poisoned!" She says. I know it is. I thought we had a full source of water, but now

we just have danger, in our own house. If we fall in, we're dead! I sink to the floor, back to the rock. "We

need to find water, you know." Reyne says, which makes my heart sinks even more. I thought we had a

perfect place. But all we have is a slap of rock next to a pool of poison water, inches away. I close my eyes.

This sucks even more than I thought it would.


End file.
